The Cards Revealed
by Verya
Summary: Li comes to Japan and starts highschool. There he meets the strange and cold beauty Kinomoto Sakura. Li, along with his friend Eriol and Tomoyo, will find they have more then one connection to the strage girl. S&S with E&T. R&R please! Rated T for la
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. This is my first CCS Fic.

I do not own CCS (duh)

Nywho.

Author's Note:

Sakura has already captured all of the cards and turned them into Sakura Cards. All this alters is Li and Eriol are late and Tomoyo and Sakura are not friend. I do not know if Me Lin will come into the story later, if you have an opinion please review.

(thoughts)

"dialogue"

Songs   
Authors notes in story 

Read on fellow fans!

Li Syaoran got out of his car and walked into school, his new school. He was just beginning high school and was ready for his final years in Tomeda. His family had moved him to Japan after they learned the Clow book had been tracked to the Tomeda area. So far he had not found it, even after five years of searching. He went to homeroom and did not recognize anyone there. He took a seat near the back; he always took the same seat each year, and waited for his two friends to arrive. They soon did, holding hands.

"Making out in the limo again," Li asked his cousin, Eriol. Toyomo, his girlfriend of two years, blushed and sat down in from of Eriol, answering his question for him. The two had been going out a while, but they never made Li feel like a third wheel.

"Hey Syaoran," Tomoyo said, "You look nice today." He was wearing black pants, sneakers, and a green tee. Li looked at Tomoyo, trying to keep from laughing at his cousin.

"You look hot today Tomoyo," Li said, reaching out to touch her hair. Her purple hair was drawn up into a ponytail, except for two strands on her face. She was wearing a purple pleated skirt and a white top with a black jean jacket and black-heeled boots. He almost got here when Eriol grabbed Li's wrist.

"Li," he said, "I know you're my cousin, but that doesn't mean I won't break your wrist."

"Li," a girl called. All her saw before getting tackled out of his desk was a bounce of blond curls.

"Caso," he groaned. The girl, thankfully, had not knocked him over, but she was grabbing his shoulders. "Get off."

"Li, it's Callie," she protested, her brown eyes staring up into his own, "Didn't you miss me?"

"As much as I missed Me Lin, and it's Syaoran to you," he answered, his cousin who wanted to marry him. Callie, on the other hand, took that as a compliment and only clung closer. Eriol smiled at Li and pried Callie off him.

"Caso," he said, "You are aware that Li hates Me Lin." Callie looked confused, but before she could say anything she was shoved away and landed in the lap of another guy who she became quickly preoccupied with.

"Thank you," Li said, bowing to Eriol before taking his seat again.

"She is such a whore," Tomoyo said, watching as the jock slipped his hand up Caso's skirt. She did absolutely nothing to resist him. "She's just after you because everyone else has already rejected her." The teacher walked in breaking off all conversation, she had long brown hair and was obviously foreign to Japan, probably English from the looks of her.

"Hello," she said in perfect Japanese, "My name is Mrs. Kiyasaki. Please take your seats." The students did so in total silence. "Before we get started I would like to introduce to you our new student, recently return from Tokyo." The door slid open and in walked, what Li thought, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Some winced at her approach, all the students from the other junior high school cringed away from her. The girl with long auburn hair walked up to the front of the class.

Li looked at her from the toes up, taking in every detail he could. She wore black soft leather boots, loose baggy jeans, a wide strapped ice blue tank top, and a black watch cap with matching arm gauntlets that came to her elbows. It was the gauntlets that sparked Li's intellect; they were the kind used when sparring with battle ready katanas and short ninja swords. His eyes took in her slim, but still well rounded, frame; he knew that his hands could easily encircle her waist. Li kept his gaze moving upwards, her hair reached her waist and was pulled back from her face by a black watch cap. She wore no makeup (Not that she needs it) but some black eyeliner and her lips were slightly darkened. Her eyes were the most amazing orbs he had ever seen. They were a deep emerald, like two jewels on a porcelain background. They were extremely well guarded eyes; he could read nothing of the girl's expression.

"Everyone," Miss Kiyasaki said, "Please Welcome Kinomoto Sakura." She bowed and walked to the back of the class to the only seat left, right in front of Syaoran. She dropped her bag and sat down. Li looked at the back of her head, wishing he could bury his hands in the silky hair.

**Skip to lunch because I REALLY don't want to go though the rest of the classes.**

Li looked around outside, he noticed a lone figure out by the Sakura trees. He walked over there and found Kinomoto lounging under them. (How appropriate. Sakura under the Sakura trees) He sat down near a neighboring tree, waiting for Tomoyo and Eriol, but he knew they were probably making out in a deserted hallway. He took his lunch out of his bag and stole a furtive glance over at Sakura. She was eating a small salad and what looked like leftover chicken. It did not look like much of a lunch. She quickly finished her small meal and leaned back against the tree, the excess knit of her hat over her eyes. He saw several guys walk up to her, Li edged closer slowly, catching phrases of their conversation. Li recognized Yakul, the biggest and worst behaved guy in school. (This is trouble!)

Sakura leaned against the Sakura tree, ready for her nap before the next class. That was before she heard several pairs of shoes coming her way. She peeked out from under her watch cap and saw Yukal-chan and his two cronies walking towards her. She sighed inwardly. (More people looking for a beating.) She moved her book bag to one side and swiftly checked her arm gauntlets, making sure they were secure. Kodishi almost always had a blade on him.

"Hey doll," Yakul drawled, "How are you?"

"I was pleasant," Sakura said. She folded her hat back into place, brushing a few strands behind her ear and got to her feet. "What do you want?"

Yakul reached up and took a branch from the tree, presenting it to her. "I would like to escort you to a romantic dinner followed by a movie of your choice." Sakura snatched the branch, her eyes narrowing. (Why does no one respect nature anymore? Can't they just leave it the way it is?) She looked and Yakul and sneered.

"Yeah," Sakura said, "Except weren't you the one with your hand up Caso's skirt this morning?" He looked stunned. "Get away from me, creep. Oh, wait." She smacked him so hard there was an imprint on his cheek from her hand. "The next time you mutilate my namesake it will be worse." The two cronies, Kodishi and Jaul, both attacked at the same time, thinking that they had her cornered against the tree. Sakura smiled and jumped up, taking hold of the branch above her and kicking both feet out into their noses. She then elbowed Jaul, sending him stumbling back and snapped her foot into Kodishi's face, sending him flying. She then face Yakul alone.

He brought his fists up, and she lowered hers. She was in a master's stance; it invited the student in, luring them into a false sense of security. It worked. Yakul brought his fist back, expecting to knock the slight girl out in one shot. He never even got close. Before he could complete the punch Sakura caught his arm and ducked under it. From his side she snapped her leg up, lightly, hitting his nose and spun back under his arms, punching him hard in the ribs. A loud pop guaranteed at least some cracking in the bones. Yakul gasped in pain and backed away from Sakura.

"Now," Sakura said, "Fuck off, or you will have to spend a few more days in the hospital then planned." She stalked away to a different tree and sat down underneath it, hoping to resume her nap, then she noticed the Syaoran guy from Algebra walk over. (It's going to be a very long day.)

Li could not help but let his jaw fall. Sakura had just pulled off some of the best martial arts he had ever seen. He walked over to the girl, being careful to alert her of his presence first.

"Kinomoto," he said, a new admiration to the small girl before him, "How are you?" She flipped her hat back up, picked up her bag, flipped him off, and climbed a tree. (I don't get her. Why is she so cold to everyone?) Li, deciding to let the subject fall, walked away with his hands in his pockets. He was completely unaware of the two eyes following him from the tree.

(What is his deal?) Sakura leaned back against the trunk of the tree. (Why can't anyone just leave me alone? Can't they read a 'fuck off' sign when they see one? I wish I was back home with Kero, at least he's fun to be around.) Sakura dozed off, waiting for the bell. When it rang she stalked off toward the gym for P.E.

Sakura quickly changed into her PE uniform, shorts and a sleeveless tee, and pulled out her sneakers. She slipped them on and stalked out of the changing room.

"Hello Kinomoto," Tomoyo said, walking in as Sakura was walking out. Sakura just kept stalking on. She saw the teacher in dance cloths and ducked back in the changing room. It wasn't until then that she noticed Caso going through her stuff. (Oh shit, the book is in there!) Sakura, using her training, climbed up the wall using the exposed plumbing to support herself. She got right over Caso.

"Hey," she said, "Lets see what the bitch has in her bag that she's so secretive about." A few girls laughed, but Sakura saw Tomoyo come out of nowhere with a large bitch slap.

"Get out of her stuff whore," Tomoyo said, "Just leave her alone."

"Why are you defending her," Caso asked.

"You're just jealous because you saw Syaoran drooling over her in Algebra," Tomoyo said, "Besides, are you scared that you'll find condoms in her bag like there are in yours?" Caso paled and turned on Tomoyo with death in her eyes.

"Your dead Tomoyo," Caso said. Sakura took her moment and let down lightly behind Caso.

"Touch her," She said, slipped her arm around Caso's neck and pulling her in a headlock, "And you will find yourself in a very uncomfortable position for quite a long time." Sakura pulled her stuff out of Caso grasp with a simple arm twist. "Also, the next time my bag is found in your hands, your wrists will be broken. Understood?" Caso whimpered as her arm was slipped further up her back. "Good." Sakura turned on her heel, gave a small nod of thanks to Tomoyo and stalked out of the changing room. She slipped her dance sneakers on there.

**The boys changing room.**

"Hey Li," Eriol said, "How's it going?"

"Ok," Li said, pulling his uniform on, "Do you know what we're doing today?"

"Basketball," Eriol replied, "I think. Anyway, it's not like I'll be paying attention. The girls are going to be dancing."

"Cool," Li thought. (I wonder if Sakura can dance? She certainly has the body for it.) Suddenly Yakul stalked in. He had a black eye and winced when he put his left foot down.

"What happened to Yakul-chan," Eriol whispered to Li.

"Kinomoto beast his ass after some sort of argument during lunch," Li said, "I didn't catch the whole thing, but I think he asked her out. She sent his two friends to the hospital."

"Oh," Eriol said, "And I'm not going to ask why you sound pleased she didn't accept his offer."

"What," Li asked, pulling on his sneakers.

"I saw you drooling over Kinomoto during Algebra," Eriol said, pulling his own shoes on, "_And_ homeroom, _and_ biology, _and_ as we were walking in. I do have to admit she's hot, but her personality would freeze fire."

"Keep hallucinating," Li said, walking out and over to his teacher. "I'm surprised you could notice anything besides Tomoyo's hair." Eriol blushed and punched Li's shoulder. "Hey!"

"Keep your eyes off Tomoyo," Eriol said, "She's mine." Li just shook his head at the jealous cousin. (Yeah, there's the Eriol I know.) He walked over and began doing warm-up drills with the rest of the class. When he got to the back of the line he saw the girls beginning to stretch out for dance. He looked around and saw Sakura sitting on the ground near the bleachers. It was another moment before he realized that she was facing the bleachers and her legs here out in the splits.

"Ouch," Li said, not knowing he said it out loud (even though that is really hot).

"What is it," Eriol asked, "I knew you were a weakling, but I pulled the punch."

"No, not you," Li said, directing his cousins head at Sakura, "That." Sakura had changed position, she was now bent over at the waist and her leg was braced against the bleachers, perpendicular to the floor.

"Ouch is right," Eriol said, moving up a little, "I didn't even think that was physically possible." Silence fell between the two, but Li still kept taking furtive glances at the beauty. Her hair, now freed from her hat, was pulled back into a simple half ponytail. It fell around her waist in a shower of silk. She lowered her leg and began stretching without any support. She brought her leg up to the side until her knee was next to her shoulder, then stood up on her toes. (Dam, that is really hot!) Li almost missed his turn at lay-ups because he was looking at Kinomoto. The teacher soon became annoyed. He called everyone in.

"All right," the sensei said, "If no one misses a basket in the next round of point shots, then you all can take the day off and watch the girls dance or have a free period. Is it a deal?" Every single one raised his hand in favor of the idea, and no one missed. That fact was a first in the history of the school almost. "Looks like I need to bribe them more often," the sensei said to himself. Li changed back into his regular cloths and took a seat on the bleachers with the rest of the class to watch the girls dance. He saw the dace teacher say something to Sakura, she nodded and walked over to her bag, cursing.

Sakura walked over to her bag. Cursing the teacher all the way. (Why does she have to make me do this? Why? I know I'm one of the few with dance training, but I don't even want to dance here. The guys are watching too! God, I have a reputation to keep here.) Sakura kept on grumbling. She had her leotard under her gym cloths and she couldn't dance in shorts. Sakura cursed her teacher again and pulled out her shoes and leg warmers, she also pulled out of ballet top just for good measure, it was easier to move in. She walked to the far side of the bleachers, hoping none of the guys noticed.

Li saw Sakura walk over to the side of the bleachers; he pretended not to notice but watched out of the corner of his eyes. (Holy shit! Is she going to change out here?) It took all his years of training not to gape and she slid off her shorts and tee. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and saw a beautiful green leotard with gemstones that she was wearing under her gym cloths. It had spaghetti straps and matched the color of her eyes perfectly. She was also, surprisingly, wearing dance tights under her gym cloths. (I guess she really is just that pale.) He slipped on a grey, loose shirt that fell to just below her hips, that too was sleeveless. She then got up on the bleachers and pulled on a set of point shoes. (She does dance!) She laced them up and slid black leg warmers from her arches to below her knee, folding the long fabric over several times. She then let her hair down and pulled it up into a high ponytail and winding it into a perfect bun.

The change totally changed her appearance. From a punk teen to a ballerina student in five minutes. (Dam, she is so beautiful.) Sakura then walked over to the teacher, her posture was now perfect.

Sakura walked back over to her teacher. She could not help but notice the stares in her direction, she glared back. They all soon looked away, she was ice to her core. The only thing that could open her up was dancing; everyone else was kept out of her life. (That is the only way to survive. Every one of these bimbos are going to be hurt before they turn 18.) The teacher nodded approvingly.

"I'm ready," Sakura said, bowing.

"Thank you Miss Sakura," the teacher said.

"Kinomoto," Sakura said out of habit, "Please call me Kinomoto." The teacher looked surprised and then nodded.

"Thank you for doing this Miss Kinomoto," she replied, "You have far to much talent to go unrecognized. Do you know the dance?"

"Which one Miss Juno," Sakura asked.

"Any you would like," Juno replied, "I just want you to let yourself go."

"I am not a soloist," Sakura said, "I just know a few chorus dances."

"Well, perform one of those," Juno said, "I just want everyone to see what their potential could be with hard work." Sakura sighed. She looked through the cd's her teacher had. It was mostly pop, very few classical numbers and even fewer Broadway pieces. (Maybe I could do lyrical improvisation. She does have Phantom and Wicked. Those have some pretty sad songs. Wait, I know.)

Li saw Sakura put in a disk and nod to the teacher.

"All right class," she said, "Please proceed to the bleachers." Sakura stayed behind, still stretching. "Now then," almost the whole class had their attention on the teacher, wondering what she was planning. "Miss Kinomoto has graciously agreed to give us a presentation of dance. So please, give her your attention and do not break her concentration. Some of these moves will be very dangerous, so please do not distract her or she could become very injured." The class turned their attention to the girl before them. She stood totally and utterly alone before walking to their left. Juno turned off the sidelights, creating a makeshift stage in the windowless gym. Li waited apprehensively before the music began. Waiting and waiting. He barely noticed Tomoyo climb up and sit in Eriol's lap; his hands were once again buried in her hair. Juno looked out, waiting patiently for the music to begin.

O.K. I know this chapter is boring, but the first one usually is. Don't let this get you down, it picks up pretty quickly. I always set up the story in the first couple chapters and then pick up the action pretty quickly from there.

Review please. I already have an idea for the second chapter, but all suggestions are welcome.

P.S. I am looking for the name of the Arbiter in HALO 2 before be becomes the Arbiter. If you know this information please e-mail me.

-Verya


	2. Chapter 2

AHH! So happy!

Reviews, I am currently cart-wheeling around my house and scaring my brother.

Thank you to:

meow-mix23

dangerous emerald

dbzgtfan2004

Pearly Faerie

SailorScorpio01

and

Vampire Jazzy

Also: To all my readers:

I LOVE YOU!

Discalimer: I do not own CCS or any of the songs I use!

On wit da fic.

Authors Notes   
Songs 

(thoughts)

"dialogue"

Li watched as the music began, he recognized the tune, but could not remember the title.

_I don't know if you can hear me._

_Or if you're even there._

Sakura moved gracefully into the light. It was like watching a different person. Her body moved gracefully from her toes to the floor, sinking and rising with the melody.

_I don't know if you would listen to a humble prayer._

_They tell me I am just an outcast, I shouldn't speak to you._

_Still, I see your face and wonder; were you once an outcast too?_

Sakura had guts, that was all Li knew. She was dancing to a song of yearning for acceptance. For the world to see everyone the way they were. (She is so beautiful.) Her arms moved and her head turned away from the bleachers. Next to Li, Eriol and Tomoyo had stoped fooling around to watch. No one was breathing. It would shatter the moment.

_God Help the outcast, hungry from birth._

_Show them the mercy they don't find of earth._

_The lost and forgotten; they look to you still_

God help the outcasts, or nobody will 

_I ask for nothing, I can get by_

_But I know so many less lucky then I_

_God help the outcast, the poor and downtrodden_

_I thought we all were the Children of God_

Sakura's moves began to get bigger. She covered more distance. Gaining momentum as she traversed the floor from one side to the other.

_I don't know if there's a reason, why some are blessed some not_

_Why the few you seem to favor:_

_They fear_

_Flee us_

Try not see us? 

Sakura landed the largest jump Li had ever seen. Her leg was perpendicular to the floor, hooked around in an attitude, her body of parallel. The music swelled and she straightened her leg, rising up on her toe before continuing to dance.

_God help the outcast, the tattered the torn_

_Seeking an answer to why they were born_

_Winds of misfortune have blown them about_

_You made the outcast, don't cast them out_

_The poor and unlucky_

_The weak, and the odd_

_I though we all were;_

_The Children of God_

Sakura ended in profile, her arms twisted down from over her head and wrapped gracefully in a strange position around her body. No one dared breathe. No one moved, even the teacher was stunned. Neither Li nor Eriol noticed the small shift in time where Sakura got off the gym floor.

"Class dismissed," was all Juno managed to stutter out before retiring into her office. The girls all went back into the changed room to change. Li sat stunned, he did not move until Eriol shook him.

"Dam," Eriol said, "That was good. I didn't know Kinomoto could dance like that."

"What about me dancing," Sakura asked, she was walking over from the door, dressed in street cloths, "Where is Juno, I have to apologize for being late."

"Juno said it was Miss Kinomoto," Eriol said, "You're telling me that wasn't you up there just now."

"What do you mean," Sakura asked, "I had to go talk to a teacher, I remembered right after I came out from changing. So I switched back and left."

"That had to be you," Li said, "Everyone else was here."

"If that was me how could I get changed so fast," Sakura asked, "It's not like I'm magic." Sakura walked away, she had covered herself well enough. All the guys had witnessed the conversation and would tell the girls what had happened. She smiled, there was still forty minutes left in class. (I've got time to meditate; maybe today won't be a total bomb.)

(What the hell was that?) Li thought to himself as he picked up his bag. (That had to be Sakura dancing, I know it was. But how did she get changed so fast? No human could do that. Maybe I was mistaken; the teacher probably messed up her name. It probably was Jessie, she's a dancer.) Syaoran shook his head and walked outside with Eriol and Tomoyo. They were going out by the Sakura trees, he noticed Kinomoto sitting under one.

"Is that Kinomoto," Tomoyo asked, leaning against Eriol.

"Looks like it," Eriol said, putting his hands around her waist.

"She's meditating," Li said, "It was weird what happened today. I seriously thought that was her."

"Yeah," Tomoyo said, "I guess we just mistook her. I thought her eyes looked different anyway." They all sat in silence then, to off in thought to see something fly around Sakura.

"Hey," an all to familiar voice said, breaking Sakura from her trance, "Do you have anything else to eat? I'm starving." Sakura opened her eyes and saw the fluffy gold creature hovering before her.

"Kero," she almost shouted, snatching him out of the air and holding him down, "What are you doing here!"

"Well," Kero said, "I figured it would be lonely at home by myself, so I hitched a ride in your bag."

"That would explain the disappearance of my pudding," Sakura grumbled, remembering the cup she had packed for lunch. "Still, what's up?"

"Nothing," he said, "I just came out to tell you what a risk you took. That wasn't very bright Sakura."

"I'm fine Kero," Sakura said, "I just used Time, Switch, and Illusion. No one noticed the change."

"You're lucky for that too," Kero said, putting his small paw in her face in a vain attempt to appear menacing, "The next time you might not be so lucky. What if someone in your class had magic, they would have sensed your aura from a mile away."

"Most people with magic aren't even aware of it Kero," Sakura said, "Lord knows I wasn't. Besides, I've been blocking my aura for most of the day."

"And what about that girl, Caso I think you said her name was, got into your bag. If I hadn't dived down and dragged the book out of the way she would have gotten it. You need to be careful Sakura, just because you finished transforming all the cards doesn't mean your responsibilities are done as the Card Captor."

"I know Kero," Sakura said, "I know, you've told me. Just drop it, and get back in the bag before someone sees you. I'm going back to meditating."

"But I'm still hungry," Kero wined, "Can't you just walk over to the machines and get me something?" Sakura looked at the little yellow face, Kero had stuck out his bottom lip and his wings were drooping. (Ack!) She thought. (Why does he have to be so cute?) She reached into her cargo pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar.

"Here," Sakura said, "Now back in the bag." She pulled her iPod out and turned on Linkin Park. Letting the rock music lull her back into her trance. She woke when the bell rang. She got up and walked away; unaware of the two blue eyes that followed her, or the blond curls turn away and speak to a guy nearby.

**After school because I don't feel like going through the rest of the day.**

Li pulled his last book out of his locker and shrugged on his bag, he noticed Kinomoto down the hall. She pulled her own bag on and walked right by him. He followed her with his eyes and saw students of all ages ducking out of her path. Even the seniors kept away from her. Eriol soon joining Li, and did Tomoyo, his locker was in between theirs.

"Hey Li," Eriol said as they walked down the road, his arm around Tomoyo, "Why don't we go check out the new Martial arts center, you know, the one that just moved here from Tokyo?"

"Sure," Li said, "Lets go grab our stuff and I'll meet you two there." Tomoyo's limo pulled up right on cue.

"Want a ride," Tomoyo asked Eriol.

"Of course," he replied, following his girlfriend into the dark space.

"Need a ride Syaoran," Tomoyo asked.

"No, thanks," Li replied, "I'll walk." He could not help but notice Eriol's delight. He knew exactly what his cousin was going to do, and he really did not need visuals on that. He got home and grabbed his martial arts bag before his mother stopped him.

"Li," she called, "Don't you have homework?" He did, but he wasn't about to tell that to his mother. He hid his homework planet under his mattress before answering.

"It's not a lot mother," he replied, "Besides, I'm not going to be out for long. I'm just going to the new Martial arts center." He made sure his uniform, belt, and armor was all there and climbed down the stairs. "I'll be back later. Bye!" Before his mother could protest, Li was out the door and on his bike, riding quickly away from his house.

**At the dojo.**

Li looked up at the building, the training center was on the second floor including a weight room and two locker rooms. The first floor was great; it had a mini stadium with four-tournament size fighting rings. All he saw were different people washing the mats and bleachers. It didn't look like the downstairs was used very often. Li waited for five minutes before a limo rolled up and a very excited Tomoyo and Eriol bounded out. Tomoyo, as always, had her camera with her.

"Wow," Eriol said, "This place looks awesome, and they're giving free trials out. I saw it in the paper at home. They're letting any and all who are interested come in a try out a couple of training sessions free. Come on, let's go!" Li and Eriol came out to find a larger training dojo then they had thought. It looked larger then the floor plan of Tomoyo's house, which said something.

"Whoa," Li said, "This place in amazing." There was a chest high wall between them and the dojo, which separated it from several offices and, what looked like, meditation chambers. Soon the sensei came out and greeted them with a bow.

"Hello," he said, "I presume you are here to try out the dojo?" The tree bowed back.

"Just two of us," Eriol said, "I am afraid Tomoyo has no interest in the martial arts, except as a potential video experience." Tomoyo blushed and mentioned to her camera.

"I'm am sorry you have no interest, many of our star pupils are girls," he said, "As that fact, I am afraid you must refrain for now, filming would distract the fighters. Still, when the competitions start next month you are welcome to come and film." Li and Eriol exchanged knowing glances; video of the dojo's fighters could be sold to competers for thousands of dollars on the black market. They shrugged and changed into their white uniforms. Li and Eriol had recently been giving the rank of a brown belt, which few obtained before their seventeenth birthday. They had their sparring gear and were ready to be shown around. The master kept them behind the wall and showed them around.

"There are our newest members," he said, a tall man was teaching some young children forms. "Their sensei Touya has been with us for years. He and his wife have been with us for nearly fifteen years. He was once our greatest tournament fighter, but he gave it up when he got married."

"Some would consider him the lucky one," Tomoyo said. Eriol and Li could see the developed muscles under Toyua's uniform; his belt has seven yellow stripes.

"Whoa," Eriol said, "He's a seventh dan." **A "dan" is a rank above black belt.**

"I wonder what sparing him would be like," Li asked.

"A world and a half of pain," Eriol said. "With pads." The sensei moved them on. Showing them more and more of the studio.

"These training areas are for the older and more experienced," he said, in the room there were several training circles. All of them were occupied with both teens and adults. One of them caught Eriol's eye.

"Who is that," he asked the sensei indicating the circle. In it were four people. Three of them were wearing brown belts with a single black stripe; they were initiates for their first dan. They also wore a green piece of cloth around their foreheads, indicating their team. The other was already wearing a black sash with four gold strips, indicating the fighter's degree as a fourth dan. She was completely blindfolded by a thick piece of wool. It was both Li's and Eriol's guess that they were conditioning her for scenarios where not all the enemy's were visible. The girl circled slowly, listening for any movement made by the other three, who were armed with wooden practice swords. She was alone with only a short wooden knife, some would think she was at a disadvantage.

"She is our most promising pupil," he replied, "Would you like to spar her?" Eriol and Li looked positively terrified at the idea, they were not even initiates for their dan yet. "Oh, don't worry, I will place a lesser dan on your team and she will be blindfolded." Li looked at Eriol and shrugged.

"It would be our honor," Li said, bowing.

"Sensei," Touya said, bowing, "The younger ones have finished their lesson for the day."

"Thank you Touya," he said, "Would you make sure Saku is ready to fight when she is finished with her next match."

"Hai," Touya said, bowing again.

"Also," he said, "Prepare Kenzo, he will be fighting with our guests." Touya bowed again and called out to a teen that had just finished another match. Touya quickly explained the situation and the new dan quickly donned a fresh tunic and a green band, giving identical ones to Eriol and Li. The match between the master, Saku, and the three initiates was soon over. Saku had them all on the ground.

"Saku," Touya called, entering the dojo, "Come over here." The girl turned and walked towards her senior master, removing the blindfold. She was facing away from them, so Eriol could not see her face. Touya took a cool cloth and rubbed her face and arms, the girl looked like she had been training for hours. He talked to her and she nodded several times. She drank some water and then slicked her hair back. Touya handed her a new piece of black wool and she tied it over her eyes, he then handed her a short wooden knife and patted her on the shoulder. Eriol, Li, and Kenzo walked forward and met Saku in the center of the ring. They bowed and took their ready stances. Touya called fight, and the match began.

Thank you for reading, if you like review, if you don't review anyway.

I welcome all opinions (and flames) and criticisms of my work.

Thank you again.

Verya


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm back.

Here's the next chapter.

Thank you all for reading. I love you

Special thanks to:

Winter Skier

mysteriousmayhemmaker

meow-mix23

and

VampireJazzy

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS (still).

"dialogue"

(thoughts)

On with the fic.

They bowed and took their ready stances. Touya called fight, and the match began.

Eriol and Li waited for Saku to make the first move. Kenzo was between them. Eriol and Li may not have been dan's yet, but they had trained since childhood together and knew each others moves like the back of their hands. Li switched his grip and lunged, and so the fight began. Saku dodged Li easily and blocked Eriol, quickly knocking Kenzo out of the ring with a powerful back kick. His sword fell, Saku made no move to pick it up. Eriol dodged under her swinging knife and snatched up the other sword.

He swung at her neck, and Li swung at her legs. With nowhere to go up or down she kicked out and spun sideways away from them. She landed in a low back stance and performed and back roll to get back on her feet. From that moment on Li and Eriol considered themselves lucky not to break anything. They landed a few hits on her, but none did enough damage to even slow her momentum. She had considerable endurance to have done this every day. She disarmed Eriol and threw his swords out of the ring so he could not retrieve them. He tried hand-to-hand, but was quickly thrown out of the ring by Saku. Li faced the girl alone, her back was to him and she griped her knife. The girl was slightly panting from taking the two out quickly. Li circled slowly and silently. Saku could not hear him. Touya had been reffing the match, there were no rounds, he just declared who was out and who was not.

The battle continued, Li and Saku were neck and neck. He landed a hard blow on her back, which sent her tumbling. She recovered quickly, getting back on her feet and landing a kick on his shoulder from out of nowhere. They linked their weapons and disarmed each other. Li knew that the advantage was his, he could see. Still, she matched him move for move, he could not get to her torso for a point, and she could not get to his. Finally he caught her right leg and smiled. Saku did not hesitate for a moment. She put all her weight on Li and snapped her left leg up. Li had never seen it coming. Saku pulled the kick and just lightly slapped his face with her foot. He went down from shock and she performed a handspring out of the move. Finishing in a masters fighting stance.

"Match," Touya called, Saku returned to the "attention" position, facing her master, "The score was 7 to 8 with Saku as the winner." Saku smiled and bowed to her three opponents.

"Good match," she said, "Touya, care to join me?" Touya already had a black band over his eyes.

"Sure you don't want to rest first," he asked, taking a ready position.

"No," Saku said with a smirk, "I want it to be fair." Li and Eriol nursed their bruises while watching Touya vs. Saku. Touya was easily the better fighter, but Saku was younger and Touya was not taking half his opportunities. He had Saku down soon. She smiled and took his hand up, the two were excellent fighters, but held no grudge to the victor. (Note to self,) Li thought, (Never piss off Touya.)

"Well squirt," he said, "You ready to go home? I'll drive you." He pulled off his blindfold. Eriol and Li looked outside to find it already dark, they had not noticed how fast time had gone.

"Sure," Saku said. She pulled of her blindfold and walked away. Li was disappointed he had not seen her face. She walked back into the girls changing room. Li hurried so he could see her come out. He waited with Tomoyo, who was disappointed she could not have filmed Touya vs. Saku, neither were tournament fighters.

"It was amazing," Tomoyo said, "Though Touya was easily the best. Saku was pretty good, and she had just face two groups of three."

"Yeah," Li said, "I would say I'd like to face her at her best, but I would probably be in the hospital afterwards."

"She looked like she pulled half her shots," Tomoyo said, "After she knocked Kenzo out of the ring she kind of relaxed. She took Eriol out like he was nothing, but that final point against you was amazing."

"I never saw it coming," Li said, "She a good fighter all right." Suddenly a little boy ran towards the girls changing room. He had black hair and looked like a miniature Touya.

"Aunt Saku," he screamed, "Daddy's threatening to tickle me again." A girl with emerald eyes and auburn hair came out of the locker room and Li's jaw dropped. (KINNOMOTO? I just got my ass handed to me on a platter by KINOMOTO!) She smiled at the little boy and picked him up.

"Is he now?" Saku, Sakura, looked like a completely different person. She was warm and caring. She nuzzled into her nephew and slung her bag over her shoulder. He began to squirm and poke her, like all annoying nephews do. She smiled, then took hold of his ankles and, safely, swung him around while she walked. The little boy shrieked with pleasure, causing a warm and caring smile to come onto Sakura's face. Touya came out of the men's locker room, chatting with Eriol.

"Oi, Touya," Sakura called, "Want to take back your little monster?" She lifted up her squealing nephew to indicate what she was talking about.

"Sure," Touya said, he walked over and took one of his boy's ankles, swinging him up onto his shoulders. The boy once again laughed. Sakura had almost looked, maternal and kind when she was with her nephew. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I'm fine," she replied, it was only then that Touya noticed Eriol with his jaw on the floor.

"Hey, Eriol what's wrong," Touya asked, at the name Sakura changed completely, like switching masks. She immediately became like she was at school, cold and distant instead of warm and fuzzy.

"Eriol," Kinomoto asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I just fought you," he said, "Li and I came here to try out the free training session." Sakura looked over his shoulder to see Li and Tomoyo. Her expression did not change to that of recognition or any other emotion.

"I'll see you later Touya," was all she said. Touya, knowing Sakura could handle the guys, left with a warning look at Li.

"I want you to call me when you get home," Touya said, "If you don't I'll be over there." Touya left when Sakura answered him with a nod.

"It's funny," she said, then walked away. Tomoyo shrugged and the three walked out, they did not see Sakura talking to her sensei. The three got outside and saw how really dark it was.

"Do you want me to call," Tomoyo asked, "I can get a limo here."

"Nah," Eriol said, "Let's walk, it's been a while when just the three of us were alone." They talked about the match and school. They did not notice the group of guys behind them, or the number of people who joined it. They did not notice until three guys each grabbed from behind Li and Eriol. They heard the sound of a knife being drawn and a stifled scream from Tomoyo. Eriol immediately began to struggle against his captors.

"Struggle," one guy said, "And the chick's going down hard." Eriol froze, his heart screamed for him to act, to get Tomoyo out of their hands, but his mind won. They were outnumbered, at least fifteen guys were there, and Tomoyo could not fight. "That's better. Now, we're not here for you guys, just the chick." The guys pulled the group into a nearby alley, two guys pinned a very frightened Tomoyo up against a wall. Eriol and Li looked on in horror.

"Hey," one of their captors said, "These guys have martial arts equipment, Caso didn't say anything about them being trained."

"Beat them," another answered, "That way they will cause less trouble. Let them know, the pain we inflict on them will be twice that in the girl if they struggle." A gruff one, probably a football player, punched Li in the stomach, he was very glad for skipping dinner. Another came and punched Eriol in the face and stomach. They did not beat the guys much, they were saving the pain for Tomoyo, who had screamed each time one of the guys were hit.

"Now," the leader said, "It's time for you." Tomoyo whimpered and trembled against the way, regretting her decision to wear a skirt. The guy smiled. "You're a pretty one, not many people have such beautiful hair." He pulled it over her shoulder and began winding his fingers through it. Eriol growled and strained against the arms restricting him. "I told you not to do that." He reached back and hit Tomoyo, she would probably have a black eyes after this was over. She screamed, but did not pass out. He then hit her again, snapping her head against the bricks until Eriol stopped. (NO!) Li thought. (We've got to get to Tomoyo, he's going to rape her!)

"Tomoyo," Li heard him whisper, "No." The jock leaned against her, and slipped his hand up her skirt. Suddenly out of nowhere a wooden practice knife came flying and hit the guy in the back of the head, he turned. All Li saw was a wooden staff come in contact direct on with his face, a loud pop was the only verification of a broken nose. The staff swung again, taking out the two holding Tomoyo to the wall. The figure stomped on them, kicking them while they were down to ensure the position. The leader, blood streaming down his face, lunged at their savior. The figure grabbed his arm as he tried to punch and broke it soundly, then before he could scream, knocked him out, snapping his head back against the wall he had snapped Tomoyo's against. Li and Eriol were struggling with the remaining six.

Sakura wielded her staff as good as any master. She whacked the middle two where they were vulnerable, sending them in the ground with groans of pain. The other four threw Li and Eriol against a wall to get them out of the way. Eriol got up and charged over to Tomoyo, who was on the ground. Li went over and got his practice sword out of his bag, the remaining three, Sakura had already taken one out, pulled out knives. Sakura looked at Li and shook her head, telling him wordlessly to stay out of the fight. Before Li could say anything, Sakura was moving. She threw her staff away to distract two of them and quickly rendered them unconscious. The third, somehow, got his way over to Li and had his knife at Li's throat before he knew what was going on. Li yelled and Sakura turned, letting go the one she was pummeling. The movement masked her arm sliding a knife into her palm.

"I would let him go," Sakura said.

"Not till you're away," he said, Li had dropped his practice sword, Eriol looked up from Tomoyo and froze.

"I'm not leaving," Sakura said.

"Then he dies," the guy said, still unwilling to hurt others.

"Then you die," Sakura said, making eye contact with Li and flashing the dagger to him, "There is no such thing as a hostage situation. It is very simple, I see blood on the knife, and you will suddenly suffer from a broken neck." The guy looked confused. Sakura let out a battle cry and threw the knife three feet away from his head. When he turned Li took hold of the knife blade, ignoring the pain in his hand, and took him out. Sakura ran over, "You all right."

"No," Li said, his teeth clenched, "I cut my hand." Sakura looked at it, pulled out some clean black wool from her bag, and tied his hand up.

"That should hold," Sakura said. She walked over to Tomoyo and took a small flashlight from her belt. Shining it just above Tomoyo's face so she wouldn't blind her. "Hm. Nothing to bad, I've seen worse. You're one tough broad to have taken that." She looked at Eriol. "Li's hand will need a better bandage and Tomoyo will need to be treated and probably rest for a while. Come with me." The picked Tomoyo up, just like Eriol or Li would, and began to carry her. "Your bike it outside the alley, we can walk to my place, it's close." Eriol and Li looked at each other and shrugged.

(Might as well.) Li thought. (We're not going to get help here.) He looked around at the many unconscious teens. (I guess this will teach them not to mess with girls ever again. Second mental note: Never piss off Sakura.) Lie got his bike and walked next to Eriol, who was still worried about Tomoyo.

Thank you all for reading!

Review please, I welcome all criticism and flames and praise.

I'll update soon.

-Verya

P.S. I'm getting my wisdom teeth out this week, keep checking. I'll probably be recovered (and by that I mean awake) by next week. I'll update.

-Verya


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I'm back, and still writing.

Thank you to all my readers, but a special thanks to:

litod3vil

MunChixD

VampireJazzy

Cheekypoo

And

meow-mix23

Thank you to all my readers.

I don't own CCS.

Read on.

Sakura carried Tomoyo back to her house, which was just around the corner from Li and Eriol's. Sakura opened up the door with her key and punched in a code on her alarm panel. Li and Eriol were surprised to find a well-kept house with warm colors. The kitchen and living room were green and the dining room was a light blue. They also noticed an absence of pictures.

"Do you live here all by yourself," Li asked as he removed his shoes.

"Nope," Sakura said, walking over to the fridge after helping Tomoyo to the table, "Nicodemus lives with me." She took out a carton of milk and a bowl. "Nicodemus, I'm home!" A little black cat came in from the living room and meowed, rubbing itself against Sakura's legs. "All right, all right, here's your dinner." She set the bowl down and the cat lapped happily from it.

"You live here with only a cat," Eriol corrected.

"Yes," Sakura answered. "But Touya's almost always here. I'll be right back." The moment she was out of the room Eriol hugged Tomoyo gently.

"I was afraid for you," he said. She put her head on his shoulder, silent tears running down her cheeks, it had bothered her more then she let on.

"I can't believe she lives here alone," Li said, sitting down, "She's only, what, 16 at the most?" (I wonder what happened to her parents.)

"Hey," Sakura said from the stairs, "I got the stuff." For someone who lived alone she had enough medical supplies to keep eight people bandaged for quite some time. She inspected Tomoyo first. "I don't see anything to bad, just some bruises, but no broken bones. There's not much I can do for that. You're pretty tough, that was quite a beating you took." Sakura took out an ointment of some kind and applied it to Tomoyo's arms. "This will tingle." She the put it around her eye. On top of it all she added a cool compress. "Keep that on for twenty minutes, you can lie down on the couch if you want." Tomoyo nodded gratefully and walked into the room. Eriol almost walked after her.

"Just hold on there," Sakura said, "You've got a cut under your eye and it doesn't look to good." She took off his glasses and got alcohol and a cotton ball ready. "This will sting, a lot." Eriol nodded and winced as she applied the disinfectant. Suddenly she felt something. (What is that? An aura? Oh God, I hope there isn't another spirit about. This would be a really awkward time.) Eriol felt his powers slip away for a moment, but Li covered his aura. Eriol and he caught glances. (That was close!) Eriol thought. (I'm going to need to be more careful in the future.) She put some liquid stitches over his eye.

"Thank you," Eriol said after she put some ointment on his bruises as well and wrapped his swollen knuckles in cold cloth. She just smiled, the act warmed her face.

"Go look after your girlfriend," Sakura replied. Eriol did not need to be told twice, he practically sprinted to the living room.

"I'm last," Li said, he sat in front of her to be inspected. "What do you think they wanted?"

"They were sent," Sakura said, "Someone, probably from school, sent them to go after Tomoyo. I can't think of who she offended." The incident at school was forgotten. Sakura looked at Li's eye. "That's going to be black, there's nothing I can do about it." She put on a little ointment. "This can't get in your eye, so don't rub it anytime soon." Sakura took care of the rest of his minor bruises that she could see, then went on to his hand. She, very gingerly, removed the wool.

"How bad," Li asked through clenched teeth, not wanting to look.

"Well," Sakura said, dabbing it with alcohol, "Considering you could have cut off your hand it's quite good. It's not all that deep, considering, but I'll probably need to stitch it. I'll be right back." She stood and walked silently out of the room, Nicodemus jumped on the table and looked at Li with gold eyes.

"Hello there," Li said, offering his good hand out to the cat, "How are you little one." Nicodemus sniffed his hand and allowed Li to pet him, purring.

"He likes you," Sakura said, sitting back down. "He doesn't give his affection readily." She had brought up a needle, some strong thread, and a bottle of whiskey.

"How'd you get that," Li asked, looking at the large bottle.

"Touya," Sakura answered, "I've gotten some cuts that need to be cleaned, this works the best, but it will sting." She picked up a piece of leather and walked around behind him, putting it between his teeth. "Bite down and close your eyes. Think of someone who you like and keep your mind focused on them." Li racked his mind for a person. (Well, let's see, I definitely don't want to think about Melin, that in itself causes pain. Caso's just plain annoying. Tomoyo, she's Eriol's girl. _Sakura_.) He surprised himself when his mind fell on her, he did not even notice Sakura pour the whiskey on his cut and prep the area with cotton. (Damn, where did that come from? Well, she is beautiful.) The other half of his mind dared him to describe her while the needle pierced his flesh. Li barely even flinched. (She has hair like spun silk, the color of a leaf in the fall, but more so, more red. Her eyes are like gems, but deeper and filled with their own special fire. She hands, those beautiful hands, are strong and deft, but as delicate as porcelain. Hey body is beautiful, but it is her that I love. Her paradoxes. She is beautiful and warm, but cold at the same time, mainly at school. She helps us all, but hurts those who would touch us. She can fix a broken hand, and unfix a nose. She is a tomboy, but seems so attractive at the same time) He was so deep in his analyzing of Sakura he did not notice until she shook him.

"Syaoran," She said, "Hey buddy, welcome back. You must be head over heels for someone, you barely flinched." He only half opened his eyes to find her inches form his own face, his mind still buzzing. She backed away and folded her hands, then she snapped her fingers in front of his face. Li felt more alert in that moment then he had in years.

"Whoa," he said, looking at his hand, which was now bandaged in white gauze, "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Touya was a tournament fighter," Sakura said, cleaning up, "I was dragged along and I helped patch him up. When I was older they let me join the tournament medics."

"Cool," Li said, standing. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his ribs and gasped, bending at the waist.

"Careful," Sakura said, she put the stuff in a cabinet and walked over to him. "Hm. Were you hit in the ribs?"

"I think so," Li said, straightening, very slowly.

"Take off your shirt," Sakura said, a no-nonsense tone in her voice.

"What," Li asked, backing away slightly, "Are you crazy?"

"Your ribs could be fractured," Sakura said, "If they are and are not properly handled then they might puncture lungs." Li, still holding his side, looked at her and shook his head. "Are you going to take you shirt off or I am going to have to do it for you?"

"You and what army," Li asked. Sakura smiled.

"I won't need one," she said, an evil smiled on her face. Now, normally would have invited the challenger to bring it on, but Sakura's evil smile made his blood turn cold. Li winced, and removed his shirt. Sakura made him stand near the counter so she could get a good look at his side.

(I can't believe I'm doing this!) Li thought to himself. (I'm letting a girl I barely know look at me half naked, and she's looking, very closely, at my chest. God, can this get any more embarrassing?) Suddenly Sakura ran her hand over his ribs and her hand brushed the tender area just beneath them. Li involuntarily jumped and yelped, which was closely followed by a blush. Sakura smiled, suppressing the urge to giggle.

"I didn't know you were ticklish," She said as she smiled. (_God, he's really hot._ Whoa, where in hell did that come from? I can't do this, I don't even know him! _Still, you cannot deny that he is hot and has a really sexy body. _Don't say that! He didn't even know I existed until I beat him and saved Tomoyo. _Yes he did, he said "hello" to you when you were introduced to the class._ No one likes me because of what they've heard. He'll be just like everyone else. They were like that here and in Tokyo, and I come back to find out people are still the same assholes they always were. _He's different_. He's like everyone else, now leave me alone!) Sakura banished the thoughts of Li and looked once more at his ribs. "They're not fractured."

"Told you so," Li said, crossing very well toned arms over his chest.

"They are strained," Sakura said, "When you stood up they twisted a little out of place. You'll have to be careful." She took some ointment and spread it over his ribs. Then she went to put it away. Li could not help but let his gaze wander over her form as she stretched to reach an upper shelf. Without thinking he walked over and took the jar with his good hand and easily placed it on the shelf. He was standing right next to her, barely inches away. Sakura feel their closeness and averted her gaze, fighting down a blush. "Thanks." She mumbled and walked back to the table to get everything else together.

"No problem," Li said, leaning against the counter, Sakura leaned over the table and picked up the bottle of whiskey. "Least I could do." (God does she have to be so sexy?) Sakura felt his gaze and quickly ducked in the other room. She replaced the whiskey in the locked cabinet and walked back to the kitchen, purposefully avoiding looking in the living room. Li still had not replaced his shirt.

(Oh, God.) She thought. (_Why does he have to be so sexy?_ Wait, what? Sakura what the hell has gotten into you? Pull yourself together girl, he's just a guy. _Yes, but he's a really hot and nice guy too_. That's enough out of you for the moment, thanks.) "Put some cloths on," Sakura said, giving him a look out of the corner of her eye. "You guys can spend the night here, I don't think any of your parents would like to know why you're so beat up. You can call…shit." Sakura ran to the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to call Touya," Sakura said, her fingers moving faster then speed dial, "I hope I get him before he gets here."

"What do you mean," Li asked, pulling she shirt over his head.

"What would you think if you walked in on your baby sister standing in a kitchen with a shirtless guy," Sakura asked.

"Ah," was all Li said, quickly pulling his shirt on.

"Touya," Sakura asked, then held the phone a foot away from her ear, Li could hear the screaming.

"SAKURA WHAT IN HELL WERE YOU THINKING," Touya asked, "I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU I'M HALFWAY TO YOUR HOUSE! WHAT'S WRONG? YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED ME AN HOUR AGO!"

"Touya," Sakura said, very calm, "I'm sorry I forgot to call, I'm fine. I just ran into three kids from school getting the shit kicked out of them and decided to help them out."

Li looked over and mouthed, "Was not."

Sakura looked back and mouthed, "Was to."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Touya asked, still screaming. "WAS IT THAT CHINESE GAKI THAT WAS GAPING AT YOU AT THE DOJO?" Sakura looked at Li apologetically.

"He's over-protective," she said.

"I had no idea," Li replied. Unfortunately Sakura forgot to cover the phone.

"WHAT, HEY WHO IS THAT? IS THAT HIM? DUDE, YOU HAD BETTER STAY AWAY FORM MY SISTER OR SO HELP ME I'LL…"

"Touya," Sakura snapped, Li had never heard that tone before. It shut Touya up immediately, probably out of shock. "Turn around and head home, I'm fine and so are the others. I stopped to help before they could rape Tomoyo, now go home."

"No fucking way," he replied, "You think that makes me feel better? What if they come back?"

"Touya," Sakura said, "You know me, those guys aren't going to be beating anyone up for quite a while, and they'll have to get out of the hospital first. Now go home. If you come here I'll just throw you out."

"Sakura," he began.

"Bye," she left no room for argument, "Stupid baka, he always thinks I'm in trouble."

"Well aren't you," Li asked, "What about school tomorrow?"

"I'll handle that tomorrow," Sakura said. "Right now, I'm starving." Her stomach grumbled and she blushed. "Ha ha, sorry."

"That's ok," Li said, "I'm hungry too." Sakura looked though the fridge.

"Lets see," she said, "What've we got that's really fast. Hm! Chicken, with pasta!" Within moment Sakura had chicken, lemons, spices, noodles, sauce, and an assortment of pots on the stove. Li gasped in admiration, he knew his mother would appreciate the speed required to have all that out with such efficiency. Sakura then handed Li some plates with an order to set the table, neither really felt like walking into the living room, Eriol and Tomoyo had still made little noise, which was not a good sign for them. Li finished setting the table and turned around just in time to see Sakura fall.

Nicodemus had jumped off the mantle above the stove and scared Sakura. She yelped as the black fur ball dodged the stove. Before she knew what was happening she was falling backwards towards the stone floor until a very strong pair of arms encircled her. Li lifted her, ribs or no, like she was no more then a feather.

Li was surprised at how light Sakura was for someone with such strength. He picked her up and set her back on her feet, now facing him. She had scared him; he had no idea where the depths of his feelings came from. He was still holding her and she did not pull away. Li looked into her eyes, those beautiful emerald eyes. He fell into them, the rest of the world melted away. He inched his face closer, Sakura pulled away sharply, breaking his grip on her and turning to the stove, taking Nicodemus in her arms, pretending not to notice what just happen.

"Thank you," she mumbled to Li and put Nicodemus around her shoulders, now cold from the lack of warm arms around them. (You can't do this Sakura, you have other responsibilities and you don't want to drag him into it, he could get hurt or killed, or worse. _Yes Sakura, you do have responsibilities, but what about your heart?_ Shut up.) She stirred the noodles and checked the chicken. "You should go get the two lovebirds, this will be ready soon."

Li walked out of the kitchen and shook his head. (Baka, you have no time for this. You came to Japan to find the cards and you haven't even started searching yet. You don't have time to play with girls. _You're not playing, and just because we have responsibilities doesn't mean we stop our lives._ Mother is leaving soon and she will want me to come home. _All the more reason to put off searching for the cards._ The Clow Cards could unleash a reign of terror on the world. _It needs one of those every once in a while, now go back and kiss the sexy lady in the kitchen_. Shut up.) Li knocked and found Eriol and Tomoyo sitting calmly side by side, to calmly.

"Stop making out and come eat," he said. Eriol jumped, the only thing he loved more then Tomoyo was food.

"Yippee," he shouted, sounding very unlike Eriol. "I'm starved." He helped Tomoyo up, kissed her, and then led the way to the kitchen. Sakura had just pulled out the chicken.

"I hope you're hungry," she said, "I made a lot." Li looked out, surprised. There was enough food for nearly ten people, of coarse Eriol could probably eat half of it. They all ate until they were full and Eriol ended up over-stuffing himself.

"That was utterly delicious," he said, sighing.

"Well," Sakura said, "I'll remember to call you the next time I need the fridge emptied." She slipped a pudding cup into her cargo pocket and showed them upstairs. Her bedroom door was closed. She had two extra rooms. "Tomoyo, you can bunk in my room. Eriol and Li, you guys can each take a room." They each bade their "good nights," Li and Sakura felt very awkward for a few moments until Li pulled his horny ancestor away. Sakura handed the boys sheets and towels with directions to be careful of their wounds.

**Later, Sakura's room.**

Tomoyo finally broke down. Tears began running down her face and she shoulders racked with sobs. Sakura just held her, she continued crying. Sakura, well versed in the manor of comforting with her nephew, ran her hand over Tomoyo's hair. She hummed a little tune and rocked gently, soon her tears stopped.

"I got your shirt wet," Tomoyo said, still clinging to Sakura.

"It's all right," Sakura said, "I have a nephew, I'm used to it." Tomoyo laughed a little.

"Kinomoto," Tomoyo asked.

"Yes," Sakura replied.

"Would it be all right if I spend the night with Eriol," she asked, "I mean, not like that, but, I just need to feel safe."

"I understand," Sakura said, "And I trust you." She pulled out an extra set of PJ's and handed them to Tomoyo. "Here. I'll wash your cloths and give them back tomorrow, you can borrow one of my outfits for school." Tomoyo nodded in thanks and wiped her eyes. She went to the bathroom to change and Sakura plodded down the hall and knocked on Eriol's door.

"Hey," he said, "What's up?"

"Tomoyo's going to sleep in here tonight," Sakura said, "I think she's shaken more then she let on. She just spent the last ten minutes bawling her eyes out into my tee. I just wanted to pass on some advice, don't try and comfort her. Just hold her and let her get everything out. I've worked with rape and molestation victims at the dojo, it's not pretty. I'm going to need you to be strong for her. Can you do that?" Eriol nodded, he had a spell that would help Tomoyo sleep without dreams.

"I can," he said.

"Don't tell her I talked to you," Sakura said, she bowed. She then walked over and knocked on Li's door.

"Hey Kinomoto," he said, leaning against the frame. "What bring you to this end of the hall?"

(_God, he's hot_.) Sakura banished the thought quickly. "Sorry for disturbing you, but I needed a cover, I was just talking to Eriol about Tomoyo and I didn't want her to know."

"Oh," Li said, she had not come to talk to him. There was a small silence where Tomoyo ducked into Eriol's room, all Sakura saw was him catch her in his arms before the door shut.

"They make a cute couple," Sakura said. Turning back to Li. (So would we.) Her alter ego chose the worst times to come out.

Li looked down at her, her hair was around her shoulder and fell to her waist. The light from the hall caressed and softened the lines of her body, she looked like an angel. Suddenly, he couldn't resist anymore. "Don't kill me." She was about to inquire what he meant when he leaned in a kissed her, very quickly, on the lips. The moment lingered for him, her lips had tasted of cherry and mint, her skin had felt smooth beneath his. Sakura just stood there, stunned. She looked up at him, a strange look, was it sorrow, in her eyes. Thoughts were running through her head, but one prevailed. (You can't do this; he can't be involved, for his sake let him go. If he finds out, the next attack will be on him and he will die.) The next thing Li knew he was flying through the air and landed in a heap on his bed.

"Don't do that again," Sakura said, ice in her voice. Li knew he was lucky; she had aimed for the bed. He sighed and got under the covers, letting sleep heal his wounded body and pride.

**Sakura's room.**

"God, I can't believe he just did that," Sakura said, sitting on her bed.

"Ugh, finally," Kero said, "I thought that girl would never leave. Who did what?" Sakura handed him the swiped pudding and he flew in circles for joy. "Answer my question."

"Syaoran just kissed me," Sakura said, Kero almost dropped his pudding.

"He did what," he almost shouted, "I'll kill him!" Kero flew towards the door but Sakura grabbed him by the wings, he battled helplessly against her.

"No you don't," Sakura said, "I already threw him across the room, he doesn't need any more damage done tonight."

"If I were in my true form you would let me go," Kero said, he was referring to the great feline animal with wings that was Keroberos, his true form.

"But then you wouldn't fit in my room," Sakura said, "Eat, then lets get some sleep. I felt an aura downstairs earlier, a powerful one. We'll probably have to go after it later this week." Kero ate his pudding while Sakura got changed and crawled into bed. He got in his drawer and called.

"Good night kid!"

"Night Kero." Sakura let sleep take her, falling deep into her own world.

Well, there's the next chapter. I'll update soon, I promise.

Thank you all, I love you.

-Verya


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, I am crazy and I'm loving it. (wOOt for randomness)

Thank you to all my readers; I love you all.

Special Thanks to:

ffgirl-07

EvilSugaCherryBlossom

VampireJazzy

meow-mix23

MunChixD

And (though certainly not least)

Litod3vil

Disclaimer: I (totally not getting old) do not own CCS.

"talking"

'thoughts'

Read on.

Sakura heard the alarm clock go off and groaned. Sakura was most definitely not a morning person. She put the pillow over her head and attempted to drown the noise out. Kero wouldn't let that happen. He pulled the pillow off and threw the alarm clock at her face.

"Get up kid," he said, "You're going to be late!" Sakura picked the clock up, turned it off and threw it back at Kero, who dodged. She rolled out of bed, still in her pink PJ bottoms and white tank top. She stumbled downstairs and pulled a protein shake out of the fridge. 'Damn, I feel like I just sparred Touya.' She sat at the table and opened the bottle. Li came down, shirtless, and surprised Sakura, who was not used to having people in her house. She slid back, alert and had two knives out of her set before she remembered who it was. Li was still frozen in shock.

"Whoa," was all he could say.

"Sorry," Sakura said, replacing the knives and trying to take her mind off his muscular arms and bare chest. "I'm not used to having people here." Li nodded, trying to pry his eyes off her pink and white attire.

'Damn, I didn't know she likes pink,' he thought, taking an apple from the counter, 'She looks really hot in the morning.' He ate in silence, Sakura left, leaving him alone in the kitchen. Tomoyo and Eriol soon joined him.

"Sakura up," Tomoyo asked quietly.

"She's upstairs," Li said, not asking any questions.

"She's one strange girl," Eriol said, "She treats us like we don't even exist, but she welcomes us into her house like we were family."

"It's paradoxical," Tomoyo agreed, "But I don't really care, she beat those guys to a pulp last night." Sakura had entered the kitchen, fully dressed, while they had been talking.

"I hate guys who beat up girls," Sakura said, her voice harsh, "Any guy who attacks a girl, especially four to one, is a coward. If any of them bother you again, let me know and I'll hurt them some more."

"You seem pretty strong on the matter," Eriol said tentatively. 'Maybe something happened to her that made her so cold.'

"I work with rape victims at the dojo," Sakura said blankly, "If you ever come to one of our sessions, you'll see why I hate those guys." The kitchen was silent. Li really looked at Sakura. She was wearing blue jeans, a black tank, her watch cap, her gauntlets and her boots. Everything about her looked like she was ready to kill someone. He wouldn't be surprised is she had a knife in her bag and a sword in her locker. Sakura let the silence hang, then turned on her heel. "There's a key under the mat, lock the door when you guys leave. Tomoyo, I laid out an outfit for you to borrow, your other cloths are in the drier. Boys, there's some of Touya's old stuff in one of the guest rooms, you can borrow those." The three heard the door close and looked at each other.

"And she leaves three people she barely knows in her house," Eriol continued, "And loans us the cloths out of her own closet." The three walked upstairs. Tomoyo changed in Sakura's room and really got her first chance to look at it. She had not noticed anything in her state last night. The most surprising thing was the Sakura's room was PINK. Sakura had light pink walls with white designs and a blue bedspread. Tomoyo did not pry into Sakura's life, she would not like anyone doing that to her. On the bed was a white and pink long-sleeve shirt with ropes down the arms to stylize it. With it was a matching pink shirt with a white blossom design. Sakura had also laid out white lace-up sandals and a cherry blossom hair clip.

"Kawaii," Tomoyo said, "Why doesn't Sakura every dress like this? She would have guys drooling over her. She's so hard to understand." Tomoyo pulled the outfit on and walked down to Eriol and Li who were both wearing some of Touya's old cloths, which fit them very well. They left and locked the door with the spare key, when they arrived at school Sakura was already in homeroom, reading as usual. They all took their seats around her.

"Hey Kinomoto," Li said. Sakura lowered her book, giving him a death glare that would have frozen fire. She looked back at her book.

"Kinomoto," Tomoyo asked, confused, several people in the class had started to stare at the three. Sakura flipped them off and turned towards the window, burying her face in her book.

"I warned you to stay away from the Kinomoto bitch," Caso said to Tomoyo. "Syaoran, what happened to you, and you Tomoyo? You look like you were beat up."

"We were," Tomoyo said, "We would have been mugged is Kinomoto hadn't stopped those guys."

"So," Caso said, her eyes narrowing, "Kinomoto stopped them?"

"You are highly mistaken," Sakura said without turning, "They must have hit you to hard in the head, that is if you had anything there in the first place." Tomoyo looked like she had been slapped. Li stood up and put his hand under Sakura's arm. He was surprised how little she resisted when he dragged her out of the room.

"What is wrong with you," Li asked, the hallway was deserted, but there were people listening at the door.

"What's wrong with you," Sakura asked, indignified, "Is there nothing but air between your ears! Do you want to get me mugged!" Li looked confused, Sakura led him away from the door and spoke in a very hushed voice. "Caso sent those guys last night, that's why she wants to find out who hospitalized them. You are a Chinese Baka! Caso sent them for revenge on Tomoyo for defending me, now, leave me alone if you value your neck. She won't attack you; she'll attack those close to you, that's how she works. Caso was mad at me, so she attacked the only person near me who couldn't defend herself, Tomoyo. Now, if you don't want her raped and beaten, act like you don't know me. Now looked like you were slapped." Sakura brought her hand close to her face and slapped the inside of her forearm; the large pop that followed made Li jump. She stormed back and shouted, "Li, if you ever lay a hand on me again or even mention that I know you, I'll rip your filthy little head from your shoulders." Li looked shocked and walked back in class, his cheek in his hand.

"Did the bitch slap you," Caso asked. Sakura rolled towards Caso and pulled her fist less then an inch from her made-up little face.

"He's lucky that's all I did," Sakura said, her voice like ice. She went back to her seat, flipped Li off, and opened up her book. The class was back to normal.

Lunch 

"Li," Eriol called, "What the hell happened this morning?"

"Come here," Li led the other two out towards the trees, making sure to keep away from Sakura and relayed everything that she had said to them.

"Caso sent them," Eriol asked, "That little whore! I outta wring her neck." Tomoyo just sat there.

"Yeah," Li said, "Sakura told us to stay away from her, for our own good."

"What ever happened to her," Tomoyo asked, "She's not all that complicated, but, she's hard to understand. She treats us better then friends, then shuns and insults us."

"Caso attacked you because you defended her," Eriol said, "She knows Kinomoto is to tough to take anything, so she'll attack those who defend her. No wonder she drives everyone away, I think she cares about us too much to befriend us. They were going to rape you Tomoyo, that's no joke, and Sakura knows she can't be everywhere. I just wonder how she knows that's what will happen?"

"Maybe it happened to her once," Li said, "Or something close to it." They sat in silence unaware of Sakura's own thoughts.

'What is up with them,' Sakura thought, 'Why are they different then everyone else? Why can't they just leave me alone? Why do they have to be no nice? Why do they have to care? People like them make it so hard to be alone, but I can't let anyone in, they will get hurt, and it will be my fault, as always.'

"What's up kid," Kero asked. He was hidden between her hair and the trunk of the tree.

"Just confused Kero," Sakura said, "I'm not used to people caring. I don't want to let someone in again, it's a recipe for disaster."

"Or they could help," Kero said, "You've been carrying many burdens over the years, even since before I met you. You've always had to take on responsibilities that adults would normally handle. From what you tell me you've had to grow up very quickly. You missed out on a childhood Sakura; you missed the trust involved that most children have. Sometimes you have to take a leap of faith, you're not very good at taking people on faith."

"You know," Sakura, said, "It's really weird hearing this form a stuffed animal." Kero frowned.

"Hey," he said, "I'm the guardian beast of the Clow. I'm older then you are!"

"Yeah," Sakura said, holding back a laugh, "But you're still less then ten inches tall and have little white wings with a poof ball on the end of your tail." Kero growled and pulled a strand of hair, she had to keep from yelping. "That hurt." Kero pouted and dove back into Sakura's bag. Sakura pulled the excess fabric of her hat down over her eyes and was ready to nap. The bell rang and Sakura sighed. "Gym class, oh joy."

Gym Class 

Sakura was changed in her normal record time, she was waiting on the bleachers for the teacher to announce what they would be doing today, hopefully it would not be dancing again. The use of three simultaneous cards had drained her, especially the use of Time. Suddenly Sakura felt like something was terribly wrong.

'I probably just left something in the locker room,' Sakura thought to herself and got up, walking back to the room. Once she was there she stopped in shock. Caso had Tomoyo up against a locker and was smacking the hell out of her.

"Little bitch," Caso screamed, "I'll teach you to mess with me again." Tomoyo was crying, they had got her while she was changing. She was in a skirt and bra; they had got her while she was vulnerable.

'Fucking coward,' Sakura thought, her hands were shaking, 'She knows she can't face me.' Sakura moved quicker then she had in her life without using her powers and grabbed Caso's wrist on a backswing. "Fucking coward," Sakura said, aloud this time. She cocked her right fist back and punched Caso, all the rage from last nights events and the ones she had just witnessed behind it. Caso slid across the room and hit the row of lockers. Her mouth was bleeding; Sakura loved the fact that Caso had braces. "If you're going to attack me, attack me. It is cowardly and dishonorable to attack those who know nothing of defending themselves. So, since you want a piece of me, come and get it." Caso was frozen in fear; the blow had shaken her confidence. "No? Didn't think so." Sakura turned and stalked away.

"Bitch," Caso yelled, grabbing a field hockey stick from a nearby bag and swung it with all the force in her body at the back of Sakura's head. A blow like that would kill Sakura if it contacted.

"Sakura," Tomoyo yelled, Sakura had already turned. Tomoyo finally understood why Sakura wore her gauntlets to school. Sakura brought her left fist around and deflected the blow away from her, she hit Caso in the face again and then in the ribs. Sakura ripped the field hockey stick away from her and threw it behind her, throwing Caso back against the locker.

"The next time," Sakura said, "Try attacking from the front, then I won't be so mad at you." Sakura turned. "Oh, and when your friends get out of the hospital, before you send them after me again, warn them that I don't like guys who hit girls. They got lucky this time because I had wounded to attend to." Sakura walked over to Tomoyo and helped her up, handing her the gym shirt. "Go on out Tomoyo," Sakura said, "I'll be right there."

"Thanks, Kinomoto," Tomoyo said, hefting her bag.

"Sakura," she corrected, and smiled. Tomoyo broke out into a smile and walked out, her hand wiping away the blood on her chin. Sakura turned back around, her emerald eyes glinting like knives. "Hear me Callie Caso," she said, taking two steps towards her, "If Tomoyo is attacked again, whether by more of your thugs or any random student you have working for you, I'm coming for you, and I won't be merciful. The guys last night were sent for a beating and rape, I don't trust adults to handle this, so I'll do it myself, I'll make sure everyone in the school knows what a bitch you really are. Then, after that, I'll make sure that no guy will ever want to come near you again, broken noses aren't all that attractive." Sakura turned on her heel, all the girls in the locker room followed her with their eyes. Sakura knew they would not say anything about it; Caso had them all in her palm. She smiled, 'Caso won't do anything for a while. I'll just have to be careful.'

"Sakura," Tomoyo called, lacing her shoes up. She waved them over to where she, Eriol, and Li were all sitting. Sakura hesitated for a moment, still unsure.

'It's a leap of faith Saku,' she told herself, 'Come on, you can't stop living.' A part of her told her that she would be hurt, but she faced it down. 'I've lived alone for all my life, lets just try this.' She grabbed her bag and climbed up to them.' "Hey guys," she said.

"What was that about," Eriol asked, still surprised at Sakura's mood swing.

"Just taking care of a little problem," Sakura said, "Caso was acting up again. Sorry about this morning, I wasn't sure how Caso would react to people talking to me, she's not normally nice to them."

"We can take care of ourselves," Li said.

"I know _you_ can," Sakura said, "By the way, Tomoyo, you're joining the dojo. I'll get you in a beginner self-defense class. 'No' is not an answer I will accept." Tomoyo just smiled.

"At this point," she said, "I don't care what my mother thinks is proper." Sakura smiled and Eriol put his arms around Tomoyo.

"Thank you," he said to Sakura, "I'll be glad when I don't have to send a guard down to her house every night." Sakura laughed with her friends. Everyone there saw Sakura laugh, it had never happened before, she had barely even smiled before that day. Caso was glaring, still unhappy that the hottest guy in the class was hanging out with her mortal enemy. Sakura caught the look and gave a wave, knowing how it would upset her.

'This isn't over,' Sakura thought, 'I'll have to keep my guard up.' The thought was quickly banished as Eriol almost fell of the bleachers in an attempt of being funny. "Eriol," Sakura said, shaking her head, "You're such a baka." The moment between the four was short-lived, the teacher came out and all noise stopped. Still, Sakura could not help but smile and hope this would turn out for the best. 'It will,' a small part of her said, 'Life has a way of working out like that; it's not all bad. You thought the Cards choosing you was ill fate, but then you wouldn't have met Kero and Yue, even if Yue isn't here yet.'

Thank you again for reading. Please review, I welcome all criticism and praise of my work. Flame me, just review.

-Verya


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, I'm back.

Here's the next chapter, to all my avid readers.

Thank you's will be at the end, I've decided that's better then before.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Read on fellow fans! (Oh, and so no one kills me, I still down own CCS)

Sakura opened the door to her house and punched in the number for the keypad. School had been good; homework was not all that bad and she had become friends with Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran very quickly. Kero gasped as she unzipped her bag.

"Finally," he said, "I thought you were going to leave me in there forever!"

"I never invited you to tag alone," Sakura replied, throwing him a pudding cup. She ate her own apple and smirked at Kero as he devoured the treat. "You know, if you keep eating like that you'll loose your figure."

"No I won't," Kero said, swallowing his pudding, "I happen to work out every day. Do you think I just sit around playing video games while you're gone."

"Yes, I do," Sakura said, "I'm going to the dojo. Do you want to stay here?"

"Sure," Kero replied, "Just keep your guard up and leave your phone on. I'll call you if I sense anything."

"I'm not allowed to have it in the dojo," Sakura said from the other room, "It'll be on vibrate. If it's really strong call the emergency extension and I'll think of a reason to get it. I'm leaving now." Sakura had her martial arts bag thrown over her shoulder. She put the alarm on 'stay' and locked the door behind her. She put her earphones in and roller bladed to the dojo. She had just gotten her uniform on when her sensei called her.

"Saku," he said, "Come here." Sakura bowed to the flags and entered her sensei's office, bowing at the door.

"Hai," she said.

"The police found fifteen boys beaten to a pulp in a nearby alley last night," he said, "Do you know anything of this? It looked like your work."

"Hai," Sakura said truthfully, "I caught them attempting to rape one of my friends, she knew nothing of the martial arts."

"So you were defending someone?"

"Hai. She is coming tonight, I have convinced her to join the self-defense class. You may speak to her and the other two boys who were present if you wish, sensei."

"I trust you Saku," he said, "But they came asking around here. It will seem suspicious if they get out and can identify you or the girl you protected."

"They know me from school sensei, I don't think they will bother me or her again."

"Be carefully Saku, people who stand up for what is right often are shunned. Do not cut yourself off from the world because you are righteous, remember, fists are not the only way to win a battle."

"Hai, sensei."

"Dismissed." Sakura bowed and went back to warming up. Sakura soon saw Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo walk in. Tomoyo was dressed in jeans and a tee, she carried a bag.

"Thank you for the loan Sakura," she said, Sakura's cloths were clean and dry. Eriol and Syaoran went to change.

"Come on," Sakura said, "Let's get you a uniform and some padding." Sakura led Tomoyo back to the sensei's office and bowed at the door. "Sensei."

"Come in Saku," he said.

"Sensei," Sakura said, respect in her voice, "This is Tomoyo Daidouji, she wishes to join in on our classes. May I get her a uniform and some equipment?"

"You may," he said. Sakura left the room after bowing again and led her down the hall to another door.

"Hm," Sakura said, looking at shelves of equipment, "You've about my size. Here's a medium tunic and breeches, and a spare for tomorrow." Sakura handed Tomoyo some white garments, the tunic had a low collar and some black edging.

"How come this is different," Tomoyo asked. Sakura wore black breeches with a white tunic.

"Belt-ranking," Sakura answered, pointing at rows of different colored sashes, "When you obtain your dan, or black-belt, you wear black breeches. When you get your eighth dan, you wear a black and gold uniform. It is the difference between a novice, an apprentice, and a master."

"Oh," Tomoyo said.

"Here's a hugo (chest-protector)," Sakura said, handing her a padded vest that laced in the back, "Some arm and leg guards and head-gear. Armor comes later, we don't teach you weapons until you get to your purple level." Tomoyo nodded. "Go change into that, there should be a white tee in the package, and meet me for warm-ups. Then I'll introduce you to your sensei."

"You don't teach," Tomoyo asked.

"I teach a later class," Sakura answered as they walked back into the locker room, "I work with initiates who are closer to changing their level. You'll work with me soon enough, don't worry. Change, then meet me out here." Eriol and Syaoran were already waiting, warming up and stretching while they were doing so.

"Hey Sakura," Eriol said as she joined them. "How's Tomoyo?"

"She's good, so you guys have decided to join?"

"Might as well," Syaoran answered, "It's closer to home then the other dojo, it's also much bigger."

"I'm glad," Sakura said, "We don't usually keep as many students as they get older, most of them drop out before they get their brown belt."

"To bad," Eriol said, sitting down and stretching his feet, "I think more people should take it."

"I encourage most girls to join," Sakura said, sinking into the splits, "I think every girl should know some basic form of self defense." Tomoyo soon joined them. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Mary." Mary was a tall woman with short blond hair; she had four gold stripes on her belt and was the same level as Sakura.

"Hey Saku," Mary said, "How are you?"

"I'm good," she replied, "I would like you to meet Tomoyo, she's joining the dojo."

"Self-defense," Mark asked.

"Yeah," she answered, "Sakura's making me join. Some guys tried to rough me up last night, but she stopped them."

"For a while, I bet," Mary said, "How many?"

"About fifteen," Sakura said, "They were a BNR group."

"I'm glad you insisted," Mary said, Tomoyo looked confused, "BNR stands for Beat and Rape, we get a lot of victims who join up. You were lucky. I'll make sure you get in with the judo group as well as our normal style." Tomoyo looked a little overwhelmed. "Relax kid, we don't bite here, we only kick your butt in the ring, and there's rules there."

"I have to go start my class," Sakura said, glancing at the clock, "And I have to get Eriol and Sayo placed. I'll see you after your lesson."

"Don't worry," Mary said, "I'll look after her. Come on." Tomoyo waved at Sakura and followed Mary over to a small group of girls, none of them had sashes. "Everyone, we have a new student." The five girls looked over from their stretching. "This is Tomoyo." Tomoyo bowed and the girls stood, returning the bow. "I'm looking to you to help her around the dojo. Teach her the warm-ups and then we'll work on falling today."

"Hai, sensei," the girls said, bowing. They welcomed Tomoyo warmly.

"Hi," one said, she wore glasses and had navy blue hair, "I'm Rose. Are you the one who sensei Saku rescued last night?"

"Does everyone know about that," Tomoyo asked. The other four nodded.

"The police came in last night about thirty minutes after she left," one girl, Yuki, said, "They asked us if we knew anything. Saku is known for rescuing girls she finds getting beat up. We all know it's her, but we pretend not to notice whenever the cops come asking."

"Yeah," another, Rina, said, "Last year, in Tokyo, I heard she ran out of a late class and stopped a mugging across the street." The other two were twins, Cara and Sarah, who had their own rumors about Sakura.

"It's not uncommon for Saku to bring a girl off the street in," Cara said.

"She made me and Cara join after we almost got our car stolen by a gang," Sarah continued, "We didn't even know who she was. She just beat the crap out of them and brought us here. That was six weeks ago. The other masters do the same though, they don't want us to be tournament fighters, they just want us to know how to defend ourselves."

"All of this is free of charge," Rose said, "I could never afford to come here, the sensei says I can come as long as I like. He says if I stay till I'm an initiate that I can work off my debt by teaching others, if not, then I'll pay him back by not getting beat up." They talked through warm-ups and Mary came back, all talking stopped. They girls taught Tomoyo the tradition and custom behind martial arts. There were times when all noise had to be stopped, situations when a bow was required (which is often), the rules of engagement, and how to address those people who were higher in rank. The most important thing Tomoyo learned was how to fall. The girls spent all night throwing each other down and rolling out of throws. After an hour Mary let them go, Tomoyo felt like she had been beat up all over again.

"How was your class," Sakura asked while they were changing.

"Ow," was all Tomoyo could manage to say, "I don't think I've ever been more tired in my life."

"Just wait till tomorrow," Sakura said, "Don't worry, you get used to it. It won't hurt as much once you learn how to properly fall, and trust me; once you know how to fall it's a breeze to your first sash. Most girls test for their white sash about ten weeks after they join." The walked out and waited for Touya, Eriol, and Syaoran. "I'm glad you decided to join."

"I talked to some of the other girls," Tomoyo said, "They all said you almost always brought kids in, asking them to join."

Sakura looked at her shoe, finding the boot very interesting. "Tomoyo, almost every female master brings girls in to train. Do you want to know why?" Tomoyo nodded. "When we moved here a lot of our old students followed us, that's why Touya and I came back here. In Tokyo we brought girls in off the street by the dozens. Girls get raped every day Tomoyo; it's one of the worse facts in life. As women, we usually see it as our responsibility to help anyone we can. That's why we work so hard here for nothing. If giving up an hour or two every day makes the world a safer place for women, we figure it's not that big a deal. One time, in Tokyo, a new student was raped and killed. Her sister was forced to watch and was raped herself, but she only barely survived. After she joined us the same guys found out she was alive and came for her. This time she killed two and paralyzed the other three. We didn't like the fact she caused so much damage, it's not encouraged to beat people up, but we thought of all the girls they raped. If her sister had been trained, she probably wouldn't have died." Tomoyo took it all in and realized how sheltered her life had been. Sakura soon brightened the mood when the boys walked out.

"Hey," Tomoyo said, "Why don't you all come over to my house and we'll have a sleepover. Tomorrow's Saturday, so we can watch movies all night."

"Sure," Syaoran and Eriol said at the same time.

"I'll just have to go home and grab a bag," Sakura said, "It's not far, I can be back here in twenty minutes."

"I'll give you a ride," Syaoran said, "I live two streets down from you, besides, your house is on the way."

"OK," Sakura said, "I'll be waiting." They all went their separate ways. Sakura rolled home as fast as she could (cutting though more then a few backyards) and walked in the back door. "Kero," she called, "I'm home."

"Hey Saku," he said, "Everything quiet?"

"Yup," she replied, "I'm going over to Tomoyo's tonight, I'll be back tomorrow, are you OK until then."

"I think I can handle myself," Kero said, flying upstairs after her, "Just leave your phone on in case anything happens. Don't forget about that spirit you sensed last night, it probably hasn't gone away."

"I know," Sakura said, throwing a bag together, "I'm taking the book with me and I'll leave my phone on." She ran back downstairs and pulled on her skates. "I'm locking the door!"

"See you," Kero called. He waited for a few seconds and turned on the TV and the Xbox. "Halo tournament, here I come!"

Sakura waited a few minutes sitting by her gate. Pretty soon Eriol and Syaoran came into view and were pedaling towards her. She waved and rolled over to them.

"You were going to give me a ride on that," Sakura asked, shaking her head. "You guys never think ahead." Syaoran shrugged. He pointed to a sturdy bar that was attached to the back of his bike.

"Grab on," he said, "I'll tow you." Sakura put the extra clip around her waist on and crouched, grasping the bar and turning her wheels.

"Go ahead," Sakura said. Syaoran and Eriol took off, Sakura soon had up enough speed to keep up with them and they got to Tomoyo's house in about twenty-five minutes.

"Whoa," Sakura said, staring at the mansion, "Tomoyo lives here!" They walked up to the door and she answered.

"Hey guys," she said, "Come on in." Sakura walked though the doorway and felt a shimmer of something, like a ghost of a spell. She shook her head, it was probably nothing. Eriol saw Sakura stop for a moment and heard his heart pound, he hoped she could not feel the protective spell he had woven around Tomoyo's house. Magic spells would raise many unwanted questions. He had to stop himself from sighing as she moved on.

'Something's strange here,' Sakura thought to herself as they walked upstairs, 'Something's different. I'll have to find out what it is. That was definitely a spell back there, but it was pretty old. Maybe someone lived here before Tomoyo who had a sense of magic. Wait, what if someone here is magic?'

Thank you all for reading.

Please review, all flames welcome.

Authors note: Many have asked where Yue is, the truth is that he's on his way. Don't forget, Sakura moved from Tokyo and it would seem weird if Yukito followed her, Touya has no idea that Sakura is the Card Captor. Yukito will be along, I just need to find a way to work him in. Suggestions are welcome.

Verya

To my Readers:

I love you all!

Special Thanks to:

Meow-mix23

Ffgirl-07

Youkaigirl64

VampireJazzy


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone.

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I hade to move back to boarding school and I didn't get my computer set up until this morning, so I'm updating now.

Thank you to all my readers, I love you all.

Special thanks to:

new moongirl

cherryblossomchick12

MunChixD

haruxsakura

ffgirl-07

cheerysakura88

Luner-z

VampireJazzy

CherryIzzy

Crazy Kawaii: Quick response, Thanks for the criticism. Sorry about the punctuation, but there was a virus on my computer and it somehow affected my word document, but it's fixed now. Thank you for the feedback.

meow-mix23

youkaigirl64

And last though certainly not least.

anime flower

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. (And I have to put this on EVERY page?) Also, I do not own any of the songs I use, most unfortunately.

Read on fellow fans

Sakura entered the mansion, really entered it. There were wide sweeping staircases made of marble and statues. Tomoyo was very rich, or at least she lived richly.

"This way," Tomoyo said, leading them upstairs, "We're going to be in my room." Tomoyo did not have a room, she had a whole wing. They settled down and Tomoyo ordered some pizza brought up.

"Lets watch a movie," Eriol suggested, "What do you girls want to watch." Syaoran sighed, expecting some chick flick, sure enough.

"Titanic," Tomoyo said, causing a groan from the boys.

"Aliens," Sakura said at the same time. The boys looked confused. "Or the Bourne movies." Sakura smiled, she hated all chick flicks, they were stupid and never happened in real life.

"Lets watch the Bourne movies," Tomoyo agreed, "Aliens is to scary."

"You think Aliens is scary?" Sakura pulled out some video rockers and a moon chair. Sakura sat in the chair, Li took a rocker, and Tomoyo curled up with Eriol in one of the other rockers. Then they all laughed, they had forgotten to put the disk in. Tomoyo slid in the Bourne Identity and turned out all the lights. Li looked at Sakura, curled up in her chair. She was like an angel, beautiful and cold. The pizza came in and they each grabbed a slice. Sakura and Li ended up very close to one another.

"Do you like these movies," Li whispered.

"Yes," Sakura answered, her voice equally hushed. "But I like the books better."

"Tough Matt Daemon is really hot," Tomoyo chimed in from her pizza.

"I must agree," Sakura said. "He is hot." The movie finished and they put in the Bourne Supremacy.

"How many more of these are they going to make," Eriol asked while they waited for the disk to load.

"They better make The Bourne Ultimatum," Sakura said, "I think my favorite movie is the first one, but my favorite book is the second." They sat through the first half of the movie, it was already nearly midnight. Suddenly Li looked over and noticed Sakura's right hand moving with the music. He looked at her hand again; she was directing the music, like a conductor would an orchestra.

"Where'd you learn that," Li asked. Sakura looked at him strangely. "The hand movement, where'd you learn it?"

"Oh," Sakura said, "I picked it up. Mother and Touya would take me to the Symphony when I was a child. I saw the conductor and memorized his movements. This music's a four count, it's very simple to conduct, oh, fight scene." Sakura's attention was directed back at the screen as Bourne took on yet another guy trying to kill him. They watched the rest of the movie and went to bed, but Sakura could not sleep, as usual.

Sakura lay in her sleeping bag, staring at the cline. She sighed; insomnia had bothered her for years. If she had been at home she would have used the sleep card to help her, but she was not home. Sakura got out of her bag and went to the window; she looked up at the stars. Li felt her move and woke up, he saw her illuminated by starlight and moonlight, her auburn hair glistening. She was beautiful, beautiful and cold, an angel of battle and war. He knew he should say something to her, but she was the kind of girl who needed her own space. He left her standing there and tried to close his eyes.

"Why do you watch me?" Sakura was still facing the window. Li had no idea how she heard him. It was almost creepy how she answered his mental question. "When you try to be silent, you usually end up holding your breath, that's what gave you away." A silence hung in the air. "The question still stands."

"I don't know." Li answered honestly.

"Go to sleep," Sakura said, "You need rest."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I'm sorry I woke you." Sakura mumbled something, Li could not make out the words, in truth she had mumbled a sleeping spell, unfortunately it only worked on other people. Li felt himself unable to keep his eyes open; he put his head down and fell into a deep dreamless sleep. Sakura stood at the window for a long time, until the early morning and streaks of dawn came though. She pulled on her clothes and got ready to leave. Everyone else was still asleep. She had her workout cloths with her. She pulled on a leotard and a tee shirt. She slipped on her sneakers and some leg warmers.

"Excuse me," she asked a servant, "Is there anywhere I can work out?"

"Hai," the servant said, "We have a dance room you may use." Sakura's eyes sparkled at the sound of a dance room. She followed the servant downstairs to where the gym and other workout rooms were. Sakura was led into the dance room and her jaw dropped, it was beautiful.

Syaoran opened his eyes to sunlight creeping through the blinds. He looked at his watch; it was a little after ten thirty. He rolled over to find a rolled up sleeping bag and a note.

'To whoever wakes up first: I'm working out in the dance room, come get me when you wake up. Thank you, Sakura.' Li stood up and went to find Sakura, only clad in his pajama bottoms. He quietly opened the door and slipped into the room. Sakura was listening and dancing to Linkin Park, an American rock band. The song was Frgt/10.

_From the top to the bottom_

_Bottom to top I stop_

_At the core I've forgotten_

_In the middle of my thoughts_

_Taken far from my safety_

_The picture's there_

_The memory won't escape me_

_We're stuck in a place so dark, you could hardly see_

_A manner of matter that splits with the words I breathe_

_And as the rain drips acidic questions around me_

_I block out the sight of the powers that be_

_Duck away into the darkness, times up_

_I wind up in a rusted world with eyes shut_

_So tight that it blurs into the world of pretend_

_And the eyes ease open and it's dark again_

_From the top to the bottom _

_Bottom to top I stop _

_At the core I've forgotten _

_In the middle of my thoughts _

_Taken far from my safety _

_The picture's there _

_The memory won't escape me _

_But why should I care_

_In the memory you'll find me _

_Eyes burning up _

_The darkness holding me tightly _

_Until the sun rises up_

_Listen to the sound, dizzy from the ups and downs_

_And nauseated by the polluted rock that's all around_

_Watchin the wheels of cars that pass_

_I look past to the last of the light and the long shadows it casts_

_A window grows and captures the eye_

_And cries out yellow light as it passes me by_

_And a young, shadowy figure sits in front of a box_

_Inside a building of rocks with antennas on top_

_Now, nothing can stop in this land of the pain_

_The same lose, not knowing they were part of the game_

_And while the insides change, the box stays the same_

_And the figure inside could bear anybody's name_

_The memories I keep are from a time like then_

_I put on my paper so I could come back to them_

_Someday i'm hopin to close my eyes and pretend_

_That this crumpled up paper can be perfect again_

_From the top to the bottom _

_Bottom to top I stop _

_At the core I've forgotten _

_In the middle of my thoughts _

_Taken far from my safety _

_The picture's there _

_The memory won't escape me _

_I'm here at the podium talking, the ceremonial offerings_

_Dedicated to urban dysfunctional offspring_

_What's happening_

_City governments are eternally napping_

_Trapped in greedy covenants, causin urban collapsing_

_Bullets that scar souls, with dark holds, get more than your car stole_

_Some hearts be blacker than charcoal_

_For real, this society's deprivation depends not on our differences, but the separation within_

_No preparation is made, limited aid, minimum wage_

_Livin in a tenement cage where rent isn't paid_

_Tragedy within a parade_

_The darkness overspread like permanent plauge_

_I'm the forgotten_

_In the memory you'll find me _

_Eyes burning up _

_The darkness holding me tightly _

_Until the sun rises up_

Sakura turned, a towel in her hand, Li was watching her. She was hot, sweaty, and breathing hard. He stared at her for a moment more and then fled. Leaving her watching after him, a towel in her hand. Sakura, still panting slightly, dried her face on the towel and shook it off. She showered and braided her hair, by the time she was done Eriol and Tomoyo were awake and dressed and eating. Sakura took an apple and ate in, listening in on the conversation.

"Magic is actually one of the most misunderstood subjects in history," Eriol said, "People often think it's evil and impure, where most magic is pure and good. You will very rarely run into a sorcerer who wants world domination."

"Though I assume you do come across one every century or so," Sakura said, "Just as people are somewhat evil, all magic is somewhat evil."

"Usually magic is just a tool," Li said, "Like a gun or sword. People use them, the same with magic. Magic itself has no purpose, it just is, unless someone harnesses and controls it. Usually you never get pure magic anymore, just reincarnations and hand-me-down magic. Usually spirits bound within items, everyday items."

"You seem pretty knowledgeable about magic," Sakura said, "That's pretty rare these days. You usually have people who are superstitious and cheap magic tricks." Sakura looked at Li, almost daring him to explain his source of knowledge. He had just, basically, described the Clow Cards. Li was almost sweating, he could not just say that he was the descendant of a magician and was born to capture magic cards. He was saved by a cell phone alarm tone.

Sakura froze, the tone her phone was playing she had never heard before. It was the tone Touya used during emergencies. Sakura's hands shook as she picked up the phone, closing her eyes, daring herself to slip it open. 'What if he's back? What if he found us?'

Tomoyo saw Sakura close her eyes, she was frightened. Sakura was frozen in fear, like she knew something terrible was going to happen. Sakura picked up the phone and listened to the person on the other end, her face paled several shades and she closed the phone shut.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"I need to get to Touya's," she said, "Can I get a ride? I'm not really sure I can blade there right now."

"Sakura," Li asked, "What's wrong?" She was shaking, he could tell that only need and sheer will was holding her together. Shell shock was the only thing that kept her from taking this and moving on like she normally did. This was something that he had never seen before, but he knew it was something that could only happen to her with a tragedy. One wrong word and she could snap.

"Someone's kidnapped my nephew," she said.

So, what do you think.

Review please, flame even. I love all review of my work.

Thank you for reading.

Verya


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everybody, I'm back.

Thank you to all my readers.

**Special Thanks to:**

**tasi**

**new moongirl**

**MunChixD**

**cherryblossomchick12**

**ffgirl-07**

**iceboltmage**

**Luner-z**

**meow-mix23**

**VampireJazzy**

**cheerysakura88**

**youkaigirl64**

**anime flower**

Sakura was barely calm enough to lead Tomoyo's driver to Touya's house. The car had barely stopped before jumped out and ran in. There were cop cars there and a dark aura surrounding the house. Sakura walked right up the sergeant.

"What's going on?" The sergeant looked at her like she was nothing and turned back to the other cop. "My name is Sakura Kinomoto, I'm the aunt and I have a right to know what's going on."

"Regular kidnapping case," the sergeant said, "Just go inside young lady, we have everything under control."

'No, you really don't.' Sakura thought to herself, but went inside anyway. Sakura ran in the door, Touya's wife was away judging a tournament. Touya was there; he looked completely and utterly lost. "Touya," she yelled. He looked up at her, his eyes empty.

Li looked as Sakura ran into the house after talking to the cop. He and the others followed. What he saw would stay with him the rest of his life. Touya looked at Sakura as she called out his name. His eyes were completely empty; Li could only imagine how he felt. His son was gone, his whole world, his future, everything was gone.

Touya looked at his baby sister and burst into tears, he lunged for her and Sakura caught his frame. He was much larger then she was and Sakura was brought to her knees, he was hanging onto her shoulders. Touya Kinomoto, a grown 24-year-old man, was sobbing his eyes out into his younger sisters shirt.

Sakura just held her brother close, if he would fit on her lap he would have been there. Sakura held him there are he cried and let him pour out his soul. The picture he was looking at said so much about who she was as a person. She was holding her older brother, whom Li could guess had raised her since childhood, and comforting him. She just held him, after a while he lowered his arms and Sakura just held him. The person who had been the rock in her life, who she could always count on to be strong, was now looking to her. Li decided that the world was very screwed up when the old looked to the young for leadership and guidance in times of turmoil. While he was watching some of the Sakura he had seen earlier with her nephew came back.

She began rocking slightly and humming a little tune, he was soon relaxed and asleep. She held him for a long time, his arms still around her, until they relaxed and she was able to move. Sakura looked up and saw them. She laid Touya on the floor and put a pillow under his head. Hours had past without them noticing.

"Can you take me back to my house," Sakura asked. There was a strange look in her eyes, they had seen the rage when she had taken on the guys who attacked Tomoyo, but this was different. This was pure and utter hatred. Li could see Sakura's hands shake as she got in the limo. They drove to her house and Sakura moved through it like a woman with a purpose. She had already been up in her room and was back down packing a bag when by the time the other three got in.

"Sakura," Tomoyo asked, "What are you doing?" Out on the table was a large variety of knives, swords, throwing stars, and brass knuckles. There was also three days worth of spare food and a black bundle. She was busy putting all this in a black backpack like checking off the items on a list.

"I'm going after him," Sakura said, "I'm going after the son of a bitch and I'm going to get Yukito (not that Yukito, Touya named his son for Yukito/Yue) back."

"Sakura," Eriol said, "You're crazy, he's probably a grown man. Let the cops handle this."

"Cops can't do anything," Sakura said, strangely calm, "Cops watch and wait, they don't know how to help anyone. They can't help anyone because they're to damn scared. Cops have rules, they don't shoot to kill and they let people take hostages. Cops can't do shit. I'm going out myself." Sakura put the strap over one shoulder and took her walking stick up. She walked towards the door.

"Sakura, no," Li said, standing in her way. Sakura gave him a death glare that would have stopped a tsunami; Li involuntarily stepped to the side. She moved past him and Li grabbed the other shoulder strap and pulled, the zipper pull was caught in his hand also. Sakura turned as the bag was pulled form her shoulder, it flipped upside down and she gasped. The book and Kero fell out. Sakura gasped and went to her knees to catch Kero, but the book fell open and the Cards scattered all over the floor, even back to Eriol. Li looked in shock, still holding the bag. Sakura reached for the cards but Li grabbed her wrist, twisting it painfully, two Cards in his free hand. He was angrier then he had ever been in his life. "You have five seconds to explain this before I punch your lights out."

**So, they finally find out she's got the Cards.**

**What happens next? You'll have to wait, though not as long as last time. I'll update sooner, I promise. (This is not the only Fanfic I am writing right now (7 fics) and I've got school.)**

**Thank you for reading, please review, but I love all my readers.**

**Verya**


	9. Chapter 9

Important! 

Authors Note: To all my readers: I know that it has been a while since I last updated. I owe you all an explanation for the delay. The truth is, now that I'm back in school, I do not have as much time as I had in the summer. On top of my military (boarding school) duties I am taking eight classes, which means no lunch and lots of homework. Please, bear with me. I was able to update quickly over the summer, but I am afraid that the time between updates will be longer now that I am back in school. Thank you all for reading. I will update as soon as I can. I love you all! Thank you very much.

Verya

Thank you to all my readers, I love you all.

Special Thanks to:

Onijinn

ffgirl-07

xKawaiixIndox

litod3vil

cheerysakura88

new moongirl

cherryblossomchick12

anime flower

cherriblossomxz

CherryIzzy

Freyarri

And

VampireJazzy

Read on fellow fans! (I don't own CCS)

Sakura looked into Li's eyes, he knew about the Cards. He was painfully twisting her wrist, and she was letting him.

"Did you hear me?" Li asked, cocking his fist back, two Cards clenched in it. She heard the pain of the Cards and gasped, it felt like her ribs were being crushed. The pain of not being able to breathe was washing all her training away. Kero was not going to let this stand.

"Let her go!" He shouted, flying at his face. Li backed away, but still held onto her wrist.

"Sayo," Eriol called, slipping him into a head-lock. "Sayo, let Sakura go." Li let Sakura go and threw the Cards in her face as Eriol released him.

"Explain!" Li shouted.

"It's quite simple Syaoran," Eriol said, "Sakura is the Card Captor. She had sealed the Cards and made them her own."

"I don't have time for this," Sakura said, summoning the cards back to her. "I need to find Yukito." Li made a complex movement with his hands and sealed the door shut.

"You're not leaving," he growled, glowing green. Sakura glowed pink with her aura and turned back, her voice deepening.

"Do you honestly think your pitiful family magic can stop me?" She looked at him, her eyes turned pink and glowed. "I am the master of the Clow Cards and you will not stop me from anything I wish to do." Li charged her, but he never got within an arms length of her. Sakura loosed her powers and threw him across the room with her aura, he hit the wall and slunk down. Sakura calmed and the light receded back into her body as she controlled herself. "I'm leaving, if you wish to accompany me, you may, just don't slow me down." Sakura walked outside and used the Change card to get into her fighting costume. She was now wearing black boots and leggings with a black tunic. She wore an emerald silk shirt under the tunic and had a brilliant blue belt that the cards hung from, the trim on the costume was gold and there was a red Clow symbol on the back.

"We're coming," Li said, thankfully they were all dressed darkly.

"Come on," Sakura said, "We're driving." Sakura led them to the garage, inside was four or five racing cars.

"Damn," Eriol said, "Where'd you get these."

"That is none of your concern," Sakura said, walking over to a mustang, "Come on, we're going downtown."

"Now?" Tomoyo asked, "But now is when all the creeps are out."

"Exactly," Sakura said, "I've got one day before you guys have to go back to school. We're going to talk to some people." Li still remained quiet, he was still smoldering, something told Sakura that they would have a major hash out after Yukito was found.

"I thake it their reputations are lees then reputable," Eriol said, "Choseing you black garb and such." Sakura had just slapped a magnetic deal over all the identifying symbols of the car to it would appear a painted junk-bucket, she had also pulled a skull cap over her hair and tucked the rest up under it.

"Lets go," she said, getting in, "Don't scratch the leather. Tomoyo, get in the back with Eriol. Just do everything I say and don't talk. We're not going to a church social." Sakura got in and put Kero on the dashboard, starting up the car and shifting it into gear. She peeled out of the garage and closed it with her remote. Sakura was a good driver, if Li knew she was not so busy he would say that she was a drag racer. She took them downtown through some rougher places until she came to an alley with at least fifteen people in it. Their hands went to their backs as Sakura turned off her headlights.

"Who is there," one asked, walking forward. They were all dressed in black or similar colors and looked ready to open fire on any intruders.

"It's Saku," Sakura said, "I need to talk to Kyoko."

"Saku," one said, "We didn't recognize you." A few flashlights turned on and were directed at the young woman. "What's up?"

"Private business," Sakura replied, her manner had changed once again, this girl had a million masks. She was standing with her weight on one foot, both looking submissive and aggressing. She removed something from under her tunic, it was a pack of cigarettes.

'She smokes?' Tomoyo thought to herself. 'I wouldn't expect someone with such self-respect would smoke.' Sakura leaned back against a box and a man walked out.

"Saku," he said, obviously the leader of the gang. He clapped Sakura's hand and came it to pat her back. "How are you blossom?"

"Not good Kyoko," Sakura said, "Someone gone after my blood. My nephew to be exact."

"It wasn't our group," Kyoko said, "We don't touch blood if we got a grudge. You know that, plus, we don't hunt out own."

"Smoke?" Sakura offered him a cigarette after putting one between her own lips. Kyoko took one and Sakura lit them both up. Many anti-smokers there would say that Sakura could flirt with smoke, the grey smoke coming from between her lips was one of the most sensual things about her. "I know you guys didn't do it, but they got past my brother. I was wondering if anyone down here had a grudge on me and would be willing to take blood for it?" Kyoko puffed some smoke, looking at Sakura's lips. Eriol suddenly understood how she earned the respect of a gang when she was sworn against them as a dan, she had charmed the leader.

"I'm not sure," Kyoko said, "But I could find out." Sakura blew some more spoke from her lips.

"Could you?" Sakura asked. She looked up at him.

"For a price," Kyoko said, moving closer to her. All those in hearing range knew exactly what he was talking about. Sakura looked at him.

"How much?" She knew what he wanted, but it was not something she could give him.

"Half an hour," Kyoko said.

"One kiss," Sakura said. "No more, no less. You know how I am."

"French," Kyoko said, unwilling to give in, "Groping allowed." Sakura's hand shifted to her hip where her concealed knife was, she could not believe she was bartering her body like this. It was not right, she could not let him violate her as such. Then she thought of Yukito, was a kiss so much to ask for his life, she decided that is was not. Sakura did not notice Li's hands begin to shake in anger.

"No groping," Sakura said. "I have my rights and you have yours. Now we're talking about the life of a little boy." Kyoko nodded and leaned towards her. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and let her lips slide over his, her tongue running across his teeth. His arms went around her back and he leaned against her. Sakura had to fight down her instinct to shove him away, she kept thinking of Yukito, she was doing this for him. Sakura let him get his hand to the small of her back before she backed away and out of his arms. Lit was grinding his teeth by now, wanted every bit to get out and pummel Kyoko into the ground, though he did not now why.

"Damn Saku," Kyoko said, inhaling smoke again, "If I had known you were such a good kisser, I would have stolen one sooner."

"And died," Sakura said, breathing smoke in his face, "Don't make this a habbit. You know how to find me." Sakura ground the spent cigarette to the ground with her boot and walked back to the car, getting silently in and backing out of the alley. She did not turn her lights on until they were fifty feet away. Then she had the distance between them to spit, wipe her mouth, and put a stick of gum in.

"Who the hell was that?" Li asked, still angry. "And why were his hands all over you?"

"Kyoko," Sakura said, "He's the gang leader, just one of my contacts from downtown. If you don't smoke and you don't drink, don't go to him. That's why I got used to smoking, he'll have some information for me. He was all over me because that was all I could give him, he requires a price for everything. I don't care what I have to do, as long as Yukito gets home safe."

"So you'd let someone use you?" Tomoyo asked. "Doesn't that go against your principles?"

"In a way," Sakura answered, "Tomoyo, let me ask you something. If someone had a knife at Eriol's throat and the only price you had to pay to set him free was a kiss, would you do it?"

"Yes," Tomoyo said, "I would."

"How is what I did any different?" Sakura looked back. "I don't like letting people in, I espically don't like using my body but, if Yukito could be back in Touya's arms at this moment, I'd fuck him." Tomoyo looked at Sakura, she loved her nephew, she was willing to die for him. Sakura kept driving, summing to a warehouse.

"Where are we know?" Eriol asked.

"DBO," Sakura answered, "It's where dance groups battle it out, it used to be a boxing gym, then Xiao came from China and converted it into a dance ring. I know some people in here, just act like you own the place and your in."

"In what?" Tomoyo asked.

"The group," Sakura answered, walking in the club. She honestly looked like she owned the place, throwing both doors open at the same time and not even flinching as blinding light met the groups eyes.

"Kinno," one, quite large, guard said. "I thought you didn't roll here no more." He clapped her on the back and she clapped him on the back too.

"Times change," Sakura said, adopting yet another urban accent. "I need to talk to Xaio."

"No one sees Xaio," he said, "You know that Kinno."

"It's personal Vin," Sakura said, "I made this place for you guys, can't I just visit once in a while?"

"And we paid you well for dancing," Vin said, "No one every just visits. This your crew?"

"I don't battle no more Vin," Sakura said. She acted like she was the biggest guy there, when Vin was twice her size, and he repected her. Eriol and Li did not want to know what she had done to get in with this crowd. "How about I beef it up." Sakura took out a wad of twenties. "I'll triple it in five mintues if you got any big timers here willing to bet." Vin looked at the money and back at Sakura. He took out a raido.

"Hey Xaio," Vin said.

"I ordered that I was not to be disturbed tonight," a voice came over, "What is it?"

"It's Kinno," Vin answered, "She wants to see you."

"You know the deal," Xaio said, "She better have something I want." Sakura took the radio.

"I'll have it Xaio," Sakura said, "Just give me seven minutes." Sakura handed the radio back to Vin and motioned for the three to follow her. She led them to an amazingly thick crowd and passed through it like water through a pipe, the three following close behind her. She walked right up to the ring and there were two groups battling it out in a dance contest. The place was truly amazing. People were dancing everywhere, there were dance stares from all around the world on the walls. One wall held trophies and awards that people from the club had won. Over in one corner was a large podium with a hat on it, just a regular black ball cap with a cherry blossom decal pm the brim.

'No f'ing way.' Li thought to himself and Sakura put her hand to a fingerprint pad and took the hat from the glass case. She put in on and walked right up to the ring where two challenge groups were ready to duke it out.

"And in this corner…" The announcer never finished his sentence, Sakura had begun to radiate cold air waves and the crowd had moved away from her, making her the clear subject of his eyes. "It's Kinno." The whole crowd turned and faced Sakura She made eye contact with no one.

"Hey Lex," she said to the announcer, "I want a battle."

Like it? Hate it? Just review please, I welcome all criticism of my work.

Thank you for reading, I'll update as soon as possible.

Verya


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, I'm back! 

**Nywho, sorry it's so long between updates, I've had huge writing inspiration and typed out a few chapters, I'm posting as soon as I finish proofing.**

**Hannon le na (Thank you to):**

**Meika-chan**

**Cherie Blosoms**

**SmiLe Of PuRe**

**cherryblossomchick12**

**anime flower**

VampireJazzy 

**KuraLi**

**xKawaiixIndox**

**MunChixD**

**Onijinn**

**EvilSugaCherryBlossom**

**dangerous emerald**

**ffgirl-07**

**youkaigirl64**

**And**

**All my readers, I love you all and Hannon Le so much for reading.**

**Well peeps, if you haven't guessed: I do not own CCS or any of my songs.**

**Anyway, read on fellow fans!**

Lex said nothing. He just motioned for her to come up and she did. Sakura ducked under the ropes and stood in the corner. The two groups who were about to battle were furious. The leader of one got right up in Sakura's face and started shouting.

"Little bitch," he said, "It's my round, I've been waiting five fucking weeks to get in the ring." Sakura looked over at Lex, annoyed. He walked over and grabbed the guy by his collar and hauled him away.

"Looks like manners have changed since I was last here," Sakura said. She held up the wad of cash. "I got five grand on any group who wants to battle, that includes the rude barbarian over there." The man raised his middle finger to Sakura, who did nothing. She pulled her hoodie sleeve down and reached over to smack him across the face with it. "I guess that settles it, you and your crew vs. me." The guy looked at her and laughed.

"You think that one punk kid can beat my crew?" He asked.

"3 to 1 odds," Sakura said, "Considering that I'm by myself." Lex said nothing, he just stood there with him arms crossed knowingly.

"Come on man," one member of the offending crew said, "It's easy cash." Sakura smiled

"Lets do it," he said. The other group got out of the ring and the two faced off.

"All right everyone," Lex said, "I want a clean battle." He turned to Sakura and whispered. "Kick ass." Sakura nodded and tilted her hat over her left eye and down, indicating that she would go second.

The group was pretty good. They pulled off some good jumps and had some good group moves. Still, they only had three really good dancers, and Sakura knew she could beat them with both her arms broken. They kept waiting for her to take up the challenge, but Sakura never did. She was old school; they let their opponents finish their dance before beginning their own. The group was beginning to tire and mess up. The leader made a signal and the group hit a final pose. Sakura made eye contact with the DJ and he switched records. Sakura kept her hat tilted, but walked out and took her starting pose.

I cannot take this anymore

I'm saying everything I've said before

All these words they make no sense

I find bliss in ignorance

Less I hear the less you'll say

But you'll find that out anyway

Just like before...

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I find the answers aren't so clear

Wish I could find a way to disappear

All these thoughts they make no sense

I find bliss in ignorance

Nothing seems to go away

Over and over again

Just like before...

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

Break break break break break

shut up when I'm talking to you

shut up shut up shut up

shut up when I'm talking to you

shut up shut up shut up shut up

I'm about to break

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

Break break break break break break

shut up when I'm talking to you

shut up shut up shut up

shut up when I'm talking to you

shut up shut up shut up shut up

I'm about to break

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

The crowd roared. It was pretty obvious who the winner was.

"And that, everyone," Lex announced as Sakura took her prize money, "Was Kinno, one of our original dancers and five time club champion. The only battler who ever went undefeated!" Sakura took off her hat, barely even sweating, and replaced it in the glass case. She then went back to Vin.

"Xaio will see you," Vin said, "But your crew will have to stay."

"They're not my crew," Sakura said, "And they don't roll like I do." She had basically called them wimps and weaklings without actually revealing that they did not belong to the club. Li was having no trouble fitting in, but Eriol and Tomoyo stuck out like sore thumbs.

"He won't like that," Vin said.

"He'll deal," Sakura said, "Or I'll start battling somewhere else and you can kiss your crowds goodbye." Vin nodded and took the four up to another room, Sakura in the lead. Inside was a bald Chinese man in his mid-twenties.

"Kinno," he said from his chair, "It's been a while." Sakura threw the money on the table.

"Sixteen grand" she said, "I need information."

"Always straight to business Kinno," Xiao said, "Why don't you sit down, have a drink. Would your friends like anything?" Sakura sat but motioned for the others to remain standing behind her back. Eriol suddenly understood, she looked stronger with people behind her. Sakura was just

"I'm here for business Xiao," Sakura said, "Should I take my money somewhere else?" Xiao lit up a cigar. (author's note: Sakura does not smoke, she only uses the act to get information from gang leaders and other scum, she's actually very anti-smoking.)

"What kind of information?" Xiao asked.

"Blood," Sakura said, "Someone's gone after mine, I need to know who."

"That may be a little difficult," Xiao said, standing, "But I'm sure we can come to an agreement."

"The agreement is sixteen," Sakura said, "You can take it or I'll take it elsewhere. It's your choice." Xiao said nothing; he just looked out the large glass windows on his club. Sakura sighed and gathered her money from the desk. "I'd say it was a pleasure Xiao, but I guess we did not complete business transactions."

"I never answered you," Xiao said. "When I say difficult I mean dangerous. Kidnappings are not easy to understand." Sakura made a hand signal behind her back and Vin moved to the door. Sakura suddenly flew at Xiao and threw him on the desk. Vin took out the other two guards and turned on Xiao. "Vin," Xiao said, "You rutting whore! When did she buy you?" (Touya's wife is also an accountant, she makes wise investments)

"Eighteen grand is a large investment," Vin said, "It's a bigger bonus then you pay me."

"No one knows there's been a kidnapping," Sakura said, "So, Xiao, you will tell me who's running it or I'll blow your entire operation (drug running off the pier) right open."

"You'll be arrested too," Xiao said, "You made us Kinno, everyone knows you, I can make it look like you're a dealer."

"But I'm an honor student with a clean record," Sakura said, "I also do volunteer work down at the station, they all know me there too. So the question is: who's a court going to believe, an ex-con out of China or the girl who helps bring in the bad guys? It's completely up to you." Xiao told her everything he knew, which was not much. All he had been was the pointer, he had fingered Sakura one night, showing the boy's kidnappers exactly who she was. He had thought that they were kidnapping Sakura, not her nephew. Sakura broke Xiao's arm in three places and left him. Vin nodded to her, he would be all right. Sakura left Xiao the money, he had given her the information, and she checked her watch, they needed to get back.

"I can't believe you broke his arm," Tomoyo said, "You just snapped it in half."

"Thirds. He had something to do with Yukito's kidnapping," Sakura said, "He's lucky that's all I did. It's late, we should be getting back. It will look suspicious if we all go missing on the night Yukito was kidnapped." Sakura drove them all back to the house. She knew Li was just waiting to explode. She let them all in, Kero on her shoulder, and walked them to the kitchen. They all sat down and Sakura looked at Li. "Syaoran, I will answer and all questions you have. I'll get you back home tomorrow so you can finish your homework before Monday." Li looked at her.

"How did you find the Clow Cards?"

"I had been in Tokyo for a few years," Sakura said, "I was in the basement of our house that Touya had gotten. I was nine, almost ten. I found an old book with a beast on the front and a moon on the back, when I opened it the Windy card was on the top. I said its name and the cards were scattered."

"How long ago did you seal them?" Eriol asked.

"I sealed them all a few months after my tenth birthday," Sakura explained, "I transformed them all to myself right before my eleventh birthday. The Cards have been mine for five years."

"How did you get your powers?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know," Sakura said, "I wasn't aware magic existed until I found the Cards."

"How many Cards have you made?" Eriol asked.

"Not many," Sakura answered, "I've captured three roaming spirits into Card form and harnessed their power. I no longer use the wand unless I'm sealing a spirit away."

"Why did she get the Cards?" Li was looking at Eriol. "I was supposed to get them."

"I don't know Syaoran," Eriol said, "We know there was supposed to be two connected to the cards and that one would show sooner then the other. Sakura was the first one in the prophecy Syaoran, not you. It was never mentioned that Syaoran Li, descendant of Clow Reed would be the one to control the cards and his cousin Me Lin Li would be his second. It was never determined." Eriol had left out a large part of the prophecy that even Yelan did not know, Kero looked at Eriol. They both knew the prophecy.

"What is this about a prophecy?" Sakura asked, her attention on Kero.

"Sealed away as they once were," Kero began to say, almost chanting. Eriol joined in. "The seal shall be broken and the beast released. Scattered and torn the powers shall be. To once be sealed back to harmony. One beast will help and guard, the other will test and fight. When the two return the cards shall change, a new star will rise. The second shall come later, less powerful but to save. A special power shall be awarded, though they are not the shining one." They both ended, finishing the prophecy in their mind. 'The shining and the second, the same soul, torn in half. When they are one so shall the powers be.'

"So," Li said, "It is Sakura who is the star, not me?"

"It would seem so," Eriol said, "And something tells me that if you two have finally met, life is about to be very interesting." Li and Sakura looked at each other, knowing that Li would have to save her life one day.

Well, sorry for the short chapter. My next few will be longer and a hell of a lot more interesting.

Review please, I like flames since it's cold in my building. I don't know why, but my Colonel like to keep the place about 40˙.

Cormamin niuve tenná ta elea lle aú. (My heart shall weep until it sees thee again)

Hannon le. (thank you)

Verya


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey peep's I'm back._

_**Hannon Le Na (Thank you to (replies also)):**_

_**PnkSaKuRaSyAoRaNS2: lemons? Not really sure, it heats up a little more. Still, if you want lemons, well, maybe.**_

_**Note: If anyone has an opinion on adding lemons (if you don't know what that is: smack! You should not be reading this story!) review and let me know.**_

_**gamma-rae: ok, the prophecy is not supposed to be understood until later, that's why two non-main characters know about it. Also, Yue is coming, very soon. And yes, sorry if I did not make this clear, all the cards are Star Cards.**_

_**youkaigirl64: I hope this is quick**_

_**anime flower: It gets better (I hope).**_

_**And (one of my most loyal)**_

_**Vampire Jazzy.**_

_**Well, peeps, another chapter. I don't own CCS.**_

_**Read on fellow fans!**_

Sakura did not sleep that night, she could not. She lay awake in her bed, worried. It was Monday when the sun rose. Sakura had her shake, but could not finish it. Food did not appeal to her rolling stomach. She sat down, wearing a black tank top and her leggings. Another day of work was gone, she still had minimal information on Yukito and now she was loosing her three friends. She would be alone in her search from now on, and every day lessened the chances that Yukito was alive.

"Morning Sakura," Li said, shirtless. Sakura did not reply. She just sat at the table, staring at her mug. Something tugged on Syaoran's heart to see her in such a state; his Sakura was never weak or sad. "Hey." He walked over to her and sat next to her, wrapping his strong arms around her. "Don't worry, we'll find him." Sakura put her hand on arm, she felt so safe in his arms, like nothing could ever harm her again. From the sound of his voice he had forgiven the fact that she had gotten what was rightfully his by heritage. Sakura closed her eyes and felt a tear could her vision; she blinked it back, turning to face him.

"Syaoran," she said very quietly. He had not let her go and he was mere inches from her face. Sakura froze, her insides caved in and blood rushed to her face. Sakura did not remember exactly how it happened. He had kissed her, or maybe she had kissed him, or maybe their lips just melded. Sakura felt his arms tighten around her and her own arms slip around his neck.

Syaoran could have shouted. Sakura had let him in and kissed him. They stood and pulled each other closer. Syaoran picked Sakura up and placed her gently on the counter as they continued to explore each other's mouths. Syaoran tried to draw back and catch his breath, but Sakura wrapped her wiry legs around him, pulling him closer into the kiss. Syaoran moaned as he felt warm legs pull him closer to her. He pulled her hair from its ponytail and ran his hands down the silky mane. His fingers brushed boldly down her sides and lower back. Sakura made a small sound in the back of her throat, somewhere between a moan and a gasp; it only drove Syaoran wilder. Her body was betraying her. The two finally parted their heated transactions and they were still close, arms and bodies entwined.

"Sakura," Syaoran sighed, the sounds tumbled from his lips like poetry. He ran his fingers through her hair and held the back of her neck. Sakura felt strange flushes traveling through her body, treacherous to her mind. She knew she had to find Yukito, but her body was betraying her, overriding her mind. Her heart was in control now. She kissed Syaoran again, passionately. Syaoran was just as surprised as Sakura had been, her fingers traced over his chest and arms, settling around his neck. One of Syaoran's arms encircled Sakura's waist, holding her to him. The other cradled her neck as they deepened the kiss.

Eriol had just woken up, Tomoyo by his side. She still had nightmares, and that was understandable. He was surprised at how much had recovered already in such a short amount of time. Eriol smiled on her sleeping from. His Tomoyo was strong and resilient like that. He walked down the stairs to the kitchen and his jaw hit the floor. Syaoran, shirtless, had Sakura, scantily clothed, on the counter with her legs wrapped around him and they were making out.

'Well,' Eriol thought to himself from the doorway, 'My little descendant has already fallen for our little flower.' Eriol, very quietly, turned around and walked back upstairs. Tomoyo was awake.

"Hey," she said, looking very sexy in a tank top and boxers. "I thought you were going to get breakfast."

"Morning Sexy," Eriol said. "And I think we're going to stay out of the kitchen for a while."

"Why?"

"Syaoran and Sakura are getting rather friendly." Eriol sat down next to Tomoyo and threw the covers over his legs.

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed. "They make the cutest couple!"

"I'm not so sure," Eriol said, wrapping his arm around her, seductively. "I'm sure we can match them." Tomoyo shifted, wrapping her legs around him and pressing her lips to his. Eriol bore Tomoyo down to the mattress, his frame settling gently over hers, cradled between her legs. Eriol sighed, he had never known so much love for someone and they were only sixteen. Tomoyo pressed her lips to his again, she loved him. They each had yet to verbally confess, but it was clear in the depths of the others heart just how much they loved one another.

Sakura's mind reeled in this new development. She was pressed up against a counter with her legs wrapped around Syaoran Li, who had hated her guts just a few hours ago.

'What the hell are you thinking Kinnomoto?' Sakura's inner halves were battling, again. 'What are you doing! Baka, you're letting him kiss you, get him away!'

The other part of her mind wasn't going to let this stand. 'Hey, shut-up! You're enjoying too! Just because you're not in control you don't have to pout, just enjoy him. The feel of his lips beneath ours, the delicacy of his tongue against ours…'

Her two sides would have kept battling, if she hadn't stopped them. 'STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP! I'M IN CONTROL!' Both her sides shut up, until her tougher side whispered.

'Then why is he still kissing you?' Her soft side said nothing; Sakura herself would have to answer for herself.

'Because I love him.'

Syaoran was still in a state of euphoria from Sakura's first kiss. He could feel her long legs tighten around his hips, pulling him closer. Her arms were linked around his neck and shoulders, warm against his bare skin. He flicked his tongue against her lips, she opened her mouth and Li tasted her tongue against his. He was trying to get control of his mind, and ergo his body, but he had waited for this moment since he had met the cold beauty. He pulled Sakura closer and noticed that his arm could fully encircle her waist. He pulled her closer; she was pressed up against him. He could feel her breasts against his chest; Syaoran ran his hand down the silken mane of her hair and felt the softness of her skin. His right hand, still bandaged, cradled her neck as she pressed her lips against his.

'All right!' One part of his mind thought. 'I've only been waiting for this for, well, four days but it seems longer.'

'Baka,' His other self thought. 'What are you doing! She's the Card Captor, she took your birthright! You should be pummeling her!'

'I never really wanted the Cards,' his mind replied, 'It's just something that my family expected me to live up to. I never wanted the responsibility of saving the world, and thanks to Sakura, I don't have it.'

'But you will have to safeguard her,' his mind retorted, Syaoran was becoming quickly annoyed with his battling thoughts, they were taking is mind of Sakura's tongue running over his teeth, 'that is your responsibility now. You'll have to protect her from the world and all its dangers.'

'Somehow I don't really care,' his gentle side retorted, 'I have no trouble spending all my time with Sakura, especially if it's all going to be like it is now.'

'You know what,' Syaoran said to his mind, 'Shut-up, I'm trying to commit this moment to memory here.'

'Baby,' his tough side fought, 'You're engaged to Melin, whom would you bet on to be the one who wins you?'

'Sakura,' Syaoran and his soft side said together, 'Now shut up and let me kiss the woman I love!' Syaoran's heart suddenly stilled for a moment, he had confessed love for her in his heart. He did not know how he truly felt about the woman in his arms. He froze; Sakura had trailed her hand up his spine, creating warm shivers to run up ever nerve in his body. Syaoran thought about Sakura for only a moment.

"Syaoran?" she whispered, he had frozen. Syaoran could still feel the tingling in his spine. She relaxed her legs and put a hand on either side of his face. "Syaoran?" Syaoran grabbed Sakura and crushed her lips against his. She gave a small gasp/squeal of surprise. Syaoran began to heart up in temperature and in movement. He pulled Sakura close, she could feel the changes in his anatomy that her actions had caused. He picked her up and held her in his arms; Sakura was forced to wrap her legs around him to keep from falling. Syaoran carried her to the living room and bore her down on the couch, Sakura's legs still wrapped around him. Neither knew where this depth of emotion came from, but the two were moving with a passion they did not know existed. Syaoran shivered as Sakura's lips met his again, his caresses became bolder, running his hand across her flat stomach and sides. Sakura gasped and shivered, her treacherous body allowing his frame to settle over hers. His lips left hers and trailed down to the hollow of her throat. Sakura gasped, her hands running through his hair. Trying to affect him like he had affected her, nothing was working.

Suddenly his hand slipped to her lower back and his thumb hooked her tank top accidentally. The tank began to ride up a little, his hand splayed across the scar tissue on her lower back. Sakura exploded out from under Syaoran like a cannon, tugging her top down. Syaoran was knocked back to a sitting position.

"Sakura?" He asked, wondering what he'd done wrong. He suddenly realized what he had felt underneath her shirt, it was scar tissue.

"It's late Syaoran," Sakura said, turning to the stairs, "You guys need to get to school." Syaoran sighed; she had let him in and just like that thrown him out again. He walked upstairs and Sakura's bedroom door was closed, Tomoyo and Eriol were already dressed. Eriol was smirking.

"Have a good time eating Syaoran?" He leaned against the door and smiled.

"I need to talk to you guys later," Syaoran said, "It's about Sakura." Syaoran closed the door to Touya's old bedroom, he lay on his bed, his lips still tingling from Sakura's, he could still taste her cherry lips. Syaoran sighed and pulled a black tee over his head, he would have to ask her about the scars later, when Yukito was found. By the time he got downstairs Sakura was gone; there was a note on the table.

'Hey guys,' it read, 'I'm not going to be in school today, just tell the teacher I'm sick, do not mention Yukito. If there's any way one of you guys could get my work that will be great. Sorry to run like this, but Kyoko called, he has a lead. You know where the key is, just lock up when you leave. Also, I hate to ask this, but could one of you check up on Touya, I'm worried about him. Thanks. –Sakura.' Syaoran crumpled the note in his hand; she had gone before he could talk to her. Eriol and Tomoyo came down hand in hand.

"What's up?" Tomoyo asked.

"Something's up with Sakura," Syaoran said, "One second we're mak...talking and the next she's running out of the room because I noticed scar tissue on her back."

"And none of us are going to ask why you so close to her back," Eriol said in a singsong voice before dipping Tomoyo and laying a serious kiss on her lips, "Or did you have her on the counter?" The knife stuck in the wall two inches from Eriol's head, he ducked anyway. "Temper, this isn't our house." Syaoran had not noticed throwing the knife, but he knew he did.

"I don't tease you and Tomoyo," Syaoran said, "Besides, nothing's official."

"Syaoran," Eriol said, "You had Sakura on the counter and you were all over each other. What about that isn't official?"

"Yeah," Syaoran said, leaning against the counter where only minutes ago Sakura had been sitting, "You and Tomoyo make out for the first time and she runs away, sounds very official to me."

"Caso's going to be all over you," Tomoyo said, "She'll know we spent the weekend here."

"That's why I wish Sakura had let me go with her," Syaoran said.

"You could always follow her," Eriol suggested.

"No," Syaoran said, "If she wanted help she would have asked for it. Come on, we have school." Syaoran sounded very dismayed and hurt. Eriol knew that look behind his cousin's eyes; he had the same look when Tomoyo had gone out of town very early in their relationship. Syaoran sighed; he already missed Sakura's warm body close to his. For all her pretence and all her masks, she had still been able to let him in. Syaoran looked up at the shining sun as he walked to school, for some reason he wished that it would rain, he didn't very much feel like sun.

Well, let me know what you think.

**Review please (flames welcomed).**

**Cormamin niuve tenná ta elea lle aú. (My heart shall weep until it sees thee again)**

**Hannon le. (Thank you)**

**Verya**


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey peep's I'm back._

_**Sorry it took me so long to update, school is rough.**_

_**OK: There are polls at the end of the chapter, please participate!**_

_**Hannon Le Na (Thank you to (replies also)):**_

_**Cherie Blosoms**_

_**Kokari**_

_**new moongirl**_

_**VampireJazzy**_

_**anime flower**_

_**xKawaiixIndox**_

_**ffgirl-07**_

_**Soenergetic**_

_**youkaigirl64**_

_**KuraLi**_

_**CherryIzzy**_

_**PnkSaKuRaSyAoRaNS2**_

_**Onijum**_

_**And**_

_**dangerous emerald**_

_**Thank you to all my readers, without you I could not be a success.**_

_**I do not own CCS (damn disclaimer, isn't it obvious that I down own CCS?)**_

_**Nywho, read on fellow fans.**_

Syaoran arrived at school ten minutes early, Eriol and Tomoyo were catching up. He took his seat and put his head down, depressed.

"Hey Syaoran," the very annoying voice of Callie Caso chimed, "What's wrong?" She took Sakura's seat in front of him and sat side-wards to face him. Syaoran looked up at her, her pained blue eyes and tight blond curls. He really did not feel like talking to her right now. He put his head back down on the desk. He suddenly felt something touch his hair; she was running her fingers through it. Syaoran jolted from his desk, brushing her hand away.

"Don't touch me," Syaoran said, deadly quiet. Eriol and Tomoyo walked in and immediately rushed to their seats. "You little whore, keep away from me."

"Syaoran," Caso whined, "What's wrong?"

"It's obviously something he doesn't want to talk about Caso," Tomoyo said, "Why don't you just go back to your seat and leave him alone right now."

"Because," Caso said, "I'm going to find out what's wrong with my boyfriend." The class hushed, astounded by this new development.

"I'm not your boyfriend," Syaoran said. "I wouldn't go near you with a ten foot poll."

"Well," Caso said, "That isn't what you said yesterday." The whole class gasped.

"I was not with you yesterday," Syaoran said, "I was hanging out with Kinnomoto, Eriol and Tomoyo yesterday. Oh, and by the way." He held of his still bandaged hand. "Next time I wouldn't do this to your interest." Caso gasped with the rest of the class. Syaoran took off the bandages and showed the class how bad the cut really was.

"You aren't insinuating," she said innocently, "That I had anything to do with that?" Syaoran said nothing; he re-wrapped his hand and sat down.

"Get out of Kinnomoto's seat," Syaoran said, then leaned in and whispered, "Or I'll tell everyone what they were going to do." Caso looked at him like he had slapped her. It was one thing for Kinnomoto, a mistrusted outcast, to blab then the popular Syaoran Li. Caso stalked back to her desk and sat down, Yakul stretched and not so smoothly reached his arm around Caso; she cuddled into him, giving Syaoran the 'this could be you' look.

"Hey," Eriol said, the class was back to normal, sitting down, "What's up?"

"I don't know," Syaoran said, "I just have this feeling, like something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Eriol was worried. Now that Syaoran and Sakura were aware of their positions they might already have a bond. "Like something's wrong with Sakura?"

"I have to go," Syaoran said, "Tell the teacher I got sick or something."

"Syaoran," Tomoyo said, "Syaoran, talk to us. What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Syaoran said, standing, "I have to go, don't ask me anything. Something tells me that the less you know the better." Syaoran left the room, leaving a very confused Eriol and Tomoyo behind. He sighed, 'What are you doing? Where are you going?' Syaoran's feet acted of their own accord, he had no idea where he was until they finally stopped. "Touya." Syaoran could sense an evil aura seeping out of the place. This was not controlled, it was just running rampant, the kind of aura brought on by a horrific act that was committed or about to be committed. Syaoran ran up to the door and pounded on it. "Touya!" There was no answer. Syaoran quickly ran his hand over the top of the door; he felt a hidden key, just like Sakura's. Syaoran opened the door and charged inside. Touya was nowhere to be seen. "Touya!" Syaoran ran into the living room and saw Touya on the couch, a knife at his wrists.

Syaoran froze; Touya's eyes were completely dark. Not dark like he had magic, dark in the sense that there was just nothing there, no emotion at all. Syaoran knew that he could not get the knife in time if Touya decided to slash his wrists now. He almost looked like he was weighing the options of ending his life or not.

"Touya," Syaoran said, very quietly, "Touya, put the knife down." Syaoran took two steps into the room, moving silently and lacing his voice with magic, trying to persuade the man before him. "Touya, Yukito is alive, he'll be found."

"You don't know that!" Touya suddenly roared, not moving. "You can't know that, no one can. He's gone, he's gone! He was snatched right out of his room, under my nose! My son is gone, he's gone!" Touya was quickly becoming hysterical. "Don't you get it, I have no reason to live! Why should I? All I've ever done is let people down. I let down my mother when I let her die, I let down Sakura when I let her go to school when I KNEW she was being abused, I let down my son, I let down my wife! I've let everyone down. Look at me," Touya began pacing around the room. "I could have protected her from him, I could have saved her. I could have kept Sakura from being beat, but I didn't! I could have saved her!"

"Touya," Syaoran said, "Touya, you were a teen! You didn't know."

"Yes I did," Touya crashed his fists into a table, breaking it in half, "I knew exactly what was going on! I heard her screams; I knew hew as beating her! I knew, and I let it go, I covered my ears and kept silent. Then it was to late, I couldn't save them, I could only save her. I failed. I failed my own sister. Then when I took her away she was different, the scars he gave her aren't the only scars she had, and it's because of me! I knew what was happening! I knew and I let it go on! She lost her childhood because of me! Don't you get it? As long as I am alive Sakura will suffer, and it will be my fault." Syaoran stood there as Touya cried. "It's my fault, all my fault." He kept repeating that over and over again, holding his head. Syaoran took his opportunity and quickly took the knife away from Touya, he did not even notice. Touya just kept on crying until he cried himself to sleep. Syaoran, unable to move the tall man, put a pillow under his head and covered him with a blanket, then he hid all the knives he could find. Syaoran stayed with him the rest of the day, Eriol and Tomoyo showed up after school.

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked, looking around the house.

"Touya freaked," Syaoran said, "All I know is Sakura better find Yukito soon, Touya had a knife on his wrist."

"What?" Eriol was stunned.

"A knife?" Tomoyo asked at the same time.

"He was going to commit suicide," Syaoran said, "Come here." He took them to a different room. "I think I've figured out what happened." The two looked at him like he was crazy. "I know why Sakura is so guarded and cold. I think her father beat her and her mother." Eriol's and Tomoyo's jaws fell, Tomoyo paled and Eriol put his arm around her. "I think he killed her mother and Touya got her out of there before he killed Sakura. Touya mentioned something being his fault; in fact he mentioned every thing being his fault. I think Touya had a chance to get Sakura and his mother out, but didn't take it, and I think Sakura is his reason for being alive. Anyway, the sooner Sakura comes back with Yukito the better." Suddenly the front door opened.

"Hello," a voice called, "Touya!" Syaoran and Eriol ran to the front, ready for anything. Tomoyo stayed in the hallways. She saw a man maybe a year younger then Touya in the doorway, he was Japanese and looked ready for anything. The three guys were standing in fighting stances.

"Who are you?" Eriol asked.

"Where is Touya?" The man asked. He had black hair and stunning blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked again. The man relaxed.

"We will not get anywhere this way," he said, continuing in the house, "My name is Yukito, I am a friend of Touya's, now where is he."

"Passed out on the floor," Syaoran answered, closing the door, "How do you know the Kinnomoto's?"

"I know Touya and Sakura from Tokyo," Yukito said, "I came down here when I learned that my namesake had been kidnapped. Is Sakura here, she wasn't at her house?"

"She's out looking for Yukito," Tomoyo replied.

"She shouldn't have left," Yukito said, "I told her I was coming!" He was upset that Sakura had not waited for him.

"That's probably why she left dude," a very familiar voice said. Kero stuck his head out of Yukito's pocked. (Yukito is aware of Yue, his alter ego.)

"Kero!" Yukito said, attempting to stuff the small animal back in his pocked. "Hide!" Kero struggled against the hand that was pressing him back down into the deep pocket.

"They know!" Kero shouted, flying out from under Yukito's hand. "Relax, relax, they know about Sakura."

"Touya doesn't," Yukito said, "He's clueless."

"Also unconscious," Kero said, "Do you have any idea where she went?"

"She mentioned something about a guy name Kyoko," Syaoran said, "Who in hell are you," Yukito turned to Eriol.

"You may not recognize me in this form," Yukito said, glowing white and blue. Yue emerged from the blue light, folding back his wings. "Perhaps you may know this one." Eriol's jaw fell and Syaoran bowed to the guardian beast.

"Yue," Eriol said, surprised to see his old prodigy. "I did not know you were awakened."

"We can worry about that later," Yue said, his voice deeper and he seemed calmer, "Right now we must find Sakura." Yue turned and walked away from the other four. "I will make it my domain." Yue walked outside and began to chant, Eriol recognized the spell. Darkness fell and Yue was seen in his full beauty. His hair was long and white, it almost seemed to glow. His skin was pale and his robe was white with blue trim. Kero stayed in his lesser form, Yue could pass for a human, but a great winged Lion would not be able to go anywhere without notice, so he sat of Tomoyo's shoulder.

"Can you track her?" Kero hoped to use Yue's heightened powers and their link to Sakura to find her.

"Yes," Yue said, he closed his eyes and began to chant again. A blue light came from him and shot off in another direction to the right. "She is this way."

"That's a cool trick," Syaoran said, his board and sword with him, magicked there with Eriol's staff. "How'd you do that?"

"It is the bond I share with the Card Mistress," Yue answered, "Come, the light will lead us."

"I'm assuming that this is something I cannot see," Tomoyo said, since she saw no magic light. Eriol nodded.

"Can we hurry up?" Kero asked, "I don't like the idea of Sakura being alone for all this time." They followed the trail as best they could, but Sakura wasn't there with Fly so they had to trek it. Yue lost the wings and was able to take on a more normal appearance. They followed her trail to the alley where Kyoko was.

"Who are you?" A voice asked.

"We're here to see Kyoko," Syaoran said, "We're looking for Saku."

"Who wants to know where Saku is?" the voice asked again.

"We'll pay you," Yue said, throwing down a wad of twenties, "Just tell us where she is. I'm her brother."

"You the one with the missing kid?"

"Thanks," Yue said, suddenly he threw the thug up against a wall and took his gun, pointing it at his head, "Now tell me where she is or I'll blow your head off." The guy whimpered and Syaoran stood there with his jaw open, none of the teens were ready to kill someone.

"All right, all right," the guy, said, "I know where they are, just, don't tell them it was me." The guy had really been hired to stand there wait for them, Sakura had paid him, knowing full well that Yue would follow her. The guy led them down a few alleys and over to a warehouse. "She said she would be in there." The guy ran away when Yue released him.

"Fuck," Yue said, "I can't trace her, she blocked her aura."

"Try using the bond," Kero piped up, "She can't block that from us." Yue closed his eyes and changed for a few moments.

"I can't find her," he said, "I can't find the bond."

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Kero asked, "There's only one way she could break the bond and that would only happen if…"

"If?" Tomoyo prompted.

"If she were dead," Yue said, "But there may just be another way." Yue looked directly at Syaoran. "We have found her second."

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"Let's get inside," Eriol said, "Something's coming." They all walked inside the building and Yue cursed.

"Something's draining my powers," Yue said, "I won't be able to hold this form."

"Yue!" Eriol said as Yue fell to his knees. "Yue, change back."

"This isn't a trap," Yue said, getting weaker, "It's just a general drain, I think Sakura placed it for whoever she's going to bring here." Yue fell to the ground and glowed white; Yukito sat up and put on his glasses.

"Fill me in," he said.

"Yue led us to a warehouse," Syaoran said, "Sakura put a block here, it drained Yue's powers."

"Why here?" Yukito asked.

"Good question," Eriol said. Suddenly Sakura ran though the back door, a small screaming child in her arms, men behind her. Perfect timing.

"Sakura," Yukito yelled, taking out the gun he stole from the thug in the alley and pointing it at the guys chasing Sakura. "Down!" Sakura planted her right foot and turned sharply, ducking behind a box. Syaoran drew his sword and Eriol spun his wand, ready for battle.

"They're magic," Sakura said, "I've got a drain on the whole place, whatever happens, don't use your magic!" Eriol and Syaoran shrugged.

"Old way," they said at the same time. There was about five of them, all of them were carrying swords and knives. They had stopped and were looking at the armed teens waiting for them. Sakura handed the still crying Yukito to Tomoyo before drawing her own katana.

"Tomoyo," Sakura said, "Hide." Tomoyo quickly ducked into a row of boxes and climbed up on top of one, Yukito's cries had turned to whimpers. Sakura turned back to the men. "Leave one alive enough to talk." The five guys laughed.

"Do you honestly think that three teens and a guy will scare us?" He asked with a laugh.

"You magic is drained," Sakura said, she moved to the wall and a hidden switch, "You cannot battle with us in darkness, we must win this hand-to-hand."

"You will be the first to die," the guy said, "Bitch." Yukito fired one shot and took of the man's ear.

"Insulting Sakura is not a wise move," he said. The man was screaming and holding what used to be his ear.

"You're all dead," he said. "Get them!" Sakura flipped the switch and the warehouse was thrown into blinding darkness. Tomoyo could hear the sounds of a katana cutting through flesh and several screams. Suddenly she heard one very loud cuss in a distinctly feminine voice.

"Sakura," Syaoran called.

"Shit," she replied.

"Sakura," Eriol asked, searching for a wall, "Are you all right?" Eriol found the switch and flipped it. All five guys were on the ground, wounded. Sakura had taken a knife in the arm and had been pinned to a box.

"I've been better," she replied. Syaoran was there in a heartbeat.

"Sakura," Syaoran said, looking at her arm.

"He got me right after I stuck my sword down in his gut," Sakura said. Yukito moved Syaoran aside to look at her arm.

"It missed your bone," Yukito said, "You'll just need to wear a sling for a few weeks."

"Good," Sakura said, gritting her teeth, "Get it out." Yukito took a good hold on the knife.

"One…Two…Three!" Sakura whimpered as the knife cleared her skin and her wound began to bleed freely. Yukito had her sash off and around her arm in about two seconds. "You OK?"

"Yeah," Sakura said, her face pale. Yukito took off his jacket and made a makeshift sling, gently tying Sakura's arm to her body.

"Aunt Saku," Yukito (the younger) said. He ran to her and Sakura took him in her good arm.

"Yukito," she said. Yukito began crying into Sakura's hair. "Shh. Shh. It's all right, I've got you. You're safe now." Syaoran stared in wonder as Sakura calmed her nephew. She looked warm and maternal around her nephew; he knew that she could make a great mother someday. Yukito fell asleep against Sakura, her tunic still clenched in his hand. "Yukito?" Sakura asked. "Can I trust you to take care of them?" Sakura looked darkly over her shoulder at the five wounded men. "I don't think that these three should see what happens." Yukito nodded, his face grim. (Think Sin City)

"I know what to do," he said. "Will you be all right?"

"Yeah," Sakura said looking at her arm, "You know I've had worse." Sakura turned and jolted her head for the others to follow. They made their trek across town through back alleys and over rooftops. Syaoran could tell that Sakura was exhausted from carrying her nephew and blood loss. She would not let anyone take Yukito, his hold on her was to tight and she did not want to wake him up until they were home. Syaoran unlocked the door and checked to make sure Touya was all right; he was still asleep where they had left him.

"It's clear," Syaoran called. Sakura entered with Tomoyo and Eriol, her face paler then normal.

"Wake him up," Sakura instructed, "Gently." Syaoran shook Touya awake and he looked at Sakura.

"I guess I'm still dreaming," Touya said, "Because I think I'm awake and my sons here." Sakura shook Yukito awake.

"Go to Daddy," she whispered. Yukito blinked his eyes open and realized that he was home, Touya's eyes widened

"Daddy?" Yukito asked, his voice small. Touya yelled his sons name and scrambled up from the floor as Yukito squirmed out of Sakura's grasp and ran to his father. Touya caught his son up and held him close, tears pouring from his eyes. He kept rocking Yukito and repeating his name over and over. Tomoyo smiled and Eriol wrapped his arm around her. Sakura smiled, Syaoran itched to hug her, but he did not dare. Sakura motioned with her left that they should leave. As they walked outside Sakura had a swift hand moment, having trouble because of her slinged arm.

"Here," Eriol said, completing the movement. "It's not going to be as strong as yours, but it should hold." Sakura smiled. Suddenly she felt something rip through flesh and bone, she paled several shades.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked. Sakura looked down, a katanta was sticking out of her stomach, blood dripped from her mouth. "Sakura!" The blade withdrew and Sakura fell into Syaoran's arms. The world darkened. Behind Sakura was a black shape, amorphous, with tentacles. One of them was holding a bloody black sword. Syaoran put his hand over Sakura's wound, hoping to stem the blood, she was already unconscious.

"So pathetic," the deep booming voice said, "I thought that the Master, or should I say Mistress, of the Clow Cards would be more of a challenge." The creature came forward, the katanta still in his grip. Syaoran pulled Sakura closer and dragged her back, but the door was no there. Syaoran turned around; all that was behind him was darkness. Tomoyo and Eriol were not there, but he could hear them calling, faintly. "It's no use running, I have you where you can't get out." Syaoran still carried Sakura away, trying to get her away from the monster. He already knew that it was hopeless, he could not stop Sakura's wound from bleeding and kill the monster. It was over, either way Sakura would die.

Syaoran held Sakura very close, he did not notice that she was only slightly conscious. "I'm sorry," Syaoran whispered. Sakura could only see his shirt. "I've failed you Sakura. I love you." Syaoran brought her lips in his in one final kiss, gentle and soft, but filled with passion. Sakura felt her world darken and she slipped out of conscious ness, her last image had been of his face.

"How sweet," the monster said, "To find here only to loose her again." The monster was right in front of the kneeling boy, ready to strike.

"Again?" Syaoran asked. He never got his question answered. The monster swung the katana and it caught Syaoran in the chest, piercing his right lung. Syaoran felt the blade cut through bone and flesh and come out of him; his lifeblood began to drain away. The monster was going to wait for him to die before finishing Sakura off, over Syaoran dead body. Syaoran pulled Sakura against his chest, his world began to darken. Suddenly a light from behind him, brightly shining and chasing the dark away.

"What?" The monster asked. "No, it can't be!" The monster fled as the white light surrounded Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran smiled as he felt his body hit the ground, Sakura still in his arms, their blood mingling on the ground below them. Syaoran was satisfied; at least they could be together in heaven. Syaoran's world darken, his eyes began to close. The last thing he saw was Sakura's face, her green eyes closed, forever.

Well, let me know what you think.

TOALLY NOT THE END! (when it is the end, you will see a large "THE END" ok?)

**Review please (flames welcomed).**

**Polls:**

**Insert a lemon. Poll yes or no.**

**Insert a lime (between lemon and no lemon)**

**3-Should I bring Sakura's old boyfriend back?**

**Please take part in the polls, I'm really debating over these subjects. I think I might bring the boyfriend back, just for tension. BTW, Melin will be back soon, not sure when, but soon.**

**Cormamin niuve tenná ta elea lle aú. (My heart shall weep until it sees thee again)**

**Hannon le. (Thank you)**

**Verya**


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey peep's I'm back._

_Yeah, sorry it took so long to update._

_Nywho._

_Quick thanks to:_

_CherryFreakyFunK_

_Raine-Isfahel_

_Kae'She_

_ffgirl-07_

_marshmallow turtles_

_Yunique_

_peachy-love_

_Natsuki-rose_

_cherryblossomchick12_

_xKawaiixInox_

_Heaven wouldn't take me and Hell was afraid I would take over (oops, keep reading)_

_Anime Flower_

_youkaigirl64 (are you so sure they don't?)_

_VampireJazzy_

_new moongirl_

_PnkSaKuRaSyAoRaNS2_

_I-AM-THE-LUMP_

_Onijinn_

_And_

_Kokari_

_For reviewing after reading._

_Nywho…_

_Read on my fello fans. (I do not own CCS)_

Syaoran only remembered a few garbled details from the past few hours. He remembered being pulled away from Tomoyo and Eriol with Sakura and getting stabbed in the chest by a monster closely followed by a white light, but everything else was hazy. He opened his eyes. Yue and Kero were on either side of him, holding old dusty books and chanting. Syaoran suddenly realized that he was not dead, unless the monster had gotten to Yue and Kero too.

"What…" Syaoran tried to ask, but it came out as a groan. His throat was parched and his lips felt like he'd spent a week in the desert. Tomoyo was by his side in a moment, she tilted his head up and gave him a little sip of water. He felt better, Eriol was lying next to him and Sakura was next to him. "What happened?"

"You and Sakura were pulled between dimensions," Tomoyo explained. "Eriol went after you, you've been unconscious for hours." Yue and Kero ate some food and threw incense on the pot of fire sitting next to Eriol. "Come on, we need to change your bandages." Tomoyo quickly unwrapped the gauze and gently peeled it away from Syaoran's skin, making sure that it would not break the scab.

"What happened to Eriol?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo stifled a gasp/sob, Syaoran dismissed it, she would not want to him fawn over her.

"He went after you," Tomoyo said, tears welling at her eyes, "As soon as you and Sakura disappeared he began chanting and he disappeared. When he came back you guys were bleeding and he collapsed." Syaoran gasped as Tomoyo applied some sort of glop to his chest, it was freezing and it stung like hell. "Sorry, but it will help you heal quicker."

"What about Sakura?" Syaoran asked, his fists clenched. Tomoyo hung her head.

"We don't know," she answered. Syaoran looked over at her, leaning up on his elbows. Sakura's face was a white as a sheet and her breathing was ragged. "She's stable, but her heart gave out a few hours ago. We've been monitoring her since then, she's only hanging on by sheer willpower." Syaoran felt another wound, internal this time, flare up at the thought of Sakura dieing. Syaoran closed his eyes and then looked down at his chest, there was an ugly katana wound on the right side of his chest. It was oozing slightly, he had no idea how he would find an excuse for this injury. Kero and Yue then moved next to Eriol and began chanting. A gold and a white light surrounded the two and moved to Eriol, the aura turned to blue and imploded on Eriol, he blinked his eyes open and his breathing evened.

"Tomoyo?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo had been concentrating on Syaoran and had just wrapped him up again. Her head snapped up, her purple hair whipping around her face. Tomoyo was by his side with her arms around him in a flash.

"Eriol," she said. Eriol wrapped his arms around Tomoyo and she helped him upstairs. Yue and Kero ate some more and stumbled over to Sakura, their well worn books in hand. They opened the books and began chanting in low voices. The incense made the air in the room heavy; the same light that had surrounded Eriol now surrounded Sakura. She glowed, but the aura did not change. The chanting continued and Sakura's breath came easier. The two stopped chanting and the light faded away.

"She's out of danger, but she's still critical," Yue said. "Tomoyo, if you could move her upstairs and get her into something more comfortable?" Tomoyo nodded and picked Sakura up with more then a little trouble and carried her out of sight. "I will need to be Yukito so I can rest. Syaoran, will you look after Sakura?" Syaoran nodded and stumbled up the stairs. Tomoyo was already looking after Eriol. He walked into Sakura's room.

"Whoa," Syaoran said. Her room was pink, entirely pink. She was lying on top of her covers, which were pink, looking very much like sleeping beauty. Her hair had been washed and brushed and was spread out like a fan behind her. She was wearing a long white skirt and a pink tank top; her arms were crossed over her abdomen. Syaoran crossed the distance between the door and the bed and knelt beside her. Syaoran could not help himself; he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. She did not even stir in her sleep, so much for the sleeping beauty tactic. Syaoran could feel his heart breaking at the sight of her slinged arm and her wounded chest cavity.

"Sakura," he said, kneeling next to the bed and taking her hand, he buried his head in the sheets next to her, "Please, please don't die." Syaoran did not notice the gentle green aura travel down his arm and surround Sakura. He was to focused on keeping the tears that threatened to fall in his eyes. "Please, please don't leave me alone." The light became brighter and focused around her wounded chest. Just the thought of living without Sakura made his heart break in two, the light faded. Sakura blinked her eyes open.

"Syaoran?" She asked, disoriented. Syaoran wrapped Sakura in a hug. Sakura reacted, rolling out of his grasp and away from the floor before collapsing to her knees with a groan.

"Sorry," she said, waving him away, "Reflex." In truth, she was not all that comfortable in another mans grasp, despite the "incident" earlier. "It happens after a few years in training." Sakura groaned. "I feel like I just sparred Touya." Syaoran laughed and hugged Sakura, she let him this time.

"Mental note," he said, "Never spar Touya."

"Epically when he's drunk," Sakura said with a smile, "What happened, the last thing I remember is leaving Touya's?"

"We were pulling into a another dimension," Syaoran replied, his voice falling, "You were stabbed in the chest." He hugged her closer. "You really scared me Sakura, I thought you were dead."

"It would take more then that to kill me," Sakura said. She detangled herself from Syaoran's embrace and picked up her Clow book. "Anyway, take off your shirt."

"What!" Syaoran asked.

"Or relax," Sakura said, "I'm just going to heal you." She pulled out the Heal card and waved it in front of his face. "Besides, I've already seen you shirtless on more then one account." Syaoran blushed slightly and pulled his shirt off with his left arm. Sakura gently peeled away the bandages and spoke the Cards name, placing her hand over the wound. Syaoran jumped at the coolness of her hand but he stayed still, her hand began to warm as it glowed and his chest began to tingle. She removed her hand with a smile and ran her hand over the skin, there was no trace of a scar. Suddenly she realized what she was doing and snapped her hand back, blushing a deep shade of crimson.

"Cool," Syaoran said, "If I had a dime every time I wanted one of those." Sakura smiled, still a little uneasy with the fluttering feeling in her stomach.

"I'll be right back," she said. Sakura quickly healed herself and walked back into the room. "Sorry." She explained, replacing the card. Her arm was still in a sling.

"How come you didn't heal that?" Syaoran asked. Sakura sat down trying to pry her eyes from Syaoran's chiseled muscles.

"I'm to tired," Sakura said, "I'd rather not pass out again tonight. Put a shirt on, will you?" Syaoran blushed and pulled his on over his head. "Are the others all right?"

"Kero and Yukito are passed out," Syaoran said, "Eriol's tied, he came after us and it exhausted him. Tomoyo's just looking after everybody." A soft knock came at the door and Tomoyo stuck her head in.

"Sakura," she said, barging in and hugging her new friend, "I'm so glad you're ok, wait, you're wound's gone!"

"Heal card," Sakura said. "Sorry about not using it earlier, but you guys didn't know then." Sakura was all right with them knowing about her powers, they even had magic themselves so it was not like she had to pressure them for secrecy. "And I'm guessing that you chose my outfit?"

"Hai," Tomoyo said, "You should dress like that more often, it's so kawaii." Sakura blushed as Syaoran nodded involuntarily.

"There's a reason I wear my gauntlets," Sakura reminded Tomoyo.

"Pah," Tomoyo said with a wave, "I could design a million outfits to match those. Hey, think you could try on some of my stuff sometime, I rarely get anyone to model my dresses with only Sayo and Eriol to hang with."

"Really?" Sakura asked. "I thought Syaoran would have jumped at the chance to cross-dress." Syaoran glared at her as the two laughed. The doorbell rang, Sakura's hand traveled to her back hip, but she was not wearing her knives. "I'll have to get that." Sakura got a knife from the kitchen and held it behind the door while she opened it; Syaoran and Tomoyo were just in the other room. Sakura opened the door and saw who was on the other side.

"Jo-" Was all she was able to gasp out. The next moment the door had been pushed open and there was a teen hugging Sakura, then he drew back and kissed her full on the lips.

**Well, what did you think?**

**Like it, hate it?**

**Also, don't stop reading, the bf ain't around for all that long, surprises are still to come.**

**Just review, flames welcome. Especially since it's really cold where I am right now.**

**I'll update soon, I promise.**

**Aa'menealle nauva calen ar' malta. (May your ways be green and golden.)**

**Hannon le. (Thank you)**

**Verya**


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey peep's I'm back._

_Yeah, sorry it took so long to update, even though I just updated a few minutes ago, I mean in general._

_Nywho…_

_Read on my fello fans. (I do not own CCS)_

Exploded would be a rather large understatement for Syaoran's reaction. He lunged forward and pulled Sakura away from him and started yelling. He stormed out of the house and for reasons he could not explain began kicking everything in sight. He was glad that he lived alone now; questions from his mother would have been very unwelcome. Syaoran rendered his pillow to feathers from beating it and fell asleep, seeping with an unexplained anger. The next day almost killed him. Sakura and the guy she called "Jo" were sitting near each other, he had taken Syaoran's seat behind Sakura.

"You're in my seat," Syaoran hissed. Jo had his hands buried in Sakura's hair. She was smiling and wearing her hair down. Her legs were hidden by a knee length green skirt and a black tank revealed just how gifted she really was, she never wore a skirt for him. Sakura was also wearing slouch boots that made her look very leggy. Is Syaoran had not been seeping in anger he would have probably hugged her.

"I'll give it back," the guy said. He quickly picked Sakura up and took her seat, placing her in his lap. Syaoran, obviously, was not any happier. Sakura was not resisting in any way. He tickled her stomach and she giggled, then stopped herself when the class looked at her. Caso looked like she was going to have a field day, Kinnomoto had two hot guys battling over her. In truth Syaoran's hands were shaking with the urge to pummel this guy into the ground.

"Stop," she whispered in his ear, "I'm being rude. Jo, this is Li Syaoran, and you already know Tomoyo and Eriol. Syaoran, this is Kisak Joseph, he's from Tokyo."

"I'm her boyfriend," Kisak elaborated. The entire class fell silent. Syaoran had frozen and looked like he'd been sucker punched. Syaoran took his seat and glowered, Caso was there in a moment, her arm around Syaoran.

"So," Caso said, cheerfully, "This is your boyfriend?"

"Fuck off bitch," Sakura said, the sight of her and Syaoran together made her stomach squirm, "Get the hell away from me." Syaoran said nothing, he was plotting, jealousy was written all over Sakura's face. Syaoran put him arm around Caso, trying very hard not to cringe, and pulled her into his lap.

"She can stay," he said, he wound Caso's hair around his hand and tickled her ear with it. She giggled. Sakura glared at him and got up, pulling Jo after her.

"Come on," she said, "Let's skip. Tomoyo, tell the teacher that my arm hurt." Tomoyo nodded, she did not want to be on any side in this battle, those two would have to work it out on their own. The moment the door closed behind Sakura Syaoran shoved Caso off his lap and turned around to look outside the window. There he saw Kisak and Sakura walk over to the trees and Kisak leaned Sakura away on the far side of a tree, he did not even want to think what they were doing. Syaoran's hands continued to shake and Caso was whining at him.

"Shut up Caso!" Syaoran yelled, he then got up and stormed outside, he was not about to let this baka steal Sakura without a fight, and he really meant a fight. Behind Syaoran's back Caso took out her cell phone and began talking into it with a very hushed voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syaoran stormed out to the Sakura Trees to find Sakura leaned up against one with her arm around Kisak. They were making out with no sense of reserve whatsoever; Kisak's hand was up Sakura's shirt.

"Kisak," Syaoran yelled once he was close enough. Kisak looked at Syaoran.

"Do you mind?" He asked as Sakura adjusted her shirt, blushing furiously. Syaoran was now within punching range.

"Yes," Syaoran said, "As a matter of fact, I do." Syaoran threw and a punch and found himself looking up at the sky, Sakura's gasp of surprise reached his ears, Kisak's laughing face was over him.

"Fool," Kisak said, "I'm a second dan." Syaoran kicked his foot up and it caught Kisak in the back of the back. Kisak growled and caught the foot, throwing Syaoran into a tree. Sakura screamed.

"Joe, don't hurt him!" Sakura could not stand the look at Syaoran's face when he got up. She put her hand on his arm. "Come on, let's just go."

"No," Kisak said, "No one walks in on me and gets away with it." Syaoran looked at the trained professional and then at Sakura. Suddenly he saw something over her shoulder, a metal knife was flying in her direction.

"Sakura!" He yelled, crawling up. He moved faster then he ever had in his life and pushed her out of the way, the dagger was now flying for him. Sakura regained her balance and reached out with her left hand, catching the knife quickly at the same time as Syaoran, they hands met and the two blushed. Jo was already over by the attacker and hauled Yakul out of the bushes, he did not see the two.

"Who's this motherfucker?" Jo asked, holding Yakul's arm behind his back.

"An asshole whose been bothering me." Sakura elaborated.

"May I have the honors?" Syaoran asked, then he swung his foot and kicked Yakul, breaking his jaw. Joe spun the whimpering Yakul around and grabbed his shirt.

"Listen up," he said, his voice could have frozen water. "If you EVER touch Sakura again, I'll kill you…"

"Stop," Sakura said, "He's only the messenger." The two guys looked confused. "Syaoran, if you walk in the building I think you will find a certain girl who is very upset you came out here."

"Caso," Syaoran growled, he was going to end that bitch for hurting Sakura. "I'll be right back."

"Oh no you won't," Sakura said, putting her body in the way. "Joe, knock him out." Jo snapped Yakul's head back against a wall and left him in the same bushes that he had been crouching in moments ago. "Listen Syaoran, who I go out with is none of your concern. If you want me you're going to have to woo me, you know I'm straight forward, and right now I'm with Kisak." She then turned to Jo. "I will not have you to fighting like crazed bulls. From now on you two will be civil and courteous, is that understood." Kisak nodded and made eye contact with Syaoran. "Good, I expect more from a dan, you should know that." Sakura relaxed, her speech completed. "Now, I'm going to go back inside. So you two hash this out, and not with fists." Sakura left the two guys looking after her and then at each other.

"So," Kisak said. "Lets settle this. We both like her and we both hate seeing her in pain. So, I'll keep the relationship down in public if you agree to but out. Also, I want to know what the fuck happened to her arm."

"I can deal with that," Syaoran said, still not happy that Sakura would be in this guys arms. "And I'll let you know about her arm later. We need to get to class." The two walked back, subdued by Sakura's will to have them live together.

"Also," Kisak said, "Don't flirt with her. If Sakura wants to end this that will be her decision, but let her make it in her own time." Syaoran nodded, as much as he did not like Kisak's view he respected it. He could only wait until Sakura was ready to leave Kisak, or Kisak was ready to leave her.

**Well, what did you think?**

**Like it, hate it?**

**Also, don't stop reading, the bf ain't around for all that long, surprises are still to come.**

**Just review, flames welcome. Especially since it's really cold where I am right now.**

**I'll update soon, I promise.**

**Aa'menealle nauva calen ar' malta. (May your ways be green and golden.)**

**Hannon le. (Thank you)**

**Verya**


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey peep's I'm back._

_Yeah, sorry it took so long to update, even though I just updated a few minutes ago, I mean in general._

_Nywho…_

_Read on my fello fans. (I do not own CCS)_

Weeks went by and nothing changed. Sakura and Syaoran continued to have brief physical contact closely followed by blushing contests and more sparring, but the two soon became friends. Tomoyo and Sakura were best friends and did just about everything together, Sakura even tried on and modeled Tomoyo's cloths. Everyone who had known Sakura before was astounded at the change. She was still distant and cold to the school as a whole, but she smiled more and actually looked forward to waking up and going to school. That was until the second surprise arrival came.

"Come on Sakura," Tomoyo called on their way out to lunch. They always ate under the trees now, it was their own little world away from all the popular kids.

"Coming!" Sakura said, vaulting the small wall between the patio and the field. Suddenly a black band came down over her eyes and secured itself around Sakura's head, tied in place with a very tight double knot. "Hey!" Sakura dropped her bag and grabbed at the hands of the person behind her. The person leaned forwards and whispered.

"Call off your friends," a voice said, "I can't see either, so we're even."

"Stop," Sakura called, she could hear Syaoran, Eriol and Kisak right outside fighting range. Sakura felt the arms release her and she turned, a katana was pressed into her grip, one of hers from the dojo, she could recognize the grip.

"I think we both know what's going on," the voice said again, there was something distinctively familiar.

"Meghan?" Sakura asked, though she doubted that Touya's wife would show up, armed, at her school. She would just have to wait. Sakura tied her hair up in the remaining cloth and took a ready stance, drawing the katana slowly. Sakura heard the woman draw her own katana and such the fight began

Syaoran watched the masked female, wearing a black mask and jeans with a red shirt, draw her red handled katana and face Sakura who held a pink handled katana. The two stood utterly still for a moment and then steel rang through the air. The two girls were extraordinarily graceful, spinning and attacking like the world was in slow motion but blurring past at the same time. The two girls were dodging each other blows by mere centimeters and Syaoran was sure half a dozen times that Sakura would be impaled, but she always spun at the last moment.

There was one move that particularly caught his eye. The red clad girl set a thrust out aimed toward Sakura's stomach. Sakura, instead of dodging, threw her weight backwards, bending at the knees. Her left arm supported her weight and her right stayed parallel with the ground keeping balance. The blade of the other girl's katana was resting just above Sakura's shirt. Both women smiled. Sakura brought her weight up and dodged a downward swinging attack, bringing her katana across her body to disarm her opponent, unfortunately her own katana went flying off in the distance as well. It was now a fist battle.

Quite a crowed had gathered to watch the two beauty's spar, since their faces were hidden the guys had no reserve in calling out bets. Syaoran did not know who the other girl was, but his money was on Sakura. The two seemed evenly matched, blow for blow. Sakura would punch high and the other girl would drop low for a kick, so Sakura would roll away and throw her own kick to hit nothing but air. A few of the teachers came and watched, but decided not to get involved in the fight. Suddenly the girl in red drew two knives out of no where and held them at the ready. Sakura heard the metal leave the sheathes and froze.

"Not fair," Sakura whined.

"Fine," the other girl said. She threw a knife at Sakura and Sakura caught it to quite a number of gasps, but then no one knew that it was Sakura.

"Hey," one guy from the crowd, a senior, asked. "Any one of you girls want to go on a date?" The two girls seemingly looked at each other and towards the voice.

"No!" They said at the same time and continued their battle. Sakura pretty much knew who the other girl was, and a smile played out on each girls lips as they ended the fight, both their knives at the other girl's throat.

"Good match," Sakura said, pulling off her blindfold. Many gasps came from the crowd as her hair fell out of it's bind. The other girl smiled.

"I see you haven't gotten rusty," she said, tugging her own blindfold off. "Kinnomoto." Black hair in a single ponytail fell to the girls waist and red eyes met green.

Kisak watched impatiently for the girl in red to remove her blindfold/mask. She was a creature of extraordinary grace and fought as well as Sakura, he could not deny that he was attracted to her. Hair as black as ebony fell to the girls waist and revealed dark eyes, they almost looked like a deep red.

"Li," Sakura replied. The two girls looked at odds. Syaoran gasped, his cousin had arrived, the one that was engaged to him. Deep inside he worried about how to win Sakura when Melin would be hanging all over him. Suddenly the two girls laughed and hugged.

"Had you going Sakura," Melin asked, "Didn't I?"

"Until we started fighting," Sakura said, "I'd know your style anywhere."

"Duh," Melin said. Syaoran's and Eriol's jaws hit the ground. Tomoyo and Kisak just stood, more then a little confused.

"You two know each other?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah," Sakura said, "We faced off back when I was a tournament fighter, I think we were the only two determined co-champions."

"?" Was the look on Syaoran's face.

"It was a draw," Melin elaborated, "No one likes to see two eight year old girls fight more then four hours matching point for point."

"So," Sakura asked, "What are you doing in Japan?" The whole group began walking towards the cherry trees.

"I'm moving in with my cousin," Melin said, "Speaking of which, how is that going Syaoran?" Sakura could sense a hidden meaning, and Syaoran knew that she would eventually find out.

"Well," Syaoran said as they sat down, "Considering that Sakura sealed the Cards away two years ago…"

"What!" Melin asked. "Sakura!" Melin looked at Sakura, who was very confused.

"You know about the Clow Cards?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I do," Melin replied, "I'm a descendant of the Li clan! Still, it was supposed to be Syaoran who got the Cards."

"Yeah," Sakura said, "I hear that a lot."

"An explanation is required," Melin said.

"We don't have one," Eriol answered. "All we know is that Sakura has harnessed the power of the Cards, it was she who was destined to get them."

"That's all we know?" Melin asked.

"Pretty much," Eriol said, he would not share the other part of destiny with anyone. Sakura and Syaoran were truly soulmates, that was not good news to Melin who had wished that she was the second. Eriol knew that they would end up together, and no amount of wishing could do anything about. Though free will was factored in, Sakura would have to choose Syaoran, and from the look of it she was deep in love with Kisak and Syaoran was in love with her. Eriol sighed quietly, only Tomoyo noticed as the others were talking about martial arts. She slipped into his arm and kissed his lips softly. It was like she was telling him not to worry, he smiled, it was only two more years until they were both eighteen and they could marry. Still, his frown returned when Melin wrapped Syaoran's arm around her and Sakura kissed Kisak. The look Syaoran was giving the two suggested that he was not all right with Sakura in the other man's arms at all.

**Well, what did you think?**

**Like it, hate it?**

**Also, don't stop reading, the bf ain't around for all that long, surprises are still to come.**

**Just review, flames welcome. Especially since it's really cold where I am right now.**

**I'll update soon, I promise.**

**Aa'menealle nauva calen ar' malta. (May your ways be green and golden.)**

**Hannon le. (Thank you)**

**Verya**


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey peep's I'm back._

_Yeah, sorry it took so long to update._

_Nywho…_

_Read on my fello fans. (I do not own CCS)_

Kisak bowed to the masked beauty in front of him. Sakura and Touya was off training Syaoran and Eriol for their black belt test and he had taken over the more experienced classes. Right now his focus was on Melin, she would be taking her own test in just a few months. Tomoyo had already increased in two levels, she now had her yellow belt and was expected to test soon. (The order is no – white - yellow stripe – yellow - green stripe – green - blue stripe – blue - purple stripe – purple - red stripe – red - brown stripe –brown - brown senior - black/dan) Kisak smiled, now he had to focus on his match with Melin. She was standing at the ready in her tunic and leggings, a knife in her hand and her ears perked.

Kisak moved in total silence, sliding his left foot around his right to keep moving, circling like a cat. Melin heard him and threw a kick in his direction, he caught her foot and flipped her over, he sighed, he had been hoping for a good fight. Suddenly her other foot came in contact with his skull and she took him down with her. Kisak rolled up only to be tackled and taken to the ground, her dagger at his throat, his hand was on her hip as her legs straddled his waist. Melin smiled and removed her mask.

"Never underestimate your opponent," Melin said, "They usually have a trick that you don't know about." Suddenly the two noticed their position, or at least noticed that neither of them minded being in such close contact. Kisak took the moment of distraction to grab her and pin her down.

"And never let your mind wander," Kisak replied.

"I don't see you jumping away," Melin chided. Kisak felt a swirl of emotion swirl through his heat, he loved Sakura, he tried to focus his mind of Sakura.

"You know," Sakura said, leaning against the wall. "If I didn't know better I'd be jealous." Kisak and Melin jumped apart, blushing. Syaoran walked up and threw his arm around Sakura.

"Does this mean she's single," Syaoran swung Sakura around and leaned in toward her face. Sakura, with the hand that was away, blocked his lips from hers with two fingers so it would only look like they were kissing. The Sakura/Syaoran relationship had transformed into more of a best friend with flirtations relationship over the weeks. The two laughed inwardly at the look on Kisak's and Melin's faces. Kisak ripped Syaoran away and threw him towards Melin while wrapping his arms around Sakura and kissing her soundly.

"You do know I was faking?" Sakura whispered. Kisak smiled.

"I just needed a reason to kiss you," Kisak said, kissing her gently. "Besides, I can't taste anything foreign on your lips." Sakura smiled and dodged away jokingly. Suddenly she felt a presence like she felt the night she was stabbed, Syaoran felt it to.

"Sakura," he said, leaning in close to whisper. "Are you feeling what I'm feeling?" Sakura nodded. "We need to get out of here." Sakura once again agreed.

"My cards are in my bag," Sakura whispered back, "Kisak does not know." Syaoran made eye contact with Melin and performed some very complicated hand movements. Melin nodded and began talking with Kisak. "What was that about."

"Sign language, I told her to distract Kisak," Syaoran said, "I'll meet you under the clock in five minutes. Don't tell Eriol, he'll want to come after us." Sakura nodded.

"There's a door in the back of the changing room through locker 57," Sakura said, "If you can fit go out the back, Touya doesn't know it's there. Meet me on the stairs." The two parted and changed into new costumes before going outside. Syaoran was wearing his white leggings and green tunic, Sakur was as wearing her black garb, they both had swords and spells (cards in Sakura's case) at the ready. Syaoran and Sakura leapt from the stairs and landed in a clump of trees.

"Can you still sense it?" Syaoran asked, his own sense dimming.

"Yes," Sakura said, "But we're heading in the wrong direction." She turned to her right and felt the presence grow. "This way." The two jumped through the trees with grace, moving from branch to branch with the elegance of cats. The two finally closed the distance.

"I can feel it everywhere," Syaoran said.

"Hold on," Sakura said. She took out the summon card and said it's name, two sets of armor appeared on the ground nearby. The armor was truly beautiful. One had a silver chest piece inlaid with green dye and had the mark of the wolf on the back. The chest piece had a beautiful, but practical, helmet to match with gauntlets and leg braces. Sakura handed everything with a wolf symbol on it to Syaoran, he buckled it on quickly. Sakura picked up her set of armor, was embellished with a small pink cherry blossom on the shoulder and had a wing motif on the back and helmet. She put all her amour on and stood up, looking very tall and majestic. Syaoran felt an old feeling in his heart stir again at the sight of her. "We'd better be ready for anything."

The two began to stalk the presence that was becoming more difficult to sense. Sakura knew that the two were far less magic then the single being surrounding them, but the monster no longer held the element of surprise.

"Well, well," the voice said, "It seems you have found me." The two were at Penguin Park and the voice boomed around them, echoing off the playground. "I thought you children would never track me here."

"Show yourself coward," Sakura called. A black amorphous mass formed to her left.

"As you wish!" The thing began to form and tentacles lashed out at Syaoran. He cut every single one off cleanly and they writhed away before healing. More came and the two fought furiously, the park becoming darker by the moment.

"Syaoran," Sakura said, "Cover me!" She gave her him sword and took out two cards, putting all her energy into one blast. "Light!" She yelled. The creature shrunk back and tried to flee as the beautiful Card gave a blinding burst of light around the park. "Windy!" The Windy card surrounded the creature and held it in pace. "Syaoran, don't hurt Windy." The card dropped the creature and Syaonra put all his weight behind a crushing blow.

"Sakura!" He yelled, a battle cry that echoed around and drove his sword into the creature. Wounded it shrank away as Sakura dropped to her knees, exhausted. (The girl's just used a lot of freaking magic and her arm's finally healed, give her a break.) The creature suddenly lunged towards the weakened girl and formed a katana with one of his tentacles, holding it at her throat. Red blood poured over her armor.

"Syaoran!" She screamed. Sakura could do nothing as the thick tentacles encircled her body and held her arms close, blackness crawled at the edges of her vision and take over. Syaoran turned and paled, Sakura was being held limply in the creature's grasp, weak from the drain on her magic.

"Drop your sword," the monster said. Syaoran let the sword fall from his fingers and clatter next to Sakura's katana. The creature seemed to leer from the heart of his shape.

"Young fool," the creature said, "Did you honestly think I would spare the master of the Clow Cards?" The katana pulled away from Sakura's body and prepared to plunge in. Syaoran screamed Sakrua's name. His senses expanded and the shout was carried far beyond the range of any mortal voice. A great pulse came from Syaoran and knocked the creature from her and out of the dimension. Sakura fell to the ground and lay very still. Syaoran felt drained and all his energy left him, he collapsed on the ground. The two lay there unconscious, unaware of the immense magic that had pulsed through land and time.

**Well, what did you think?**

**Like it, hate it?**

**Just review, flames welcome. Especially since it's really cold where I am right now.**

**I'll update soon, I promise.**

**Aa'menealle nauva calen ar' malta. (May your ways be green and golden.)**

**Hannon le. (Thank you)**

**Verya**


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey peep's I'm back._

_Yeah, sorry it took so long to update._

_Nywho…_

_Read on my fello fans. (I do not own CCS)_

Sakura opened her eyes; she was lying on her back in her home. She groaned slightly and turned to her side, blinking the gunk from her eyes. She saw Syaoran lying next to her and rolled to her stomach. He was breathing and his coloring was good, he was just asleep. Sakura felt drained, most of her magic was depleted. She set Syaoran's head in her lap and brushed his hair out of her face. Something deep inside her knew that he was like this for her; he had spent his energy to protect her.

Sakura knew that she and Kisak were together, but he was forgotten at the moment. She leaned foreword and pressed her lips gently to his. She could drown in his arms, if they were around her. Sakura began to pull away, but a hand glided gently around the back of her neck and held her close. Sakura's green eyes shot open and met amber, he had been awake. She noticed, quite suddenly, that she was still kissing him, and that she did not really want to stop. Sakura pulled away and sat up, but Syaoran rose with her, his hand still locked around her neck. She felt his tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth to protest, but found her own tongue sliding to meet his.

The two kissed for several seconds, or maybe minutes, or possibly several bright days, before parting. They looked at each other and deep in their heart they both confessed their love to their secret selves, not daring to break the moment with words. The two kissed again and lay on the floor, still exhausted form their battle. Syaoran fell asleep with his arm thrown around Sakura and her hand resting on his chest.

In the Kitchen 

Melin sat worriedly at the table drinking her tea, Kisak paced the floor. He was angry with Sakura for not telling him when she left and having to find her almost dead in a park two miles away. Melin had made up a fake story about a gang and he had bought it pretty well for an "on the spot" story. Melin herself was very worried about Syaoran, his magic was not drained easily and she had felt the effects. Anyone with the vaguest sense of magic would have felt that pulse, something big had gone down in the park, and Melin hated being left in the dark about things.

Melin had told no one of her magic; her red aura never pulsed like Syaoran's or Eriol's did. Her magic was in healing and small wounds, like a medic on a battlefield. Melin sighed and stirred her mug some more.

"I still can't believe she just ran off like that," Kisak fumed. He sat down and plunked his hand on the table, Melin's mug clinked. She looked up at him and he looked at her apologetically.

"You should be used to it," Melin said. "If you lived with Sakura in Tokyo. She seemed pretty independent when I met her there at the martial arts tournament. Syaoran's the same way, he'd always run off at some point and just come back, usually with a whole bunch of new wounds for me to patch up."

"Still," Kisak said, "I hate it when she runs off like this, back in Tokyo she'd try to hide it from me."

"Syaoran tried to hide things from me," Melin said, "He tried to hide the fact that he doesn't love me, but I already know that he doesn't."

"What do you mean?" Kisak asked.

"We're engaged," Melin answered, "Our parents made an arranged match when we were four, but Syaoran is my cousin and that's just a little wired. Besides, I don't love him. Well, I do, but like a brother and not how I love…" Melin froze; she had almost let the secret in her heart out in front of the last person she ever wanted to hear it.

"How you love…" Kisak prompted.

"I better go check on Syaoran," Melin said quickly, setting her un-drunk tea on the table and standing. Kisak stared after her and found his eyes traveling over her lean frame. She was not as slim as Sakura, but she had more muscle and was just as thin, her bone structure was just not as fine as Sakura's, Kisak had never met anyone with a bone structure as fine as Sakura. His eyes glided over her back and pictured her tee shirt straining against her chest and began to breathe a little harder. His eyes took in her backside in her tight black pants and his palms became sweaty. He rubbed his face and shook his head; Melin was always on his mind now.

He sighed, Melin, the beautiful creature, had enchanted him in a way that Sakura never could. Yes Sakura was happy and usually optimistic, there was something darker lurking just below the surface, something a little more terrifying. Sakura, believe it or not, was more complicated then Melin. Melin let everyone know what she was thinking and did not care what people think about her. She just lived and was as simple, simple was the wrong word but it was the only one he could think of, as she seemed. Uncomplicated, that was a better word. She was just as kind as Sakura, and just as beautiful, she was just different.

"Kisak," Melin called, she sounded on the verge of laughter, "You should come see this." Kisak stood and walked over to the living room of Sakura's house. Syaoran and Sakura were asleep on the floor with his arms entwined around the sleeping beauty. Kisak, however, felt no pang of jealousy in his gut.

"Strangely," he said, "I'm not surprised. Sakura has changed since she's been here. She's happier now, she smiles more."

"Just since you got here," Melin replied, averting her gaze, "She really cares about you." Kisak turned and looked at Melin, her face lit by the dim light of the next room.

"Melin…" Kisak whispered, unable to find his voice. Melin turned and her hair brushed gracefully over her shoulder.

Before Melin could say anything she found herself in his arms pressed up against the doorframe with his lips against hers. Melin was to surprised to even kiss back. She just stood there dumbly while Kisak pressed his lips to hers. As suddenly as the kiss had begun it was over and she felt cold without his arms around her. She was still leaning up against the doorframe, her knees would give out otherwise.

"I'm sorry," Kisak said quickly, "I shouldn't have done that. I…" Just as quickly as his lips had covered hers Melin leaned foreword and pressed hers to hiss. Her hands set lightly against his chest and she tilted her head to the right. After a moment Kisak got over his surprise and set his arms around Melin, holding the beauty closer. The two kissed just as passionately as Syaoran and Sakura had, they seemed to not care that both their partners were in the room. They parted just looked at each other, Kisak's hand had found it's way around her neck and the two were still barely inches apart, sharing each other's halted breath.

Syaoran closed his eyes; he had been watching Kisak and Melin kiss. He smiled as they walked back into the kitchen, blushing and avoiding each other's glances. Syaoran pressed his lips to Sakura's hair and pulled her closer, her body pressed against his. He was happy for Melin; they could be released from the stupid engagement that their parents had thrust upon them and date whoever they wanted to.

Syaoran craned his neck back and looked at Sakura, sleeping at his side. It felt so…right to be next to her. He relaxed his neck and she moaned slightly, tugging his shirt closer to her. Syaoran smiled, she looked so cute when she was asleep. He put his arm around her and fell asleep, it was scary how used he was to her that he could do this. Syaoran smiled again, Sakura was his for the taking, she just did not know it yet. He planned to sweep her off her feet, she deserved to be happy, and he could only hope that he was up to the challenge.

**Well, what did you think?**

**Like it, hate it?**

**Just review, flames welcome. Especially since it's really cold where I am right now.**

**I'll update soon, I promise.**

**Aa'menealle nauva calen ar' malta. (May your ways be green and golden.)**

**Hannon le. (Thank you)**

**Verya**


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey peep's I'm back._

_Yeah, sorry it took so long to update._

_Nywho…_

_Read on my fello fans. (I do not own CCS)_

The weekend went by and the six spent the time apart from each other, recovering from all that had happened. (Give them a break, they're 16!) Kisak was enrolled in school, quite the scandal since he was living with Sakura, and everything seemed to be going along well. Rumors were also flying around about Melin and Syaoran in the same house. The six went back to school now occupying the six desks in the back of the room, except Syaoran was behind Sakura and Kisak was behind Melin.

Sakura looked over at Kisak and felt Syaoran's presence behind her. A burning sensation swept through her stomach and up her spine. She was remembering the kiss that he should have never given her. Sakura looked over at Kisak as he looked at her. She stood and motioned outside the door, he nodded and walked with her outside to the field. They both faced each other at the same time.

"We need to talk," the both said at exactly the same moment. Then they laughed, the tension that had built up leaving their bodies.

"You first," Kisak said.

"I think that we're both thinking the same thing," Sakura said. "Melin?" Kisak nodded.

"Syaoran?" Sakura nodded. The two smiled and walked back indoors.

"I think that's the easiest break-up I've ever been in," Sakura commented.

"If only they were all like that," Kisak said, "Now, just to win Melin." Sakura looked ahead.

"I don't think you have to," she said, "Heads up!" Melin came flying out of the classroom and jumped on Kisak. He caught her around the waist and was very surprised as she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. There was a moment of 'Holy shit there's a Melin flying at me!' closely followed by 'Heh, heh all right!' Kisak held her closer and kissed her back. Sakura smiled. Syaoran stuck his head out into the hallway as she entered the room.

"I don't think my mother would be to happy if she saw this," Syaoran noted. In truth Yelan probably would have taken her clan back to China and forced the two to marry immeadietly rather then let them marry who she would consider "commoners." Syaoran turned back to Sakura as the class turned to stare. "I take it you and Kisak are no longer together then?"

"Yeah," Sakura said, "He wants to be with Me…" Syaoran ignored the fact that about thirty people were present in the room and watching the drama unfold, he lunged foreword and wrapped his arms around Sakura, bending her back into a romantic kiss. Sakura was to surprised to even kiss back. The room was totally silent as Syaoran set Sakura back on her feet. The smile on Eriol's face was priceless as Tomoyo just sat knowingly. Several people wolf whistled and Sakura blushed scarlet, Kisak appeared in the room with his arm around Melin.

"Break her heart," Kisak said, "And I'll kill you…bastard" Syaoran put his arm around Sakura.

"Same here…asshole," he replied. All six laughed and took their seats. The class was about to break out into pandominium when the teacher walked in to a perfectly silent class.

"Good morning class," he said, "Today we will study…"

At lunch because I am to lazy to type out the classes 

The six sat out by the Sakura trees and talked, each one happy with the new development their lives had taken. Sakura in particular was very, very happy. The past few hours had been out of someone else's life. The entire class was talking about the hottest gut in the class going to with the social outcast, but Sakura no longer worried about her friends getting attacked for her sake. All of her friends could stand up for themselves and would not let anyone bully them just because they were friends with her. Sakura was also becoming a part of society whether she liked it or not. On rainy days she actually went to the cafeteria instead of just going to the library and reading by herself. She was slowly becoming more popular among the male population (much to Syaoran's displeasure) as well.

The week before a senior had greeted Sakura had invited her to a party, Kisak and Syaoran had quickly refused the offer. Sakura was also wearing different cloths. Today she had traded in her black jeans for an army green skirt, black tank, black golf hat and her arm gauntlets (which she now wears for style). She also wore black boots and her hair was trailing down her back in curls.

"You have to let me design for you," Tomoyo said. "Come on, you could model for me!" Sakura laughed and shook her head.

"I can't model," she protested.

"Oh come on," Tomoyo said, "I'm on the verge of creating my own clothing line and I need a cover girl. You're perfect!" Sakura shook her head again. "Come on! Please?" **Puppy eyes inserted here.**

"Ahh," Sakura said, covering her eyes, "No! Not the puppy eyes!" Tomoyo let her bottom lip quiver and a tear formed at the corner of her eyes. "Ah!"

"Sakura," Eriol said, "If you refuse that you might as well go shoot a bunny."

"All right," Sakura said, "I'll do it, just don't call me a bunny killer. Whose your photographer?" Syaoran gave a very large smile.

"Syaoran is," Tomoyo answered. Sakura gave an exhasperated sigh and put her head in her arms.

"The cosmo's are aligned against me," Sakura said.

"And aligned for me," Syaoran said, lifting her chin and kissing her. Just let me get a good shot of these, he put his hand together like a window and zoomed in on her chest.

"Pervert," Sakura said. "Get away." Kisak turned out of reflex to look at Sakura, but Melin took his distraction to squirm into his lap and throw her arms around his neck. He was usually surprised by her like that. 'Hey, there's a Melin in my lap!' Syaoran shook his head at his cosin.

"What would my mother say?" He asked her.

"Probably that I'm in the wrong lap," Melin said, eyeing Sakura, "But I value life."

"You four," Tomoyo said from inside the circle of Eriol's arms, "You just got together today and you're already acting like you're getting married."

"Well," Kisak said, "Maybe we are."

"Not this quick," Eriol said. "Touya would kill Sakura and Yelan would take care of the Li's. You would end up miserable and alone my friend." The six laughed and continued eating, Eriol and Tomoyo curled up together sitting next to SxS and KxM. 'Wow,' Tomoyo thought, 'Haven't we become the love corner?' Tomoyo leaned back against Eriol and he pulled her closer. Tomoyo smiled and took out her sketch book. Sakura would have a new school outfit by tomorrow, and Syaoran would love it.

**Well, what did you think?**

**Like it, hate it?**

**Just review, flames welcome. Especially since it's really cold where I am right now.**

**I'll update soon, I promise.**

**Aa'menealle nauva calen ar' malta. (May your ways be green and golden.)**

**Hannon le. (Thank you)**

**Verya**


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey peep's I'm back._

_Yeah, sorry it took so long to update._

_Nywho…_

_Read on my fello fans. (I do not own CCS)_

Sakura was lying on her bed kicking her feet and humming to herself, Kisak was in his room doing his homework. The phone rang and she picked it up.

"Moshi Moshi?" Sakura said.

"Moshi Moshi Sakura," Tomoyo said, "It's Tomoyo, can you come over?"

"I just saw you at school," Sakura said, "Don't tell me…"

"I've already made it," Tomoyo said, "It was inspired, can you come over?"

"Hai," Sakura said, knowing that Tomoyo would bug her until she did, "I'm on my way." Sakura pulled on her jacket and threw her boots over her shoulder. "Kisak," she called, "I'm going over to Tomoyo's I'll probably end up spending the night."

"OK," Kisak said.

"Bye," Sakura said. She strapped on her roller blades and glided over to Tomoyo's house, well, mansion. She opened the gate and rang the bell, a maid opened the door. "Um..I'm here to see Tomoyo…"

"Are you Mistress Kinnomoto?" The maid asked.

"Hai," Sakura said, nodding. The maid stepped aside.

"Please come in," the maid said. Sakura walked into the front hall and saw sweeping staircases and high clines.

"Sakura," Tomoyo called as Sakura put her indoor shoes on, "Up here!" Sakura climbed the mushy carpeted stairs and followed rock music to Tomoyo's room. She walked inside to a mini-dress makers station and a design studio. There was fabric everywhere and Tomoyo was flashing from drawing to drawing.

"Hey," Sakura said.

"Hey," Tomoyo said, "Go try this on, I want to fit it by tomorrow." Sakura caught the bundle of fabric and went into the changing room, Tomoyo actually had changing rooms, to pull it on. Sakura walked out and looked in the mirror.

"There is no fucking way I'm wearing this," Sakura said.

"Oh come on," Tomoyo said, "You look so kawaii!" Sakura stepped in front of the altering mirror and studied herself more closely in the better mirror. She was wearing a white top that was off the shoulder and gathered at the sides, making the top ride up and show her stomach. The sleeves were a long sheer material that glittered in the light and showed off her tan skin. She was also wearing a petal pink pleated (say that five times fast) skirt that was about four inches above her knee, flattering her legs without appearing slutty. "Here," Tomoyo said, handing her some sandals, "Put these on." Sakura leaned down and slipped the pink high-heel sandals on, each one was decorated with a cherry blossom. She stood up again as Tomoyo took her hair down. "Shake it." Tomoyo commanded. Sakura shook her head and her hair trailed down her back. "Kawaii!"

"I…kind of…like it," Sakura said, haltingly. She had never felt hot before, but she certainly did now. Sakura turned on her heels and almost fell over, she had not worn heels in years.

"So you'll wear it tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked, giving the puppy face again.

"Hai," Sakura said, "Just stop with the puppy face." Tomoyo smiled and began to alter the outfit, she took in the sleeves a little and hemmed them up so she could use her hands, then brought the skirt down about a quarter of an inch.

"I think I'm going to put a decal on the shirt," Tomoyo said, "It's a little to plain, go take that off and put this on."

"You have another outfit?" Sakura asked as another ball of cloth hit her face.

"I've been designing for you for weeks," Tomoyo said, "I just haven't had the chance to try any of them yet." Sakura threw the top out and Tomoyo caught it with her left hand, scanning something into a strange machine. Sakura pulled on a set of blue jeans and a top. "I have the accessories out here!"

"I like this one," Sakura said. The blue jeans had butterfly decals going down the right leg and a cherry blossom tree on the flared leg. The top was a pale ivory with a green and pink (S&S) Celtic design on the back. Tomoyo smiled.

"Throw these on too," she handed Sakura a bag. Sakura pulled out a dark green hat and put it on, winding her hair under it, she also had a loose green tie and pink arm gloves without fingers.

"Cool," Sakura said, "I look like a model."

"You know," Tomoyo said, "With your body, you could be."

"Really?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded. "Geeze, I never thought I was pretty enough." Tomoyo gave Sakura a look from the corner of her eye.

"Wear the outfit I'm working on now tomorrow," Tomoyo said, "And I'll show you just how ugly you are." Sakura and Tomoyo laughed and Tomoyo turned back to the machine.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

"It prints a design on a shirt," Tomoyo answered, "Cover your eyes." Sakura turned from the machine and a light flashed through the room several times, faintly tainted pink. When Sakura turned around Tomoyo had pulled on a pair of gloves and took the tee shirt out of the machine. There was now a metallic pink butterfly design printed on the front of the tee shirt.

"Cool," Sakura said, "Will that make any design?"

"And I scan in," Tomoyo answered, "Thinking about designing."

"Maybe," Sakura said, she would love a tee shirt with the Clow symbols on it if she could draw them. "It would be cool to wear my own design."

"Maybe," Tomoyo said, "For now, I think you're going to be my model. My mother has been talking about me staring my own line for years and now that I have a cover girl…."

"Hey," Sakura said, "Come on, there's no way I could be a cover girl."

Tomoyo sighed. "Just wait until tomorrow, and you'll see that you really are beautiful." Tomoyo turned back to her drawing board and Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Want something to eat?"

"Sure," Sakura said.

"I'll order Pizza," Tomoyo said, "Then maybe we can watch a movie or something."

"Not a sappy chick flick," Sakura begged.

"Don't worry," Tomoyo said, "I rented Domino, it's an American movie, bt I heard it's pretty good."

"Cool," Sakura said.

"Want to invite the boys over?" Tomoyo asked.

"No," Sakura said, "I can only take eight Tomoyo/Eriol make-out sesstions a day."

"Like you'd be paying attention," Tomoyo bashed back, "I wouldn't think that you could see anything around Syaoran's head!" Sakura threw a pencil at Tomoyo and it hit her in the back. "Hey…."

"You said it," Sakura said, ducking back into the changing room, "Not me." A hair dryer hit the door as soon as it closed. "Stop the abuse!" Sakura laughed and changed back into her regular cloths. She stuck her head out of the door and got pulled into a chair.

"Hello Sakura," Tomoyo said sweetly, Sakura was very frightened, Tomoyo was never _this_ sweet. "For taunting me about Eriol, I am going to give you a complete makeover, including a pedicure, for school tomorrow." Sakura whimpered and begged Tomoyo not to do it, but Tomoyo would not be swayed or even bribed. "You don't have a choice," Tomoyo said, shaking her purple tresses, "And I won't be swayed, you are going to be wearing makeup tomorrow." Sakura fell over in her chair and sweat-dropped.

"You're evil," Sakura said.

"I know," Tomoyo said brightly, "It's one of my best qualities. Also, if you makes you feel any better I'll get dolled up as well." Tomoyo took out a blue skirt and a white top that was nearly identical to Sakura's, but with a moon pattern on the hem of the skirt and cloth sleeves with blue moons and stars alternating down it. Her blue heels had a crescent moon on them.

"Cool," Sakura said, "Hey…are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tomoyo nodded and picked up the phone again.

"Melin," Tomoyo said, she dialed the number and ten minutes later Melin walked though the front door in front of the pizza delivery

"Special delivery!" Melin said, walking into Tomoyo's room, "I have brought pizza, soda, and me!"

"Well we're all set then," Tomoyo said, finishing the hem of something on her sewing machine as Sakura took a shirt from the printer and held it before a fan to dry it. "Try these on." Tomoyo threw a shirt at Melin as Sakura threw a shirt, they both shoved her into the changing room and she appeared a minute later.

"This is so hot!" Melin said. She was wearing a red skirt with a gold waistband and a white tee shirt identical to the two girls, but with a straight, belled sleeve and a gold flame decal, and a gold design on the front.

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo said. "We'll match!" Tomoyo pulled out hers and Sakura's outfits as Sakura handed Melin some sandals with gold sunbursts. Sakura and Tomoyo threw their outfits on and the three of them stood in front of the mirror.

"We are to good for mortal man," Melin said.

"The guys will be tripping tomorrow," Sakura said.

"All of them," Tomoyo agreed. They laughed and put the outfits on hangers for tomorrow and decided on a makeup theme for each one, Sakura actually was excited about it. Then they sat down with their pizza and turned on Domino. Two and a half hours later they were ready for a change in company.

"Call the guys," Melin said, "Come on. Please?"

"All right," Tomoyo said, she did a four-way and invited all the guys over and they brought even more pizza.

"Hey," Eriol said, kissing Tomoyo briefly. They had all hidden their outfits in a closet and sat down in Tomoyo's private sitting room, each couple was curled on a couch.

"Hmm," Melin said, "Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Sakura said.

"Who was your first crush?" Melin asked.

"Kan Shori," Sakura said. All the girls looked at her. "I was twelve," Sakura elaborated, "He was at a martial arts competition. Tale, dark, handsome, older, blue eyes…"

"I don't like this game," Syaoran said, looking down at Sakura as she sat in his lap.

"Oh relax," Sakura said, "It only last a couple of weeks, he was a crush, not a fling."

"I still don't like it," Syaoran said.

"Tomoyo," Sakura said, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Tomoyo said, she was making things interesting.

"Hm." Sakura thought. (Warning! This fiction is about to be very evil!) "Take off an article of Eriol's clothing…with your teeth." Eriol leaned back and looked at the blushing Tomoyo, a wide smile on his face, unashamedily (is that even a word?) enjoying this new development.

"You're enjoying this," Melin said to Eriol, "Aren't you?" Eriol only smiled.

"Eriol is a teenager and male," Syaoran answered, his arm across Sakura's stomach, "Of course he is." Tomoyo leaned in and grabbed his over shirt (when people wear and long and short-sleeved tee shirt at the same time) with her teeth and yanked it over his head.

"Melin," Tomoyo said as her friends stopped laughing, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Melin said.

"Make out with the hottest person in the room," Tomoyo said. Kisak leaned back, but Melin got out of her chair and walked toward Syaoran. Kisak stood up, but Melin was already leaning down. Melin pressed her lips to Sakura's and pulled her up, a surprised Sakura smiled and then reacted to Melin. The other four people in the room just froze.

"Jo," Melin said, addressing Kisak, "Truth or dare."

"Dare," Jo answered, still not fully together in the head.

"Fall down face first," Melin said, tripping him as she walked by. He fell foreword and hit the ground with a grunt.

"Wow," Sakura said, snuggling into Syaoran's lap. "I never had him that whipped." Kisak stood up and bolted to the couch as Melin was sitting down, she landed in his lap.

"Syaoran," Kisak said, "Truth, or dare?"

"Truth," Syaoran said.

"How far have you ever gone?"

"That is classified information."

"Oh come on," Melin said as Sakura turned scarlet.

"Second base," Syaoran said, "That is all I'm saying." Everyone laughed and Kisak coughed out a few "bullshits" and the game continued. After a few hours everyone went to sleep and when the guys woke up they found themselves at Sakura's house. On the table was a note.

"Hey guys, sorry about dragging you here. Just go to school and you'll understand everything. The girls XO XO XO"

**Bwa ha ha! Evil cliffie!**

**Well, what did you think?**

**Like it, hate it?**

**Just review, flames welcome. Especially since it's really cold where I am right now.**

**I'll update soon, I promise.**

**Aa'menealle nauva calen ar' malta. (May your ways be green and golden.)**

**Hannon le. (Thank you)**

**Verya**


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey peep's I'm back._

_Yeah, sorry it took so long to update. My Grandfather passed away and I had to go back home for a few weeks to help out my parents._

_Nywho…moving on._

_Read on my fello fans. (I do not own CCS)_

Eriol, Syaoran, and Kisak all got dressed and went to school, but none of the girls were there yet. They were all surprised, all of them were usually on time to classes. They were at their lockers, discussing the game last night.

"Melin was just playing around," Syaoran explained to Kisak, "She knows the teenage male psyche very well."

"Yeah," Eriol said, "You have to admit, two girls making out is hot."

"I know," Kisak said, "Now, if they were scantily clothed it would have been awesome." Syaoran cuffed Kisak on the head. "Ow! Hey, you liked it too."

"No I didn't," Syaoran protested, the other two gave him a look. "All right I did, but I don't put images in other peoples head."

"I wasn't getting an image," Eriol said.

"Neither was I," Kisak said, "You are just a dirty, dirty foul-minded little boy! (In Stewy voice from Family Guy!)"

"Oh shut up," Syaoran said, "Do you guys know what we're doing for Gym today?"

"Basketball," Eriol said, "I think, but I hope the girls are dancing again." They all laughed as suddenly gasps came from down the hallway and all the guys rushed to the middle, leaping over each other to see what was going on.

"What's that all about?" Kisak asked. The boys began to back away in awe, the path cleared a little more and they could see who was coming. Every single one of their jaws dropped. Walking down the hallway were Sakura, Melin, and Tomoyo.

Well she's all you'd ever want

She's the kind they'd like to flaunt and take to dinner

Well she always knows her place

She's got style, she's got grace, she's a winner.

She's a Lady. Whoa whoa whoa, she's a Lady

Talkin' about that little Lady, and the Lady is mine.

Well she's never in the way

Something always nice to say, Oh what a blessing.

I can leave her on her own

Knowing she's okay alone, and there's no messing.

She's a Lady. Whoa whoa whoa, she's a Lady

Talkin' about that little Lady, and the Lady is mine.

Well she never asks for very much and I don't refuse her

Always treat her with respect, I never would abuse her.

What she's got is hard to find, and I don't want to lose her.

Help me build a mansion from my little pile of clay. Hey, hey, hey

Well she knows what I'm about,

She can take what I dish out, and that's not easy.

Well she knows me through and through,

She knows just what to do, and how to please me.

She's a Lady. Whoa whoa whoa, she's a Lady

Talkin' about that little Lady, and the Lady is mine.

Yeah yeah yeah, She's a Lady

Listen to me baby, She's a Lady

Whoa whoa whoa, She's a Lady

And the Lady is mine

Yeah yeah yeah, She's a Lady

Talkin' about this little Lady

Whoa whoa whoa whoa

And the Lady is mine

Yeah yeah, She's a Lady

And the Lady is mine.

Tomoyo was wearing her blue miniskirt and moon/star top, but it clung to her form perfectly, accenting every curve. Her hair was loosely pinned back and trailed down her spine in loose curls, a small accent of silver glitter could just been seen in the bright light. She wore light blue and white eye shadow with dark eyeliner that made her eyes jump out from her face. Her lips were glossed with a pale shade that made her glow like the moon. Her nails were painted in an alternated blue with white crescent moon and white with blue crescent moon. Her toenails were painted a dark blue and she shone in the light.

Melin was just a beautiful. Her black hair was held away from her face with two sun combs, there was a slight hint of gold and red glitter to her hair as it fell in a sleek curtain of silk down her back. Her eyes were shadowed in red and gold with black liner. Her full lips were colored crimson, softening them too two tender rose petals. Her white and red top softened her shoulders and made her look taller then she really was. Her nails were painted a solid red with a light gold flame on every one, her toenails were done in the similar fashion.

Sakura shone with a light that outdid the stars, but drew only a few more glances then her two comrades because they were less used to seeing a hot Sakura. Her hair was held back by a single cherry blossom clip, but two curled tendrils framed her face as her hair swished behind her, pink glitter caught in the light. Her eyes were shaded by a delicate pink that faded into white and offset her dark eyeliner and mascera. Her lips were glossed with a light pink and her full lower lip had the texture of a sakura petal. Her shirt clung to her form and her skirt accented her legs. Her nails were done simple in a French manicure, but with alternating petal pink and white tips. Her toenails were painted a plain pink, and to Syaoran she was the most beautiful thing on two legs.

"And just when I thought she couldn't get any hotter," Kisak said, referring to Melin, as the girls got within fifty feet of them. Guys fell into their path and asked several of them out, the girls just smiled and moved on. A buzz began to form behind them, many did not recognize Sakura or Melin as they were both new, wondering who the new beauty queens were.

"I'm going to have to agree with you," Eriol said, having just regained control of his vocal chords. Syaoran just stood there with his mouth open. "I see my dear cousin is still lost for words."

"Hot," Syaoran coughed out, his jaw still agape. The girls walked up to their lockers, which just happened to be right next to the guys, and opened them.

"Boys," the three said at exactly the same time. Their jaws dropped as each girl smiled. They all got their books and glided into the classroom. They paused and turned, beckoning at the same time for the guys to follow before entering the door. The three stood there for a moment and forced their lead feet to move.

"Tomoyo has been busy," Eriol commented, "She designed those herself."

"I love Tomoyo," Syaoran said, "If she keeps Sakura in miniskirts she is my new best friend."

"Melin…" Kisak drooled, "Miniskirt…ha ha ha." Kisak began to drool a little and Syaoran slapped him.

"Snap out of it dude," Syaoran said, he ate his own words. All three girls were standing by the windows and every curve was softened by sunlight. The three guys stopped dead in their tracks as the three stood there. The girls turned and faced then, time seemed to slow down as their hair whipped past their eyes. "Gah." The three guys stood their with knees bent and mouths open staring at their girlfriends. Several guys came up to the three and began hitting on them, the girls looked at the guys and began flirting back.

"Hey," Kisak said, snapping out of his stupor, "Get away from her!" Kisak walked up and put his arm around Melin, guiding her back to the chairs and then returning to his staring contest with her hair.

"Oi!" Syaoran said, prying Sakura out of Mark's arms, "Paws off!" Syaoran led Sakura back to her deas and wound his hands into her hair, kissing her briefly on the lips before whispering in her ear how beautiful she was. The third guy looked Eriol right in the eyes. Eriol put his hands in his pockets and walked up to the two, remaining three paces away.

"Get your arm off of her," Eriol said, "Or I'll break it in so many places you will never be able to hold a woman again." The guy looked at Eriol, or more the fire burning in his eyes, and fled. Eriol put his arm around Tomoyo and bent her back into a romantic kiss before setting the stunned girl in her chair. "You look lovely today." Tomoyo giggled.

"Thank you." Tomoyo leaned back and Eriol whispered something in her ear that made her blush a darker hue then Melin's skirt. The teacher walked in and began to teach, but Eriol wasn't really paying attention, until Gym Class.

Eriol got changed into his shoes and short for Gym and found that they were, once again, playing basketball, but the girls were dancing. Eriol saw that Tomoyo, Melin, and Sakura had not changed, but were talking with the teacher about something.

"Hey," Eriol said to Syaoran, "I wonder what's going on."

"Yeah," Syaoran said, "Me too. Maybe they can't dance in those skirts and they forgot their gym uniform."

"They can dance in those," Kisak said, "Trust me, I've seen worse in Tokyo." Kisak took his layup and the three girls disappeared for a minute and then Tomoyo came back to set up the CD player. All the guys began paying attention to the girls because they were the only three on the floor, all the other girls were on the bleachers. Caso looked very sulky and jealous of the girls on the floor who were taking over her popularity.

"All right," the teacher said, "If everyone can make two three-pointers you can watch the dance demonstration." The guys perked at that and Eriol turned to the guys.

"Make them," he said, "Or I'll kill you." Everyone made each one of they shots.

"Hm," the teacher said, "I should make this deal before basketball games." The guys took the front three rows on the bleachers with Kisak, Eriol, and Syaoran right in the front.

"All right," the dance master said, "Three of our students have agreed to perform their routine for Open House in three weeks to get used to performing in front of an audience. Please give them your respect." The teacher clapped and the class followed suit. The three girls took their places on the floor, backlit by portable lights. The lights came up and the girls were still in a freeze. They had changed. Tomoyo was wearing a blue and purple leotard and skirt, Melin was wearing an identical red and gold and Sakura was wearing the same thing with green and pink. The music started and the girls looked up into the audience, smiling like no one was watching but their three guys.

I see a red door and I want it painted black

no colors anymore, I want them to turn black

I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes

I have to turn my head until my darkness goes

I see a line of cars and they are painted black

with flowers and my love both never to come back

I see people turn their heads and quickly look away

like a new born baby it just happens every day

I look inside myself and see my heart is black

I see my red door and it's heading into black

maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts

it's not easy facing up when your whole world is black

I wanna see it painted painted, painted black, oh baby

I wanna see it painted painted, painted black, oh baby

No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue

I could not foresee this thing happening to you

If I look hard enough into the setting sun

my love will laugh with me before the morning comes

I wanna see it painted, painted black, oh

black as night, black as coal

I wanna see the sun blotted from the sky

painted, painted, painted black oh baby

painted painted, painted black

Sakura Melin and Tomoyo struck their final pose and the bleachers (guys) boke into applause. Eriol, Kisak, and Syaoran were just sitting there with extremely large smiles on their faces.

"We are soooooo lucky," Kisak said.

"Amen brother," Eriol replied. Syaoran was still smiling. "Syaoran, hello, come back to earth dude." Syaoran did not respond. "Look, over there, Sakura's stripping." That woke Syaoran up, only to see Sakura's hand come up and lightly slap his face.

"Pervert," she said, sitting on the bleachers, "How long till class is out?" **Ding Ding** "Well, guess that answeres my question."

"No," Eriol said, "The sensai's not here today, we've got a free period."

"Cool," Tomoyo said, "Who's up for getting out of here early?" Everyone gave her a look that read 'is that really a question?' "I'll get a car!" Tomoyo got on her cell phone and spoke very quickly to her driver. "Whose up for a movie?" Once again Tomoyo got the same look from her friends.

"Let's walk," Melin said as they reached their lockers, "It's not that far and it's a good day."

"I'm up for it," Sakura said. "Why don't you guys go on out and we'll be right there?" The three guys walked outside and waited, it was a beautiful day without a cloud in the sky. Syaoran threw his arm around Sakura and was glad in the fall day, she only had to put on a light jacket. They talked and laughed about times and how good life was going. Sakura just smiled, for once in her life things were going perfectly.

Suddenly she felt a tingle crawl up her spine. Sakura turned quickly to be greeted by an empty sidewalk behind her. She looked at a strange shadow under a tree, sensing something familiar emanating from it. She could feel it pulling her, she would know what it was if she could only get closer.

"Sakura!" Syaoran said, a few feet ahead of her. He walked closer. "Everything ok?"

"Just a feeling," Sakura said, "It's nothing. Come on, the others are getting ahead of us."

Over by the trees

"Soon little princess," a voice said, "You escaped me for the last time. This time I will not fail, and I no longer need bait." The thing turned, and walked away as Sakura turned again, her green eyes pinpointing nothing but shadow.

**Well, what did you think?**

**Like it, hate it?**

**Just review, flames welcome. Especially since it's really cold where I am right now.**

**I'll update soon, I promise.**

**Aa'menealle nauva calen ar' malta. (May your ways be green and golden.)**

**Hannon le. (Thank you in elvish!)**

**Verya**


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey peep's I'm back._

_Yeah, sorry it took so long to update._

_Nywho…_

_Read on my fello fans. (I do not own CCS)_

Sakura opened her eyes and sat up quickly, she felt something crawl up her spine. Sakura took her sword from the rack near her bed and walked to the window. It was not quite dawn yet and the first rays of light were just beginning to creep over the houses next door. Sakura searched the shadows, but could see nothing. Sakura sighed and turned away from the window.

"Hey kid," Kero asked sleepily, "You OK?"

"Yeah," Sakura said, "I just got that feeling again, like someone's watching me."

That made Kero very much awake. "The same presence you've been sensing for the past two weeks?" Sakura nodded. "Are you sure it just isn't a rouge spirit that you need to capture."

"Yes," Sakura replied, "This is different. This is something, evil. Clow Reed did not create this, I'm sure of it."

"Should we ask Syaoran…."

"No," Sakura replied, "He can't sense it, neither can Eriol. It's hiding itself very well."

"To well if only you can sense it," Kero replied, "Be careful Sakura, there are many people out there who know about the Clow Book and want it. That puts you in a lot of danger Sakura, I can't stress this enough. If people find out about you, and that you've found your second, it could put both you and Syaoran in danger."

"Why Syaoran?" Sakura asked, worried.

"You are the most powerful magical being alive at this moment," Kero replied, "That means if anything happens to you, Syaoran takes over. The Second of the Clow master is also very powerful. Do you remember a few weeks ago when you went after the monster that had been attacking you?"

"Yes," Sakura said, Kero had been furious at her for getting in such danger.

"Do you remember that the monster had you?" Sakura nodded. "Syaoran had dropped his sword and was out of reach. He doesn't remember what happened, but Melin does. She was closest to you when you were rescued. A powerful blast swept through the last that night, even I felt the effects. I believe that Syaoran used his powers that night. He is more powerful then he suspects." Kero turned and faced Sakura. "Syaoran has the power to save you even if you are an inch from death. If Syaoran is destroyed, then your last line of defense is down and you are vulnerable. The Prophecy that Eriol recited has to do with the relationship between the master of the Clow Cards and the one who supports him. It comes from the ancient rules of dueling, when the first man died he would have a trusted friend fight in his stead, his second. Clow Reed designed the system so that the Cards would always have a master when they were fated to. The master and second have a very special bond Sakura, one that cannot be broken by anything."

"So," Sakura asked, "Who was Clow Reed's Second?"

Kero sighed, "Reed had two Seconds, and he lost them both. He was attacked and grievously wounded, it took both his seconds to bring him back from the brink of death." Sakura looked at Kero's back and he flew to the window, light illuminating his gold fur. "It was Yue and I, that brought him back, but it cost us our lives. Clow had no way to bring us back though, the master cannot bring back his second, so he bound us to the cards. We became beasts to protect the Cards he created, it was all he could do to preserve us. When we died Clow became vulnerable, and he was weakened until the end of his life. If the second is lost Sakura, a part of you will die. In truth, you and Syaoran are one soul that is split in half, you are the same person in different entities. This is another reason why you are dangerous to any who want the cards. There is nothing that is more mysterious then a whole soul, it is a magic in itself. Be wary Sakura, you and Syaoran are not very close when you think about it." As the sun rose Sakura turned off her alarm clock and kept on listening. Neither she nor Kero noticed Syaoran come to the door.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"You have not told him about you," Kero replied, "He has no idea who you are. Or why you are living alone at sixteen and have been doing so since you were fourteen. You haven't told him that you've moved every two years since you left this town eleven years ago."

"He doesn't need to know that," Sakura said, "He doesn't need to know that my father murdered my mother and beat me! He doesn't need to know that the scars on my back are from getting beat with a beat until I bled! He doesn't want to know that my brother kidnapped me when I was five and took me away, that we've been on the run for eleven years, moving whenever a whisper of him reached our ears. He doesn't want to know that the reason I bring in so many girls to the dojo to make sure that what happened to me does not happen to them!"

"He has to know Sakura," Kero said, "Or when something happens to you he will not be able to help you without sacrificing himself. Yue and I died because Clow kept things about his past form us and we could not restore him as he was, it cost us our bodies and souls to restore him. The question is not if he wants or needs to know, the question is do you want to be selfish and let him die just to protect his perfect image of you? People are not perfect Sakura, and if he loves you then he will accept you for who you are and not as he pictures you. You have to tell him."

"I don't know how," Sakura protested, pacing her room. Syaoran stood stock still in the doorway, still surprised that he was not noticed, "What do I say? 'Hey Syaoran, guess what, I'm not the girl you met in school. I'm an abused and damaged individual who has had no one to support her in life and no one care for?' Is that what I'm supposed to tell him?"

"You can tell him how you would like to, Sakura," Kero said, suddenly he noticed Syaoran in the doorway. "But I think he heard everything for himself." Sakura turned so fast that her hair whipped over her shoulder and looked at Syaoran. Kero took the moment to fly down to the kitchen and get some pudding.

"You heard?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded. "Everything?" Syaoran nodded. "Guess there's nothing to say then."

"I already knew part of it," Syaoran said, "When Yukito was kidnapped Touya said something about failing everyone he loved and told me about your mother." Syaoran crossed the distance between then and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh Sakura, you didn't have to keep it from me." Sakura put her own arms around him and her held her close. For once in her life Sakura felt completely safe. "I love you Sakura, and nothing that ever happed to you or any action of yours can never change that." Sakura could not say anything, she just let Syaoran hold and her and she began to cry softly into his chest. Syaoran slowly lowered Sakura to the ground and held her in his lap. He ran his hand over her hair and whispered softly to her. After what seemed like many peaceful days Sakura raised her head from his shoulder.

"Come on," Sakura said, "We're going to be late for school."

Sakura and Syaoran walked to school with their hands entwined. Sakura was not sad for re-lived memories, she was blissfully happy that someone knew what she had gone through, and did not care. The three other people who knew her past had been afraid and left her alone. Sakura smiled as Syaoran brought her hand up and kissed it gently before putting his arm around her and kissing her neck. Sakura sighed and nuzzled back, it felt so good to be loved.

"YOU STUPID GAKI!" A cry sounded. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" Touya appeared out of nowhere (magical big brother powers that every older sibling has) and pulled Syaoran off Sakura.

"Touya!" Sakura said. "Get off of him!"

"No," Touya growled with Syaoran in a headlock, "I know he stayed over last night Sakura. U better not have touched her you baka, or you'll wish you'd never been born!"

"Touya, that line got old about fifteen years ago," Sakura said, "And he's been living with me for weeks (required since the attacks so he can protect her), nothing has happened. Now, let him go." Sakura then lowered her voice to a mere whisper, "Power." When Touya refused Sakura gently took Syaoran's shoulder and flicked her brother. Touya went flying back into the trashcans and landed in a heap. "Touya, go home." Touya nodded and mumbled incoherently, still dazed form his fall.

"Let's get out of here," Syaoran said as Sakura released Power, "Before he comes around to his senses." Sakura laughed and led him off towards school. Sakura was wearing almost the outfit she had worn the first day of school, except now the tank top was green and her hair was tied back with a pink comb and her light black jacket hid her arm guards. The two arrived at school and ignored the glares directed at Sakura, most of the girls could still not get over the new beauty queen.

"Hey!" Tomoyo called from down the hall, "Hurry up!" Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and took off running. Syaoran took the lead and skidded, grabbing nto the door frame with his left hand and reaching his right out behind him. Sakura took his hand and Syaoran flipped her over his back. Sakura flipped once and landed low to the ground as Syaoran dived over her and rolled to his feet. They then sprinted to their seats and landed in them just as the bell rang. Sakura smiled and put her feet up on the desk.

"Cute move," Melin commented.

"Did you guys practice that?" Eriol asked.

"No," Sakura said, "I had an adaptation of that move for years, though it involved a window, but this one is much easier."

"I'm not going to say anything," Eriol said, shaking his head. He was unsure wether to feel impressed or pity.

"Then don't," Sakura said back.

"Hey," Kisak said, "You should see the window move, it was pretty cool."

"Yeah," Sakura replied, "But it hurts your back if you've off by the tinyest bit."

"What do you do?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'll show you later," Sakura said as the teacher walked in. She noticed that it was a sub.

"Good morning class," the teacher said, facing the chalkboard and writing on it. Sakura sat up straight in her desk, there was something about his voice that made her blood run cold. She had heard it before and had hoped to never hear it again. "Your regular teacher could not come today. I am your substitute. My name, is Mr. Kinnomoto."

**I must announce that there is only one more chapter.**

**Well, what did you think?**

**Like it, hate it?**

**Just review, flames welcome. Especially since it's really cold where I am right now.**

**I'll update soon, I promise.**

**Aa'menealle nauva calen ar' malta. (May your ways be green and golden.)**

**Hannon le. (Thank you in elvish!)**

**Verya**


	22. Chapter The Last

_Hey peep's I'm back._

_Yeah, sorry it took so long to update._

_Nywho…_

_Yes, this is the conclusion of my story._

_I would like to dedicate this story to my first and faithful reviewers:_

_ffgirl-07_

_Vampire Jazzy_

_meow-mix23_

_and all my other reviewers/readers_

_Without you I could never have written this story._

_Now then…_

_Read on my fello fans. (I do not own CCS)_

Sakura stood up so fast her desk and chair were knocked over. She was out the door before Syaoran could even move and Fujitaka Kinomoto was right behind her, a katana in his hand. Syaoran was the next one out the door, he turned into the hallway to see Sakura facing her father with the Sword Card in her hand.

"Hello Sakura," her father said sweetly, "It's been a while."

"Funny," Sakura replied, inching towards the door, "I don't think it's been long enough."

Fujitaka attacked a few times and Sakura blocked all of his blows, slashing at him. Syaoran ran foreword, but hit a magical shield. He looked down and saw that the ring blocking the two in was red, it was a blood shield, only those from the Kinomoto blood could enter the ring. He ripped out his cell phone and called Touya as Sakura and Fujitaka continued to trade blows in a stalemate.

"Touya," Syaoran said, "Get over here, now!"

"What's up?" Touya asked.

"Your father just…"

"I'm on my way," he said, "Don't call the cops, call Yukito on his cell phone and try to keep Sakura away from him. I'll be there in five minutes." Syaoran did not even have time to click his cell phone before Touya hung up. The sounds of battle returned and Fujitaka was hammering into Sakura. She was using Dash to dodge his blows, Syaoran had never seen anyone moved as fast as Fujitaka without magic. Syaoran called Yukito and he was running down the hallways before Syaoran had even hung up the phone.

"Touya's right behind me," Yukito said. "Where are…." He froze. Sakura and Fujitaka had once again stepped up their pace and their swords were blurs of color in the air. Sakura blocked a blow and locked his katana into hers.

"You have done well," Fujitaka said, "Little Clow. I am glad that we have gotten to see more of each other over the past few weeks."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Perhaps you do not recognize me in this form, daughter," Fujitaka said. He shoved her back and lowered his sword. "Perhaps you will recognize in this form." Her father laughed and Yukito transformed into Yue as Kerberos flew out of the classroom in full lion form after stowing away in Sakura's bag. Inside Eriol was doing all he could to keep the other students back and avoid panic. Fujitaka continued laughing and Sakura ran away, only to be stopped by the blood circle. She pounded against it, to no avail. Syaoran could only watch as she cried out his name, but no sound came. The circle was contraction and becoming thicker.

"Syaoran," he read her lips as they spoke silently, "Syaoran, get Yukito and Touya away! Go!" Sakura pulled three Cards from the book and threw the rest at Syaoran. "Keep them safe." Sakura turned like one facing her death as Fujikito began to turn into a black mass and tentacles sprouted out of his back.

"Sakura!" Syaoran screamed. Yue, tears falling form his eyes, held Syaoran back as the boy fought to get to Sakura.

"Syaoran," he said, "There's nothing we can do. There's nothing we can do." Sakura brought her katana up and held a card over her heart, she began to glow.

"Yue," Kero said, "Look."

"Light!" Sakura called. However, instead of a beautiful woman appearing, nothing happened.

"She's bonding with the cards," Yue said, unbelievingly. "She is the true Master of the Cards, they've fully accepted her." Fujitaka laughed and tentacles flew at Sakura, she blocked two with her sword, it was enveloped by the tentacles and disappeared. She threw up her left arm to block the rest, but a ball of light destroyed the tentacles.

"What," Sakura asked herself. Fujitaka backed off confused. Sakura's left arm continued to glow and it soon spread so that she was glowing. "Wind," she called. A gold light surrounded her and blended with white.

"What is going on?" Syaoran asked as Fujitaka now found himself trapped by the very circle her created.

"Fly!" Sakura yelled. A card flew from the book and wings sprouted from her back. Sakura hovered a few feet off the ground and whind whipped around her.

"She is calling her greatest allies to her," Kero answered, "They will help her."

"Sword!" Sakura called. "Water! Fire!" Sakura was glowing, flaming, and twelve other things that Syaoran could not describe. Fujitaka watched as Sakura leveled her sword and waited.

Fujitaka let out a great yell and charged. Touya turned the corner and stopped dead, staring. Sakura blocked the blow easily and turned it back on him, sending a flume of water at him. Fujitaka dodged and sent an attack to her back. Sakura twisted her elbow up behind her and when the swords clashed a flash of bright light directed itself at Fujitaka, who shrieked and backed away. Sakura turned and sent a combined attack of fire and wind at Fujitaka who dodged, barely. The attack hit the wall and it disintegrated. Sakura followed her father's movements, never letting him get far.

"Shield!" Sakura called, and her father was once again trapped. "You will yield." Fujitaka let out a shriek and attacked. Sakura blocked it with her hand and grabbed the blade, she held it there and raised her right to his face, her sword now strapped to her back.

"What are you doing?" The monster shrieked.

"You are not Fujitaka Kinomoto," Sakura said, "You are simply an evil spirit." Sakura's hand began to glow and the monster screamed in agony. The light was blinding, but Syaoran did not turn his eyes. Create made a bottle and Sakura stripped the monster from her father and trapped it in the bottle. The still glowing Sakura lowered her father to the floor with her aura and the light began to fade. Sakura placed the stopper in the bottle and the light fully left her, the cards returning to the book. Sakura groaned and collapsed to the floor, only to be caught by Syaoran. Touya was by her in an instant.

"Sakura?" He asked, fear etching his voice.

"She fine," Syaoran said, sword was lying on the ground in katana form. Syaoran cradled her against his chest. "She's just asleep, she used up a lot of energy drawing that spirit out of your father. She'll be weak for a few days."

"I think we can shorten that time period," Yue said, "Touya, go get Sakura's bag, and Syaoran's. The rest of the class need not see this, but you can bring out her friends."

"Sure," Touya said. He got up and walked into the classroom.

"You can heal her," Yue said, "Just enough so that she will be awake soon." Syaoran put his hand on her head and focused inwards. He opened his eyes in surprise as he found a well of power he never knew existed. He then closed his eyes and let the power flow from him until Sakura, though far from replenished, was a little stronger.

"Where did that power come from?" Syaoran asked the beasts, now in their lesser forms.

"It is the bond between you and Sakura," Kero said, "And your love for each other. It will only grow as time goes on." Syaoran nodded and a great cry came from behind him.

Fujitaka was diving towards Sakura with a katana ready. Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura, but could not move so much dead weight from a sitting position. He turned a little to provide whatever protection his body could offer. Fujitaka would not be halted and Yukito was out of range. Suddenly Fujitaka was thrown backwards, a red-handled dagger lodged in his heart. Syaoran threw himselef backwards and rolled, staying in the same position barely an inch from the point of Fujitaka's katana. He then looked back to see Touya's hand still extended from throwing the knife. Blood dripped from Fujitaka's mouth as he looked at his son, realization in his eyes. Fujikita drew his last breath and collapsed, Sword disappeared from under his body. Syaoran sighed and Touya lowered his arm.

"I'd better take Sakura," Touya said, "We'll have to go."

"No," Sakura said softly, sounding very tired, "Call the police Touya. You were defending me and you have done nothing wrong. He is the one who kidnapped Yukito."

"The police can't help Sakura," Touya said, "They won't help. Not after I kidnapped you, what happens if they find out you're living alone?"

"Yukito is one of my legal guardians," Sakura said, "I have friends here at the police force, they will help us. And Yukito's room appears to be lived in, we can tell them that he only uses the apartment for times when he has to work late and doesn't want to disturb me by coming home late." Sakura looked at her big brother. "We'll work it out Touya, everything will be all right." Touya smiled at his baby sister.

"One question," Touya said, "What the fuck was going on back there?" Sakura smiled and leaned against Syaoran.

"That," Sakura said, "It a long story, and I guess it's time you heard it, but it will have to wait until later."

The police came and took everyone's story. There was no case to be made, it was clear-cut that Touya had been defending Sakura. Touya didn't even have to be taken down to the station, he just made an appointment to sign paperwork the following day. Eriol made up a story that would explain why he had kept the class inside ("Look sir, how often do you want to run after a guy carrying a katana?"). Touya drove Sakura home and Syaoran put her on the couch, where she was soon asleep. Syaoran threw a pudding cup at Kero and walked back into the living room, gently lifting Sakura so that she could lean against him.

"I love you Sakura," Syaoran whispered, kissing her hair.

"I love you too, Syaoran," Sakura whispered back, half-asleep. Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura and felt his own eyes begin to droop. He smiled, everything was all right, and it was going to stay that way.

The End.

**I must announce that there will not be a sequel to this story. I do not like sequels very much and I did not write this story to be an epic. Thank you.**

**Well, what did you think?**

**Like it, hate it?**

**Please review, I still like feedback even though I suck at endings.**

**Aa'menealle nauva calen ar' malta. (May your ways be green and golden.)**

**Hannon le. (Thank you)**

**Verya**


End file.
